


Binding of Winter

by dia_dove



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bullying, Human Yuuri, M/M, Mpreg, Rated for future chapters, Threats of Violence, Violence, Werewolves, forced (internal) body alteration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 79,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dia_dove/pseuds/dia_dove
Summary: The Beasts, giant creatures with great power,have always been there to protect them. At least that was the story Yuuri's mother had always told him. But there is more to that story than Yuuri knows.--A fantasy AU in which Viktor, the new leader of the Great Beasts chooses Yuuri as his future mate.





	1. The Choosing

**Author's Note:**

> Had a thought and had to get it written down =)
> 
>  
> 
> Please enjoy and thank you so much for the constant support my friends!  
> A/N: no Beta

A small Yuuri races after his sister, holding his wool cloak closed as he pushes himself through the deep snow to catch up to her. He breathes heavily, lungs filling with cold air as he pushes his small frame to the limit. Just a few more feet and he would reach her.  
Mari looks back at him. “Hurry up! You’re going to miss everything!” she shouts not even slowing down a bit.

“Wait for me!” he calls to her, feet slipping in the snow. He falls face first, shivering as snow seeps into his clothes. The boy pushes himself to his feet, taking a moment to catch his breath.

Neither were supposed to be here, out on the mountains during this day. It was forbidden in the village. No human was supposed to be on the mountain or in the forest during the Beast’s Run.

“Yuuri!” Mari runs down to him. “You little idiot, are you okay?” she brushes the snow from his body before rubbing her hands up and down his arms to warm him.”Geeze, you’re already five and you can’t even keep your own two feet on the ground.” she laughs before taking his hand. “Now come on, it’s getting late so it should be starting soon.”

“O— okay.” Yuuri sniffles as he’s strung along. He’s still not sure they should be here. The adults said it’s dangerous, but…Mari is his sister. He trusts her.

They climb to the top of the steep hill, body’s almost collapsing when they reach the peak. Yuuri feels his sister tighten her grip on his hand as they look down the far drop off the edge. If they weren’t careful, they could be seriously hurt, or worse.  
Still, the sight makes it worth it all. The orange light from the setting sun seems to bounce off the fallen snow, reflecting around and giving everything it touches a warm glow.

“Pretty!” Mari beams.

Yuuri can’t help but smile brightly at the sight. It was cold, but the warmth from his sister’s hand was comforting.

“Look, there they are!” Mari points over to a clearing, where Yuuri can make out the faint form of bodies. “It’s the protectors!”

“Protectors?” Yuuri questions.

“They’re like guardians of the forest! They protect our village and all the people in it.”

“I thought the big wolves did that?” Yuuri remembers the stories from his mother and father. Stories about great beasts with shimmering fur. Wolves bigger than horses. Giant guardians who looked over them, keeping back evil like famine, plague, and war. They were magical creature. Gods. Yuuri had listened to his mother in wonder talking about them.

So to look out and see, people…he can’t help but be a bit disappointed. Why were they here to watch anyway? The Beast’s Run was for, well, beasts.

“Look, Yuuri!” Mari continues to point eagerly.

Despite his disappointment, Yuuri looks.

The men in the distance are surrounded by a blue light. The wind picks up and Yuuri can smell the scent of mint in the breeze. He inhales it, talking it into his lungs as he watches the men in awe. More light brightens around them, swirling around their bodies gracefully. Yuuri can’t make out the details, but he can see their bodies warping, twisting and turning as they fall to the ground. First they are human and then they become something more. Fur from head to toe, huge and powerful looking. Great beasts. Just like Yuuri had imagined. His eyes sparkle, his eyes widen. “They’re real!” he says in awe, mesmerized by the magical sight before him. He wants to see more, wants to get a better look.

He takes a step forward.

His stomach drops, as he body suddenly feels weightless. His breath is lost and the world seems to blur around him. The warmth of his sister’s hand is gone.

He is falling.

“Yuuri!” Mari screams desperately and it’s only then that he’s realized what’s happened.

Everything around him seems to go silent as his body is practically tossed through the air roughly. His young mind can’t comprehend the fall. All he knows is he’s scared. He screams. Screams as loudly and as violently as he can. Screams that his mother or father would hear him. Screams for somebody, anybody.

“It’s okay.” a soft voice says to him. Suddenly he’s not falling. He’s not screaming. Everything is still, quiet.

Yuuri didn’t even know he had closed his eyes until he’s forced to open them again. When he does he’s met with blue eyes of a large white wolf looking back at him.

The small boy doesn’t even scream, just stares, honey eyes wide.

“You gave us all quite a scare, little one.” The white wolf lowers his body so that Yuuri can climb off. He does so quickly, though he immediately falls back to the ground. Another beast nears them.

“Is he okay?” the voice is deeper, older sounding. “You managed to save him, Viktor.”

Yuuri whimpers as the white wolf leans in close to him, smelling him.

“He’s definitely from that village. Just what were you thinking, little one? Don’t you know how dangerous it can be on the mountains?”

At the mention, Yuuri looks up from where he fell. “M—my sister…”

The wolves look at each other.

“I’ll take care of it.” the white wolf says and Yuuri is almost certain he can make out a smile. Without another word the white wolf lowers his body. “Climb on, and hold on very tightly okay.”

Yuuri hesitates at first, body trembling. But he remembers the stories. The Beasts are good. They are protectors, guardians. They help people...right?

Yuuri takes a step forward, grabbing onto the thick fur and pulling himself up as though he’s climbing the hill again. When he’s on, he presses his body against the wolf’s back, holding on as tightly as he possibly can.

Again he closes his eyes as the beast leaps into the air, jumping up the tall cliff with relative ease before landing gracefully at the top. Mari’s scream of surprise makes Yuuri open his eyes.

“Mari!” He calls, sitting up. His sister stands with shock, looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

“Yuuri...you’re..” she rushes to him holding out her arms as he falls into them. “You’re alive. Yuuri, I was so scared!” she cries holding him tightly. “I thought I had lost you forever. I thought you were going to die.”

Yuuri can feel her tears pressing against his cheek.

“Thank you Great One, thank you for saving my brother.”

“It’s no problem at all. I’m glad to see that you’re both alright. But I must say, you two shouldn’t be out at such a time. It’s dangerous to be out here without an adult. Especially on running night.”

Mari, still holding Yuuri close, bows. “We’re very sorry. We won’t do it again, we promise.”

“Good, then I’ll escort you two back home to the village.” The wolf begins walking and Mari and Yuuri follow close behind.

That was the first time Yuuri had come in contact with the beasts. The first time he had met Viktor’s eyes with his own. The first time he felt so terribly scared, yet warm at the same time. The first time...but not the last.

The next time he sees Viktor is only a year later.

 

He recalls the Choosing in the village. How cold that day had been. The snow wasn’t falling but it was cold nonetheless. He remembers his mother bundling him up their warmest shawl, sticking a hat on his head, and ushering him to the middle of the village for the ceremony.

He remembers all the other children too, bundled up and shivering from the cold. None of them knew what was happening, just knew that someone special was coming to visit and everyone needed to be on their best behaviour.

“Why isn’t Mari here?” Yuuri asks his mother, as she holds his hand.

“Mari is too old, but you are just the right age thank god.” she smiles. “This is the very first time anyone in our family has had a child the right age for the Choosing.” there is excitement in her voice that Yuuri can’t grasp.

“Momma, I don’t understand.”

“You’ll understand very soon.”

Yuuri jumps at the distant sound of howling, eyes going to his mother. She only smiles, patting hit hat covered head affectionately. “Mom?” Again he calls to her, but she doesn’t listen, just stands at attention with all the other adults whose eyes are focused on the entry to the forest.The howls came closer and closer and closer until Yuuri can’t help but shrink back in fear. He presses against his mother, tries to hide beneath her cloak but she urges him to stay still.

Before the boy can turn around and plead to go home, a pack of large white wolves descends upon them. They vary in size but all are bigger than what Yuuri is used to seeing. Bigger than the creatures they raise for hunting. No these wolves are far bigger.

The Beasts, the guardians, the protectors, the whatever they were referred to. What were they doing here? They never come to the village, never.

The adults have to scramble to calm the children as the beasts surrounded them, fear hanging in the air so thickly you could practically see it. Yuuri watches as the wolves settle,parting and making a path as they still.

That’s when he comes. A young man, slender and tall, covered in a coat of white fur, long silver hair hanging down his back in a thick braid.Yuuri remembers his eyes most of all, a fierce blue. A familiar and powerful blue that makes Yuuri tremble where he stands. The man is sight. His presence alone seems to freeze the air around him as he walks forward slowly. 

His expression is barren as he approached. Void of any and all emotion as he came, followed by others just as beautiful as he was. People of various sizes and shades but all sparkling against the bright sun. For a moment, Yuuri had thought the gods had descended upon them. Maybe they had, he didn’t know for sure. He’s too stunned, to scared to think about it.

He turns his head to watch the village leader walk to the front to meet the beautiful man.

Their village head is an old man, old and gray headed with a frail looking body and a limp in his walk. Despite his appearance he’s a rather cheerful and healthy man, never to old to play with the children at the first fallen snow of the winter. Yuuri always liked him. When we would be sick with fever the old man would bring him jars of honey and fresh bread that the man baked himself with his family recipe.

“We welcome you.” the old man, Hachi, as he's known by, bows. “It’s an honor to be present during such an important time, Lord Nikiforov. I remember meeting you and your father long ago when I was but a boy at my father’s size. You were but a young pup but still so much bigger than I. How well you’ve grown.” he smiles.

The silver haired man keeps his expression flat. “I thank you elder. I can recall coming here on rare occasions. This village has always been one of my favorites to visit.” he pauses, “ But I must save our conversation for later after the choosing if you will.”

“Of course of course.” old man Hachi bows once again and moves to the side. His grand-daughter, Yuuko, a girl around Yuuri’s age runs to his side but he quickly pushes her back in line with the other children.

Yuuri looks to his mother one last time. “What’s going on? Who are these men?” but his mother only hushes him.

He swallows, watching with uncertainty as the the man walks down the line of children, watching, observing. Yuuri feels uncomfortable. His heart is beating harshly against his chest and his ears are ringing from the deafening silence. He wants to leave. This is bad, this is very bad. Something is wrong with this. He doesn’t know what but he knows he should run. It’s like an instinct.

For one last time he turns to his mother. “I want to go home, please take me home.”

His pleads are met only by a smile and his mother’s hands on his shoulder. Why wasn’t she listening?

The boy’s confusion only grows when the blue eyed man spots him, focussing in on him, looking down on him like a wolf looks upon his prey.

Yuuri’s blood turns to ice and his eyes go wide.

The man, Nikiforov closes the gap between them, his fur cloak swaying as he moves. Yuuri can only stand with horror written on his face as the intimidating man stands before him. He wants to turn and run but his mother pushes him forward gently without a word as the beautiful man drops to his knees just get a better glance at him.

“Hello little one.” the man’s flat expression melts away into a smile. “I remember those pretty eyes of yours.” He reaches out for him but Yuuri shrinks away.

The child is afraid to meet his gaze, turning away only to be drawn back in by those beautiful blue eyes.

It’s too scary. Yuuri, like any kid would have, cries at that moment. “Don’t eat me.” He whimpers, tears streaking down his face.

The man in white blink then throws his head back in laughter, his mouth revealing a sharp set of fangs. Yuuri quivers, but the man brings a hand to his head and pats him gently.

“Oh no little one, you’re much too small for me to eat just yet.” his blue eyes glisten.

One of the white wolves with a darker set of blue eyes approaches. “Have you decided then, Viktor.” A female, says, but Yuuri was far too lost in the tall man’s eyes to even look to see who spoke.

“What’s his name.” The man speaks to Yuuri’s mother now.

“Yuuri. He’s a good boy.”

“Yuuri...such a beautiful name.” the man says, rubbing Yuuri’s head one last time before reaching beneath his coat and pulling out a thin leather necklace with what looks like a blue gem at the end. It shines against the light and blushes as how pretty it is. The man brings Yuuri closer latching the necklace around Yuuri’s neck with a smile, though Yuuri continues crying silent tears through the exchange. “In the future little one, when you grow big and strong, you will become a very important person to this village. It’s a big responsibility but I know you’ll be able to do it.” he pats Yuuri’s shoulder. “I’ll be looking forward to our next meeting, Yuuri.” The man smiles one last time before standing and taking the hand of Yuuri’s mother. “Keep him safe for me.” he says before slipping a bag of some sort into her hands.

Yuuri hadn’t learned the significance of the meeting until he grew older, the year he turned thirteen.

“Yuuri! Hurry up or we’re going to leave you behind!” Yuuko yells from outside his house. He can see both her and Takeshi through their front window. The young girl has a bright smile on her face, though the wind quickly wipes it away as it flings her hair into her eyes.

Fall was here, and Yuuri couldn’t be happier. Not only was the dreaded heat of the summer gone, but the fall had brought the wind and changing leaves. The forest that surrounded their village was a brilliant blaze of red and orange. It was a beautiful sight that he was happy to wake up to, far better than the summer or winter months. In addition, he didn’t have to worry about dying from the heat and sweating through his clothes. Now the weather is perfect.  He can pull on a simple pair of pants and shirt and get by. Of course today was windy so he pulls on a dark brown jacket that he hasn’t worn in ages. It fits fine, though it’s a bit dustier than he would like. No matter, he would wash it when he came back home.

The boy grabs his satchel with his books and rushes to the door only to be stopped by his mother.

“I’m going to be late for class.” Yuuri complains to her but she hushes him.

“You forgot your necklace.” she says simply pointing him back to his room.

Yuuri groans but turns on his heels anyway. It was too much of a hassle to remember to put the thing on every morning. He didn’t even want to wear it. It was a gift from some stranger. A gift from some random man that he didn’t want. But his mother and father were always determined to make sure he wears it everyday, all day.

Quickly, Yuuri snaps the leather around his neck, adjusting until the blue gemstone rests against the middle of his collar bone. He knows the item is expensive, knows it’s supposed to be special, but no one will tell him why. Every time he’s asked he’s been met with reluctance and everyone telling him “You’ll find out when you are older.”

Once he’s done he goes to the door again saying his goodbye’s before meeting up with his friends outside.

“Damn it Yuuri, you’re so slow.” Takeshi sighs. “Why does it always take you a billion years to get ready in the morning?’

“Leave Yuuri alone.” Yuuko defends him, taking his hand and pulling him along. Yuuri smiles at her. “You really shouldn’t just wear that expensive looking thing around all the time.” she says, gesturing to the necklace. “ You know people are jerks in class. Just last week that boy Aki had his shoes stolen. He had to walk home barefoot.”

“It’s fine.” Yuuri shrugs. “I don’t really care if it gets lost or something.”

“Still…” she gives him a worried glance.

Their school is nothing but a single roomed building in the back of the village. A building attached to the Village head’s house. There is not much for decoration but there are desks and that’s all that really matters.

“Looks like we’re here early.” Yuuri observes, setting his bag on a free desk. There are a few other kids there but he pays them no mind. Not until one of them comes up behind him and pokes his shoulder roughly.

Yuuri turns and faces the tall boy.”Umm, excuse me? Is there something you need?”

The boy, Ken, narrows his eyes at him before folding his arms across his chest.

“Is it true?” he says.

Yuuri shifts on his feet. “Is what true?”

“That you’re getting married to one of those beasts?”

Yuuri furrows his brow in confusion. What was he talking about? Marriage?

The boy laughs. “Don’t play dumb. My mom told me all about it.”

“I really have no idea what you’re talking about.” his heart falls into his stomach as some of the other kids surround him. “Umm, please leave me alone…”

“Yeah right! You got chosen to marry one of those wolves. My mom said they’re gonna take you away from the village.”

“He can’t marry a beast! They’re animals.” Yuuko comes to his defense but Ken pushes her aside.

“I’m not lying.”

“I heard the beasts come every few hundred years to pick a bride.” another boy adds.

Yuuri’s confusion only continues to grow.

“I heard my mom and dad talking about it. You’re gonna end up having to breed with them or something.”

“Shut up!” Yuuri yells. “That’s not true. That’s a lie!” his eyes go wide. It has to be a lie. Why would they say something like that. Why would the adults talk about him in such a way.

“Yuuri’s a boy, he can’t have kids you bunch of idiots.” Takeshi grabs one of the boys by the collar before pushing him too the ground.

“My mom said he can. You’re gonna be a bride Katsuki.” The boy laughs. “Don’t you remember when we were little. The beast’s came to our village. That man was the leader and he gave you a betrothal necklace.”

Yuuri holds his breath, hand going to his chest to touch the gem stone. “It’s a lie!” They’re all lying!

“Why don’t you ask your own parents.” the other boy snickers.

“Don’t listen to them Yuuri!” Yuuko tries to console him, but it’s too late. He’s in a panic.

Without even gathering his things he bolts from the classroom. He runs as fast as he can back through the village to his house. He has to know, needs to know.

“Mom!” he yells. “Mom!”

She appears from the bedroom. “What are you doing here Yuuri, don’t you have—”

“What does this mean!” he yanks the necklace off and holds it out to her. “What does this mean mom?”

She’s silent, lips pursed and eyes dancing across Yuuri’s face.

Yuuri can feel tears in his eyes. “Are you giving me to the beasts?” he puts it bluntly. His heart is beating so fast and his palms are sweating.

“Yuuri we’re not giving you to them. You were chosen.” she moves in front of him, cupping his face in her hands. “You were chosen out of so many. You should be smiling not crying. It’s a great honor to be—”

He can feel his heart breaking. “They were telling the truth…”

“Who, honey?”

He takes a step back from her. “The kids at school...They told me that...that the beasts were going to…” he can barely get the words out. “They told me they were going to make me their bride.” He waits for his mother to correct him, to tell him it was all a lie. To tell him everything is going to be okay and he doesn’t have to worry about being sent away.

But she doesn’t.

“Yuuri. Our great guardians are a powerful race of beings. Shape shifters, healers, with powers beyond our understanding. For centuries they have been guarding this forest.” she puts a hand on his shoulder. “A long time ago, when the village founders made these woods their home, they were attacked by these great beasts. Both man and beast fought and so man and beast died. In order to stop the blood shed, the founders made a deal with the beasts.” She pauses and smiles. “In exchange for protection and peace, the founders offered up a young bride for the leader of the beasts.”

Yuuri feels sick, but his mother continues.

“When a new leader is chosen so is a new bride. A bride to give birth to offspring.”

Yuuri pushes her away at that. “Children? I was five! I was a child. I was a child and yet, that man, he wants me too.”

“It’s not the Great One’s that make the choice in age. We do. Our ancestors decided it was best to choose from the young ones of the village. That way they could be raised with a human family. It gave parents time to be with their children before they had to say goodbye. It gave the village an opportunity to raise the chosen child into a good spouse.”

Yuuri can’t help but think of his life. How he had been taught so many things by so many people. How to cook, how to hunt, how to tell different plants apart. He had even been learning sewing, though he was no good at that.

“You’ve been raising me as a housewife?” his tears fall harder. “I don’t understand. I can’t have children.”

His mother brings him close, pulling him to the the cabinet where they store their food and spices. She pulls out a small blue velvet bag, handing them to him.

“I didn’t want to tell you about any of this until you were older. It was my mistake, i should have better prepared you. And for that I am so sorry, Yuuri.”

Yuuri opens the sack. “What is this? Crushes tea leaves?”

“It’s from a very special plant. One that grows among the top of mountains near the home of the beasts. It’s….given to the chosen child for consumption. Mixed in with their food and drink for fertility.” she takes a breath. “You don’t know yet because you haven’t fully developed but...it’s magic helps form a womb in your belly.”

The world around him goes silent, absolutely silent. He can’t hear his mother, or the wind, or anything. Just the sound of his heart breaking, the pieces falling into the pits of his stomach. He tosses the sack first, hurling it into the nearest wall. His mother screams, at least he thinks she does.

The necklace in his hand feels heavy and he throws that as well, sending it flying across the room before turning and running from the house.

Everything seems to slow around him. His feet feel heavy and it’s hard to keep moving, but he does because he can’t be here. His family has been poisoning him, preparing him for a marriage to a monster. That’s what they were. They weren’t guardians like he had always thought. They really were just beasts. And his family was no better.

He runs as fast and as far into the woods as his feet can carry him. Runs until he can hear the crunch of leaves under his feet and the sound of his own ragged breathing. Then he falls, crashing into a tree shoulder first before sliding to the ground.

He screams, screams and cries because no thirteen year old boy should be told he was meant to marry and give birth to some strange being’s child. No child should be told that his family had been lying, feeding him and changing his body without his permission. No child should be told that.

“Yuuri!” he hears his parents call, but he doesn’t respond, can’t stop himself from choking on cries.

When they find him, finally, his father has to carry him back to the house, and put him into bed where he stays for a whole day.Yuuko and Takeshi drop his things off to him after class, though he speaks to neither of them when he comes. He just couldn’t.

The next day he wakes with a bowl of porridge at his bedside and the leather necklace snapped firmly around his neck.

 


	2. Fate is Cruel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At age 16, Yuuri comes face to face with his future husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support!! I'm glad you all like this story as much as I enjoy writing it ^^
> 
> Enjoy~

 

Yuuri sits cross legged on his bed, a leather bound book in his hand. His father had given him a small journal to keep, thought that it would be helpful for him for the time to come. Help him...work through his emotions. Yuuri thinks it’s stupid. What did a journal matter? Why record anything in it? In a few years he’d be gone. Why leave a journal behind with nothing but harsh words and bitter feelings about his family and everyone else who knew about this but wouldn’t tell him.

He pushes the book aside after only writing his name on the inside cover.

“Yuuri, dinner’s ready.” Mari steps inside the room.

The boy feels his stomach turn. Another poisoned meal he’d have to eat.

Mari approaches him slowly. “Yuuri…For what it’s worth...I’m sorry for not telling you.” she sits beside him on the bed. “I was wrong for that.”

“How long did you know?” he asks, turning to face her. “How long did you know about what they were doing?”

She’s silent at first, hesitation in her eyes. “A few years ago I caught mom mixing that shit into your food. She told me then.” Mari leans back on her hands. “I wanted to tell you, I really did but...even i felt like you were too young to hear or understand such a thing. I still think you’re too young.”

“I’m not young enough to not understand. I know exactly what happened. You all did this to my body without my permission. It’s not right. It’s not right and yet there’s nothing I can do about it. I hate this. I hate everything.” he buries his head in his hand.

“Yuuri, I’m sorry. If I could do something I would, you have to believe me. You’re my brother, I don’t want to hurt you or see you hurt…”

He wipes his teary eyes before standing. “It doesn’t matter I guess. Thank you for apologizing but...I just need some time.”

He needed more than time of course, he needed escape...but there was no chance of that. No chance of running from this.

 

School is not the same after that. It can’t be the same, now that everybody knows. If they hadn’t heard from their parents, then they heard from someone in the class. They didn’t keep quiet about it either. It seemed everyday he was met with question after question, teasing, and bullying. Though the teacher quickly put a stop to the later. She had told the class how important he was. How they should be considered lucky to even be allowed in the same building as the boy chosen by the beasts. She told them that anyone who hurt such a person would surely be punished.

The bullying had stopped but the whispers hadn’t. He could hear them talking about him as he passed, could feel their stares in the back of his skull. Yuuko and Takeshi had tried so hard keep the gossip away from him but they could only do so much. 

Being ostracized by his peers was hard on him. Like Yuuri, most of them didn’t think highly of such a fate. They thought it strange. They’re children, what was to be expected. None of them really understood what was going on.

Yuuri is miserable.

He blames his parents, he blames the village head, he blames everyone. More than anything, he blames the man that had chosen him. Nikiforov.

 

The next time Yuuri and the man in white meet is the winter of his sixteenth birthday. 

Yuuri had been forced to accept his fate. There was nowhere he could run to, nowhere he could hide. His village made that abundantly clear as they kept tabs on his each and every movement. He was suffocated under their watch.

Instead of going to school with his friends he was given a private teacher. The village head had decided it would be best for him. He wanted Yuuri to focus on becoming a proper bride for Lord Nikiforov. The old man had thought it fruitless to keep him with his peers. While the other young people of village were learning about harvesting and reading and writing books Yuuri was taught how to behave accordingly. How to be agreeable, how to use his words to charm and how to make his future husband happy. He was taught how to care for a child. How to prepare meals and other horrible stereotypes expected of a mother.

It makes him laugh sometimes. 

His parents didn’t let him venture far. Safety reasons. He had never even been allowed to go on a date. The last time he had even thought about asking Yuuko out for an evening, her father and mother had sent him away. Told him he was already bound to another.

The only time he was really able to spend time with the others was when school was out for the cold winter months. He and Yuuko and Takeshi made it their mission to at least have a few snowball fights before Yuuri’s mother would force him inside in fear of him catching a cold.

 

Yuuri falls back into the snow with a smile, chest heaving from how much he had been running back and forth tossing snowball after snowball with his friends.

“Holy shit!” Takeshi laughs sitting on the ground. “We surrender Yuuko, no more please.”

Yuuko cheers in viktory, launching one last snowball in the boy’s direction. It lands directly on Yuuri’s face. “That means, I won this round and the last one and the last one as well.”

“We get it, you won.” Yuuri wipes the snow from his face, shivering from the cold as snow falls down his shirt. “Ahh” he sniffles. “I need something warm.” he pushes himself up off the ground.

“We can eat at my place.” Takeshi stands. “Dad got some rabbit so we’re having stew tonight.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Yuuko agrees, but Yuuri gives a reluctant nod. He would have to get his...medicine, if you could even call it that, if he wanted to eat somewhere else. If his mother even let him.

He takes a breath. “I’ll go ask and—-”

“Yuuri.” Yuuko’s eyes go wide suddenly. She lifts her hand and points behind him.

Yuuri lets out a small gasp at the sight of the wolves in the distance. Leading them was the man in white. The man who had chosen him. The leader of the beasts. 

His blood runs cold and he finds himself frozen in place.

“Why is he here?” Yuuri shrinks back as though he’s a child again. “I still have time, why is he here?”

“I don’t know.” Yuuko puts a hand on his shoulder. “It’s going to be okay. You still have a few years before you’re married, right?”

Yuuri knows that’s the case. Yet, the man is still walking, still approaching him. Coming closer and closer until he’s right in front of him.

There is silence between the two. Yuuri stares into those blue eyes with a mixture of both fear and worry. His pulse races, heart thudding in his ears. The last time he had looked upon this man, he was only a small child. Yet, the man before him didn’t seem to have aged. He looked just as young and as handsome as he did before. Just like last time, his hair hung in a thick braid hanging over his shoulder and he still wore the same white fur cloak as before.

Takeshi goes to move in front of of Yuuri protectively, but Yuuko holds him back. The two friends can only watch as their friend fidgets uncomfortably.

“Yuuri.” the man speaks so suddenly it shocks him and he jumps. Nikiforov laughs at the reaction. “Am I that frightening?” he asks furrowing his brows. The wolves that followed him move in closer. So close Yuuri can feel the warmth radiating from them.

“Yes…” Yuuri can’t help his honest answer, he’s scared. Even with his friends near by, he’s scared. Scared of what this man is capable of.

“I hope to change that one day.” he takes Yuuri’s hand in his, slowly peeling the gray wool glove he wears. Lord Nikiforov brings the hand to his lips, kissing the back of it gently.

Both Yuuko and and Takeshi still in place, clenching their teeth at the sudden exchange.

Yuuri only looks away, a slight flush on his cheeks from embarrassment. He tries to keep his hand from trembling. 

“Though we’ve met before, I was never able to properly introduce myself to you.” The silver haired man smiles. “My name is Viktor Nikiforov. I am the alpha of my pack, the leader.”

Yuuri stares at him again. He wishes he would leave. No amount of kindness would take away the fact that this man was supposed to be his husband. Yuuri was being groomed to marry this man, to make him happy. He was expected to go away with this man... to give birth to his child. How could he look at this man with nothing but disdain and fear.

He doesn’t want to speak to the man but he does anyway. “Why are you here?” he asks in a small voice. “I don’t understand.”

“I know my coming here must be quite a shock, but I insisted on seeing you.” he lets Yuuri’s hand go and the boy quickly pulls back on his glove. “I have come with gifts for you and your family.” he gestures behind him. In the distance Yuuri can see a horse drawn cart.

“Why?” Yuuri averts his gaze.

“Because you are my future husband.” he says simply before holding his hand out to Yuuri expectantly. “I’m sorry to steal him away for just a moment.” he directs at Yuuko and Takeshi. “I must ask for your forgiveness.” 

The two kids bow and keep their heads low. “It’s no problem at all My Lord.” Yuuko says. “You bless us all with this visit.”

Yuuri looks to them pleadingly, begging for them to interfere, but they keep their heads down.

Slowly, he takes Viktor’s hands.

 

“My Lord! We did not expect your visit.” his mother and father bowed to the man, motioning for him to enter their home. Their voices are full of excitement. “We haven’t even had time to clean or prepare a proper meal for you.”

“It’s no trouble I assure you. I apologize for the sudden visit.” he smiles brightly before finally letting go of Yuuri’s hand. “I just couldn’t resist coming to see him. It’s been so long I thought it would be a good idea for the two of us to meet again.” he takes a moment to unhook his cloak, letting it slide off his shoulders. Yuuri didn’t know what he expected to see beneath that cloak. Fancy clothing or something magical looking, but it was nothing of the sort. Instead the man wore a simple white robe. Yuuri wonders how it keeps him warm seeing as his chest peeks from beneath the fabric.

His father takes the cloak from his arms and hangs it on a hook on the wall. “No need for apologies. We thank you for coming. It means a lot to us that you would even take time out of your day to visit.”

Viktor looks to Yuuri who turns away quickly, moving to head back into his room.

“Yuuri don’t be rude.” his mother calls to him, but he shuts the door behind him.

 

He’s left alone with his thoughts for only a few minutes before the door opens and Viktor is standing in the threshold. The room fills with the distinct smell of peppermint and Yuuri jumps up from the bed, eyes wide. “What do you want?” he says with as much bite as he can muster.

“Walk with me?” Viktor flashes another pretty smile at him.

“Why should I walk with you. I hardly know you. You’re a stranger to me?” he breathes, wrapping his arms around himself protectively. No matter how handsome or kind looking the man is, Yuuri is sure it’s all a ruse. He couldn’t possibly have good intentions.

Viktor bites his lip, taking a few steps forward. “Well I hope we can come to know each other, Yuuri. I want to get to know you better. Before—”

“Before I’m forced to marry you?” he steps back, only to be blocked by the bed.

Viktor snickers. “Most would give anything to be in your position, yet you run from me.” he holds his hand out. “Come, let’s spend time together.”

“I— “ he stops himself. Maybe talking with him was what he needed. Maybe he wouldn’t be so terrified if he knew at least a little bit about the man he was going to be living with. Or even better, maybe he could convince him to choose another bride. Yuuri wasn’t even the best pick of the village. There are those smarter, more attractive, more valuable than he’d ever be. Why him?

For the second time that day, Yuuri takes his hand.

“Good.” he leads Yuuri from the room.

“Going somewhere?” Mari asks, a cup of something warm in her hand. Yuuri can see the steam rising from it.

“You must be Mari.” Viktor bows and both Yuuri and Mari are surprised at the action. . “You’ve grown as well.”

His sister huffs at him before turning her back and walking back over to where their parents were preparing dinner.

“I hope you don’t mind.” Viktor calls to them as though they have a choice between yes and no. To say no to him was to say no to a deity. Who would they be to not allow him to have his way?

Yuuri’s mother is quick to drop what she is doing and make her way to them. “Take as much time as you need.” she says before grabbing Yuuri’s cloak from the back of a chair and draping it around him. Yuuri sighs heavily as she does

Viktor watches with clear amusement before reaching forward and buttoning the garment close for him. He pulls up the hood as well and Yuuri furrows his brow. Why was this man going out of his way to be so kind? It makes Yuuri feel off, he doesn’t like it. Well, it’s not that he doesn’t like it, he just doesn’t need it.

Viktor pulls on his own cloak while Yuuri’s mother watches with a grin. “Stay close to Lord Nikiforov, okay. And keep your hood up. II don’t want you catching a cold.” she looks at him so proudly, but he’s not sure if he should be more embarrassed by the fact that he has to walk next to a man that he pales in comparison to, or the fact that his mother is nagging him about keeping his hood on in front of a deity. 

Once they are both adequately dressed Viktor takes his hand in his. “Shall we.”

 

Yuuri keeps his head low as the two walk hand in hand through the village. It’s fairly empty, and he’s certain the only reason the streets are clear is because the villagers are all watching from their windows. They have no problem bothering him about the issue when he’s alone but it seems the presence of Viktor has chased them all away for the moment. Though he’s certain come tomorrow he would wake to people prying into his business. 

Instead of focussing on the watching eyes or the feel of Viktor’s hand in his, he tries to focus on the sound of snow crunching beneath his feet. A distraction of any sort is needed.

Carefully, Yuuri dares a glance up at the taller man. They’re eyes meet almost immediately and Yuuri lets out a flustered sound. He tries to keep his palms from sweating, but he knows it’s pointless.

“You’re practically shaking.” the alpha says looking away from him. “Maybe I came here too soon. You’re still young…”

“You shouldn’t have come.” Yuuri repeats.“And it’s not as though my age mattered to you so far.” the words slip out before Yuuri can stop them. “The day you chose me as your...your mate I was five years old. I was a child.”

The alpha is silent.

Yuuri chews on his bottom lip as they walk all the way to the edge of the village and into the barren forest. There is so very little green now, and it’s far more silent than Yuuri cares for. He always preferred the fall over winter, but winter felt infinite here. The season lasted longer than any other. Though Yuuri is accustomed to the temperature, today he feels horribly cold.

“I chose you for a reason, Yuuri. When we pick a mate...our hearts guide us. Fate guides us.”

“Fate is cruel.” Yuuri pulls his hand free from Viktor, picking up his pace ever so slightly so he doesn’t have to walk beside him.

He’s not surprised by the talk of fate. It’s common in the village of well. Doesn’t mean it has any truth to it. Fate apparently had been what most of the people called his and Viktor’s engagement. Though they usually added how surprising it was that Yuuri of all people were picked.

Not that he can blame them for thinking as such. He knows he’s not the most attractive or anything. Which is exactly why he should try to convince Viktor to find someone else.

He turns, ready to speak to speak his mind, only to come out as a small squeak when he trips over a buried branch. He falls backwards into the snow with a soft thud.

“Yuuri!” Viktor can’t help but snicker, covering his mouth to hide his smile. “Are you okay?”

Yuuri’s face is as red as it’s ever been. He struggles to sit up, rolling his body as his heavy clothes keep him down like a turtle turned on it’s shell. He was an idiot, an absolute idiot. A clumsy fool who just couldn’t stay on his own damn two feet without falling.

He proceeds to just lay on the ground covering his face in shame.

“You’ll definitely catch a cold if you stay down there.” Viktor continues laughing before he finally helps Yuuri up.

The boy sniffles, snow now dusting the entirety of his back and head. Viktor pulls him close to his body, hands snaking around the small of his back. Yuuri shivers at the cold, but Viktor’s body is warm and he finds himself drawn closer, almost pressing his head against his chest before coming to his senses and stepping back with a different sort of blush this time.

“Your mother may not be happy with me if you come back sick.” Viktor says with what looks almost like a pout on his lips. “I can keep you warm.” he opens up his arms to him once again, but Yuuri rejects the offer.

Instead he wraps his arms around himself and takes a big breath to ask the question he had been trying to before he fell. “Why me?” he starts off.

“Because you’re the only one shivering silly.” Viktor smiles.

Yuuri resists the urge to roll his eyes. “No why keep me as your m—mate. I mean...there are others more qualified. Look at me. I’m not cut out for such a thing.”

Viktor laughs again, only this time it irritates Yuuri.

“Why are you laughing? I’m trying to talk with you seriously!” he doesn’t mean to raise his voice, but he does.

“I’m sorry. It’s just that, you still have snow all over your head.” the alpha reaches out and brushes the snow out of dark hair. “It’s hard to take you seriously when you look so adorable.”

“Is this all a big joke to you? Why can’t you take me seriously? If it’s because I’m too young then why even bother coming. I don’t want you here. I don’t want to see you, I don’t want you to touch me. I don’t what anything from you but for you to leave me alone.” He breathes heavily when he’s finished. “I don’t want to marry you or give birth to your children. I just want to...I just want to live by the path i set on my own. I don’t want my life to be bound to you.” He tries to keep himself calm, keep himself from crying. But he can feel the subtle burn of tears in his eyes. “It’s not fair. What did I do to deserve this?”

Viktor watches him, expression unreadable.

“I hate it. My family treats me like i’m made of glass and the village treats me like i’m not even a person. Like I’m some kind of commodity that they can talk about behind their backs.” hot tears streak down cold cheeks. “Why did you choose me? Why do I have to be the one to give up everything just for you?” His small sobs draw the attention of the wolves that had followed. One brings itself close to Yuuri, a smaller wolf with dark brown fur and grey eyes. It presses his warm body against him, nuzzling into his side until Yuuri finally brings a hand up and pets his head.

Viktor takes a step closer to him before dropping to one knee and lowering his head. “I must apologize to you. This isn’t...I know this is not an ideal situation. I wasn’t aware...no...I didn’t think to care how much this would have affected you. My people put our trust in fate. I didn’t for one moment think to question it. So please, Yuuri, forgive me for my selfish actions.”

Yuuri wipes away his tears, eyes going wide at the apology. He can just hear his mother scolding him about making the alpha drop to his knees and beg for forgiveness. “It’s not all your fault.” Yuuri reassures because it’s the truth. His village and their customs were to blame as well.

Viktor gets to his feet, dusting off the snow. “I know...you hope to hear me cancel the engagement, but I will not.”

Yuuri furrows his brows, not even wanting to look at the older man.

“Even now, more than ever I believe that fate was not wrong when it led me to you. Though you may hate me now, I hope...I hope to make you happy. I hope you will open your heart to me one day. Or...at least give me the chance to prove myself.” He puts his hand on Yuuri’s shoulder. “I’m sorry for scaring you. I won’t overstay my welcome.” he smiles sweetly before turning on his heels. “Phichit can escort you home. I’ll leave right away.”

Yuuri blinks in confusion. He was just going to leave? Just like that? Sure that’s what Yuuri had wanted, but still...It felt off leaving it like this. The engagement was still on and Yuuri was no closer to freedom when he started. But...there was a certain sense of relief he felt now. Viktor was not the cruel man he had pictured him as being.

The brown wolf beside Yuuri circles his body happily, tail wagging as he walks behind him and pushes against his back, nudging him to follow behind Viktor.

“You must be Phichit.” Instead of following the alpha he rubs his hand across the wolf’s back. I suppose...there’s nothing I can do to change his mind.” He lowers his head, feeling suddenly much colder than he had earlier. “I can’t run away after all.” 

He takes a deep breath, letting cold air fill his lungs before releasing slowly.

 

At home his mother and father scold him. They tell him he’s selfish and a fool for rejecting Viktor so openly before. They remind him of how important this marriage is to the village. Tell him that people put their faith in him. Yuuri listens without uttering a word. It’s not until his sister puts a stop to it that his parents finally concede and leave the house to rush to prepare an offering for the beasts forgiveness.

“Yuuri…” Mari stares at him from across the room.

He says nothing.

“Was he kind?”

He nods slowly.

“Did he hurt you? Touch you inappropriately?”

He looks up to her now. He face is serious, a hint of worry in her furrowed brow.

“Yuuri if he did something to you—”

“He didn’t.”

There is a silence between them. Yuuri lets the events of the day course through his head. Searching for some answer to some question he doesn’t even know. There is still fear in him. Fear of the unknown. Fear of Viktor. He’s certain that neither will go away easily.

“It’s really over for me, isn’t it?” he breaks the silence with a small voice.

“Just because he’s some kind of god doesn’t mean I won’t kick his ass for hurting you.” She closes the gap between them, cupping his face in her hands. “It will be okay Yuuri, it will all be okay. I know it’s not what you want, but it will work itself out. I won’t let you go through this alone. And if that man thinks he’s going to just take you away from us forever than he’s wrong. I won’t let him. You are my baby brother and I will never abandon you. Do you understand me?”

Yuuri bites on his bottom lip, finding it hard to keep eye contact with her. Again he wants to cry. Because for so long every single person around him was more than willing to let him go. They were ready to let him go and never see him again. As though his life here and all the connections he had would be cut without remorse. It was painful. Everyone was so willing...so accepting of saying goodbye forever…

Mari was not.

He throws his arms around his sister, tears pouring from his eyes as he cries into her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. Viktor is not a bad guy and he really doesn't want to hurt Yuuri. I can't wait to start writing fluff!!!  
> Anyway, next chapter will be the wedding =D
> 
> Talk to me or tag me in things on tumblr: iceprincess-Yuri


	3. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has come...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Thank you endlessly for your support and kind comments. I'm glad you guys like the idea of this fic. I'm very excited to write this. Hopefully it will have all sorts of fluff ^^
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> A/N: no beta, sorry for any typos lol

After all the years that pass, the fear that Yuuri felt for the rapidly approaching future had not disappeared completely. His fear for Viktor had not disappeared either. Nor did his bitterness to those who encouraged the union.

He spent everyday in an endless cycle of repetition. He’d wake, eat breakfast his mother would provide, then dress for his lessons.

His first was taught by an elderly woman, short and thin with a messy toss of gray hair on her haid. She was sweet, always eager to introduce him to various poets and readings she thought would be necessarily. He learned an abundance of them. Learned to sing them like songs. They expected him to recite such things to Viktor, to charm him with his knowledge and words.

Yuuri simply humored the woman. She was sweet, kind hearted, though the lesson wasn’t needed. Yuuri had no plans on wooing the alpha with flowery words. He had no plans on wooing him at all.

His next set of lessons was given by a burly woman with dark hair and eyes. Unlike the other man, she was a horrible woman. She was charged with teaching him child rearing. The woman had twelve kids herself so he supposes she was the best candidate. She gave him demonstrations on how to hold a child properly, how to feed them, how to wraps a blanket around them properly to keep the cold out. Things Yuuri wished he didn’t have to learn these things.

He was not ready for this, not in the least bit. It was the worst class of the day. The one that made him feel absolutely humiliated.

As the days to the ceremony ticked closer, Yuuri found himself waking in the middle of the night from horrid dreams. He was plagued by the idea that Viktor would keep playing the part of the gentle husband until they were out of sight of the village. Viktor would then grab him roughly by the arm and yank him close, bearing his fangs. He would growl and Yuuri would try to escape the man’s grasp only to be pinned to the carriage seat. Viktor would lean over him, a wicked smile painted on his lips before leaning down and tearing into Yuuri’s throat.

He would wake from these dreams in a cold sweat and his heart pounding against his chest so violently he thought it might burst from his chest.

Though he can’t be blamed for all the nightmares that haunt him. At just 18, Yuuri was a mere day away from the fate he had been dreading since he was younger.

The ceremony was to be a grand one. The village had spent an entire half a month to prepare for it. There were many preparations that needed to be done. Offerings, blessings, the village split the work amongst themselves.

The older women of the village were in charge of Yuuri. Being that they spent a week cleaning his body everyday with what they deemed special oils and soap. The had to scrub away the dirt and grime of life in the village to prepare him for his new life with the Great Ones. Yuuri found in a nuisance. Being gawked at and touched by all these women daily was both embarrassing and tiring.

His only saving grace was that he was allowed visitations during this time, in which Yuuko and Takeshi utilized to the fullest. After all, it would be their last week together. They spent their time talking about little things. Stuff from childhood along with gossip and rumours about the kids they went to school with. They fill any silence with laughter and jokes and don’t allow Yuuri to feel the burden and fear of the oncoming date. His friends also tell him another thing, that Yuuko is pregnant with Takeshi’s child.

The news doesn’t come as a shock, in fact he’s relieved that he was able to hear about it from them before he left. Though he can’t deny the jealousy he feels. Not because he had liked Yuuko when he was young- he had gotten over that by now- but because they had each other. They were in love and happy and chose to bring a child into this world because they wanted to. Not because they were forced to.

Still, he is happy for them. They will be together, they will be happy. He knows they’ll miss him and he’ll miss them too. Yuuko and Takeshi are the best thing that could have happened to him. Friendships like theirs doesn’t come often, and he might never find such a friend again. But so long as they’re okay and alive, that’s enough for him.

They were forced to say goodbye early, at the final night before the ceremony no visitors outside the family were permitted. It was harder than Yuuri could ever have imagined. He had broken down in tears and  fallen into their arms. He couldn’t even get the words out really, just sobbed uncontrollably. His friends had tried to be strong for him, holding him closely and rubbing his back in a an attempt to ease his suffering. But Yuuri’s heart was broken.

He cries even harder when he’s pulled apart from them, forced to watch them escorted out by a woman whose name he doesn’t even know.

It isn’t fair.

When the last of the strangers leave and Yuuri is left with his family, he feels a new emotion setting in. An almost numbness. This may very well be their last time together and yet, he can’t manage to feel anything. He knows it’s his heart trying to protect itself. That if his own emotions took hold when saying goodbye to his sister, he really would break.

How could he leave her? How would he survive life without Mari? His body shakes at the thought of waking up and never being able to see her face again. Never being able to hear her voice or her laugh. Never being able to sit beside her during dinner and talk about meaningless things together.

Even his parents, to whom he still felt bitterness to would be missed. He knows they love him, in their own way at least. And he isn’t sure when he’ll forgive them, but...He is still sad to say goodbye.

If Viktor really doesn’t let him come back then, Yuuri is sure he will lose himself in that place.

.

.

.

Yuuri stares up at the wedding clothes hanging on the wall, a gift from Viktor. Layers of white and silk. A robe of sorts with undeniable beauty and a long white fur cloak to match. He would be wearing those clothes today.

“Yuuri.” his mother calls him to his bath. He strips himself of his clothes before stepping into the warm water of their small tub. The scent of the soap is almost overwhelming and Yuuri can see some sort of mixture in the water. Something to make his skin soft and retain a good scent. It’s a bit uncomfortable but he puts up with it.

He washes himself slowly, eyes tired from lack of sleep and the tears he had shed. He feels like he’s not really awake, like he’s just drifting through the motions without making an conscious effort.

By the time night fell in the village, he would be gone. He would be with Viktor.

Tonight he would sleep beside a stranger. Tonight he would…   
Yuuri bites on his bottom lip, heart dropping into his stomach.

Tonight he would be expected to conceive a child. Tonight he would lose his virginity to a man he has met only twice. An older man. Not even a man but a beast.

He washes himself down slowly, until the water in the tub turns cold and forces him up and out. He wraps himself in a thin cotton robe before staring at the back of the door.

This was it. This was his last moment of freedom. Once he stepped outside he would be dolled up in an effort to turn him into something he’s not, a beautiful bride. They would cover his face in makeup, pin his hair back and dress him in the snowy white robes of his wedding attire. Then they would shove him out the door.

Once he was gone...would anyone even think of him? Or would he be remembered as the boy who was chose, sent away to save the village. The boy who married the beast. Would they even recall his name?

Yuuri’s gaze drops to the floor. He barely notices when the door slides open and Mari walks in the cramped bathroom.

“Yuuri.”

He jumps at the sound of his name, head snapping up to meet her eyes. “Mari…” he manages a smile.

“I can’t stay long…”She frowns, clenching the fabric of her long beige skirt. “They’re making me leave to join the rest of the villagers but I couldn’t leave without…”

Yuuri can see the redness under her eyes, her skin rubbed raw from wiping tears. His sister had never been one to cry. Even when they were younger she faced any trouble or sadness with a strong smile. That’s just who she was — the strong one. Yuuri could always count on his sister to put on a brave and confident face. It had been the face that had guided him through his life. Now that face was gone, chipped away by the time that led up to today. No longer was there confidence and bravery. Now it was only sorrow.

Yuuri swallows, digging deep inside himself for courage. He would be the strong one this time. Just for this last time he would put on the brave face, give his sister the confidence to know that he would be okay.

He wraps his arms around her form, holding on tightly, a smile painted across his face. “I won’t let this be goodbye.” he says to her softly. His lips tremble but he hides his fear well. “I refuse for this to be goodbye.” He pauses. “I love you so much.”

She returns his embrace, hot tears streaking down her cheeks now.”I’m sorry, I just... I just...I want to tell you to be strong. Be strong and be happy. I promise you I will see you again. No matter what it takes, you hear me? I will never abandon you. Now promise me Yuuri. Promise me that you will try to make peace with the situation. That you’ll keep your head up and not lose yourself.”

“I promise.” he doesn’t hesitate, struggling to keep back his tears. “I promise, Mari.”

She lets out a sigh of relief, pulling away slowly. It takes everything for Yuuri not to throw himself back into her arms. “I’ll see you soon baby brother.”

He doesn’t even get to respond as she exits the room swiftly, sliding the door shut behind her.

Yuuri is left alone, and for one last time he allows himself to cry silently.

 

The matriarchs of the village fill the space of  their small home in order to help prepare Yuuri for the ceremony. They cover him in a scented oil — lavender, Yuuri believes — massaging it into his skin until the scent seems to leak from him. He keeps his eyes cast down, face red from embarrassment as the woman drag their hands across his naked form. 

His mother watches with a smile, hands clasped together and tears in her eyes. She doesn’t say much, just bits and pieces of praise and approval. Her elation at the arrangement is suffocating. It’s almost enough to bring his sadness back to anger, but he swallows it down. Letting it slide down his throat dryly.

Once the women have finished with the oils, they start on making him look far more presentable. They line his eyes in something black and wet. Like paint, he thinks though he knows that’s not the case. It has a strange smell to it but the scent is quickly overpowered by his own lavender fragrance.

Next they swipe his cheeks with a rose colored powder. The women’s smiles grow as they ogle him.

“Look at how well this all suits him.”

“Should have been born a girl.”

“Our Lord is going to be so pleased.”

“Hiroko your son is beautiful.”

Yuuri doesn’t feel like the beauty they praise him as.

The women finish up his makeup with a touch of red gel to his lips. Yuuri’s face twists in disgust at the strange taste. His instinct is to rub it off but his hands remain awkwardly at his side.

He wants clothes on. The humiliation is utterly crushing and he just wants it all to be over with.

The women only take their time when it comes to the meticulous task of dressing him. This time, his mother lends her assistance.

The first layer is a thin, almost see through, white silk robe. It’s amazingly detailed, with small but distinct snowflakes woven in a beautiful pattern. It’s a delicate layer, and Yuuri is afraid that any sudden movement may tear the fragile fabric.

The second is a thicker material. A solid white kimono. Yuuri hates the way it feels against his skin but it’s just as pretty to look at as the first layer. In the right light, Yuuri could make out the flash of golden specks imbedded in the material. Nothing he had ever seen before. The women tie it off with a shimmering white sash and a golden rope that hangs off his hip.

The entirety of the ensemble clings to him so perfectly, it’s as if it was made solely for him. It hugs him in the right places and accentuates the curve of his hips.

“You look beautiful.” one woman says as she combs back his hair out of his eyes.

At the same time, his mother disappears from the room. She returns quickly bearing his necklace, the one Viktor had give him the first time they met. The symbol that Viktor had claimed him, chosen him.

Yuuri pushes the thoughts away, locks them up tightly beside the sadness and the pain and the bitterness. It’s all he can do to not completely break down.

His mother ties the leather rope around his neck, sliding her hands carefully to his shoulders.

“Yuuri you should be happy.” she says. “Once the full ceremony is complete, you’ll be able to live a good life with Lord Nikiforov. You’ll have a beautiful family of your own that I know you will raise with all the beautiful love you carry in your heart.” she cups his face in her hand. “I love you. We love you.”

He tones out the rest of her talk, only able to focus on the way he felt so heavy in the clothes. Like a weight was crushing down on him, getting heavier and heavier as time goes on. It’s a horrid feeling. Like he was simply waiting for the final push that would crush him.

The women, ignorant to his inner turmoil and pain, put the last layer of clothing on him, an elegant white fur cloak, soft to the touch, that that was sure to drag across the ground as he walked. If it were not for the situation, it would have been a beautiful piece of clothing. But Yuuri doesn’t want to admire it, he only wants to rip it from his body.

“He’s perfect.”

“Better than perfect.”

“He’s sure to give Viktor many children.”

“Your household will surely be blessed after this.”

“We are honored to have our child chosen by the Great Ones.”

Yuuri can feel his heartbeat in his ears. The floor seems to sink beneath him and the walls seem to collapse around him. His breath falters and he can feel the onset of panic.

“Yuuri.” His mother’s voice breaks his trance. He meets her gaze with a small whimper, one last plead. One last beg for a miracle, a saviour. She only smiles. “It’s time.”

He feels hands pulling him to the door before sliding white boots onto his feet. Everything happens so fast his brain can’t keep up. And then he feels the cold wind from the outside whipping around him as one of the women opens the front door.

Where once the snow was blowing harshly about, now comes in a gentle fall. Yuuri dares to look up, breath leaving him as the entirety of the village is lined at his door on both sides. All the people he knew, the people he had grown up with, stand before him. Here to bid him one last farewell.

A quick glance and he can see the amount of joy and pride written on the villager’s faces. Eagerness to send him off.

They all stand at attention, every other hand holding a bright lantern. They light the way to his future. The way to Viktor and to his new life. It would have been a beautiful sight in another time. The soft, warm glow of fire, the fresh fallen snow. In another time and another place, such a sight would have brought a smile to his face and joy to his heart.

But any thoughts of joy are swiftly taken as he stares ahead.

At the end of the line stands Viktor. Just as tall, if not taller than he remembers. Just as terrifyingly beautiful. 

Yuuri swallows, mind flashing with horrible images of what would come after. They flash to his nightmares, of Viktor’s wicked grin and white teeth. This is it. He takes a breath, then a step.

The people are silent as walks slowly down the path, head held as high as he can manage given the panic in him. He keeps his face straight, taking one step at a time in stride. Behind him, the train of his fur cloak follows.

As he walks the villagers he pass quickly extinguish their lanterns. There is only darkness behind him now, urging him forward. Step by step by step. 

His pulse only quickens as he gets closer to the man who would be his future husband...the future father of the children he would be forced to birth. The thought is almost enough to stop him in his tracks, but he continues. It’s already too late to turn back now.

He doesn’t dare glance at the faces of his friends and family. Doesn’t want to risk his own sanity breaking. He only stares forward, drawing ever closer to the piercing blue gaze that’s on him.

The closer he gets to Viktor the clearer the man’s appearance becomes. His hair is short now, no longer hanging down his back but long bangs falling gracefully over his left eye. His shoulders are broader now too, he’s bigger and it makes Yuuri only feel that much smaller, that much more afraid.

Viktor smiles as Yuuri comes to a complete stop in front of him. There is a few moments of silence before Yuuri finally lifts his gaze to meet Viktor’s.

The alpha goes to speak but seems to lose his words, and his breath. “My how you’ve grown.” he manages out. 

The alpha looks him up and down, drinking in his image. “You’re beautiful, Yuuri.” the taller man takes his hands in his. “Very beautiful.” he thumbs over Yuuri’s hands before bringing them to his lips for a soft kiss.

Warmth spreads through his body, and Yuuri find a himself no longer cold.

“Yuuri, I know this is not what you want. I will not pretend it is.” The alpha's voice is quiet. “I only hope that with time, you will come to accept me. Till then, I will continue to treat you kindly, gently. I will be a good mate to you, keep you safe.”

Yuuri looks down as he feels cold metal on his skin. He audibly gasps at the sight of a beautiful golden band sliding onto his ring finger. He looks up, meeting Viktor’s gaze once more.

“I promise to love you with every fiber of my being. So long as my heart beats in my chest, so long as there is breath in my body, I will love you.”

The alpha lifts a hand, bringing it to cup Yuuri’s face gently. The boy stiffens as Viktor leans forward, eyes fluttering closed before pressing his lips softly upon Yuuri’s.

There is warmth in the kiss. It spreads through the smaller man, pulls him closer as Viktor deepens the kiss. Yuuri struggles for breath, relieved when Viktor finally pulls away from him.

The alpha smiled, brushing his thumb over the pout of Yuuri’s lip. “That was wonderful.” he leans forward again, bringing their lips together once more in a light peck.

Yuuri furrows his brow in response, turning his head away. He doesn’t want to encourage it.

“I have a carriage waiting for us, to take us home.” he holds out his hand. “Come, Yuuri.”

Yuuri looks over his shoulder at the villagers one last time. He looks to his friends, looks to his family. Looks to everything and everyone he has known since he was but a child. Then he gives them all a sad smile before taking the alpha’s hand and walking away.

  
  


The carriage looks like something fit for royalty unlike the usual wooden carts he’s used to. This one is white, decorated with flowers and vines that wrap around the round body. Even the horses that pull it are a beautiful color, with snow white bodies and long flowing manes.

“The pack is very excited about meeting you tomorrow.” Viktor says casually as he opens the door to the carriage and helps Yuuri up. The alpha climbs in after him, sliding next to him on the seat. Yuuri remains still, hands balled into fist on his lap. He keeps his gaze forward.

“It’s the only thing they’ve been talking about for weeks. Phichit is especially excited to see you.”

He is met by silence. Yuuri has nothing to say, not now. He’s still in a state of shock, fear.

Viktor says nothing more the rest of the ride. Though at some point he does slide his hand to Yuuri’s lap, rubbing his thigh slowly.

The ride doesn’t last as long as Yuuri believed it would. Before long the carriage comes to a halt and Viktor is climbing out.

Yuuri expects to be greeted by a pack of unfamiliar faces but when Viktor helps him down from the carriage there is only silence. He takes a moment to look around, eyes going wide at the beautiful sight before him.

They are in a clearing surrounded by a wall of trees. An elegant structure lies before him. A large temple of sorts that stretches far and wide. The structure sits on thick stilts atop a blue lake. It’s a beautiful place Yuuri must admit. Something he can’t believe exist in the middle of the dense forest he called home.

“Welcome.” Viktor says, placing his hand on the small of Yuuri’s back.

“Where is everyone.” Yuuri can’t help but ask. Everything is so silent it’s almost uncomfortable.

“Hunting.” The alpha guides him to a long set of steps that lead to the temple's entrance. “It’s a tradition. The pack will spend the night hunting for food for a celebratory feast tomorrow morning.”

Yuuri swallows. “So...it will be just us.” he doesn’t even want to ask, he knows the answer.

Viktor blushes. “Yes. For our consummation to be...private.”

Yuuri holds back a fearful whimper. He doesn’t want this. Instead of speaking up, he holds back his worries, keeping quiet as they reach the top of the steps.

The inside of the temple is even more beautiful than the outside. It’s decorated in reds and golds with statues and vases decorating shelves and floor space. Giant golden wolves greet them as they enter. The entire entrance emits a warm feeling.

That warm feeling is shattered when Viktor leads him straight back down a long hall. He slides open a door to reveal a large, dimly lit room. The walls are lined with painted screens displaying mountains and skies. In the back of the room there is a door that leads to an outside patio. Though at the moment Yuuri’s eyes can only focus on the large bed in the center. It takes up the majority of the room. Red sheets of silk followed by a throw of fur pelts. Pillows lay in a pile at the head of the bed, pressed against a finely carved headboard.

He takes a breath, the smell of incense filling his nose. This room, this bed, he...he can’t. He can’t do this. It’s too much too fast.

Yuuri falters, taking a step back and bumping into the alpha.

Viktor places his hands on his shoulder before sliding them down the length of his arms. “I hope this room is satisfactory.” He says against Yuuri’s ear. “I had new sheets made of the finest silk. I’ve stocked the closet full of clothing for you as well. You won’t go without.”

Yuuri can’t move, can’t breath as Viktor’s hand slide back up and forward, unfastening his fur cloak. The alpha pulls it off slowly and lays it across a nearby chair before his hands return to Yuuri’s body, resting on his hips.

“I— it’s lovely.” Yuuri swallows back tears. He wants to turn to the man, push him away, yell at him to not touch him. But he’s afraid. Afraid that if he fights, he may get hurt. He doesn’t know this man. Doesn’t know who he really is. How can he trust him to be kind or gentle. Just because he says he will treat him right, doesn’t mean he will.

“I’m glad you think so.” Viktor kisses the top of the boy’s head.

There is a small silence between them. Yuuri can practically hear his own heart racing, can feel Viktor’s breath against his skin. He can also feel the subtle movements of fingers rubbing shapes onto his hips.

The alpha moves closer to him. Yuuri can feel his broad chest against his back.

“Yuuri…” Viktor breathes before pressing a kiss against his neck.

The younger man practically folds in on himself, shutting his eyes tightly. He had to just go somewhere else. Had to distract his mind, and separate it from his body. If he took his mind elsewhere, he could handle it, right?

The alpha kisses down his neck, down his shoulder, while his hands slide forward and work on untying the sash around his waist.

“I’m very happy to have been brought together. Happy to have found my mate.”

Yuuri trembles at his touch, clenching his hand into a fist as Viktor litters his shoulder with soft kisses. His fear is only intensified by the sound of his sash sliding to the floor. Viktor turns him, cupping his face in his hands before bringing their lips together.

There is no love in this kiss. No affection. Nothing. It’s an empty kiss— disgusting—  and Yuuri turns his head away from it.

“Hey now, don’t worry, I’ll be as gentle as I can.” he turns his head back to him but Yuuri grabs his wrists.

“No. I don’t want to.” he says in a small voice, afraid of any repercussions of his actions. “Please Viktor.”

“Why not?” the silver haired man cocks his head to the side. There is real confusion in his voice that surprises Yuuri. Doesn’t this man understand that he doesn’t want this? Doesn’t want any of this?  “If the room isn’t to your liking we can go to another. Or perhaps you would rather eat first?”

“N— no I just…”

Viktor moves to kiss him again, but Yuuri pulls away fully this time, sliding away from his grasp with wide eyes. “Do you not wish to consummate our union.”

“I can’t! I can’t right now. I’m not mentally prepared.” he holds his robes closed, eyes prickling with tears. He can’t pretend anymore. “I’m frightened. It’s too much in one day.”

“Then tomorrow we will complete our bond.” Viktor smiles brightly and Yuuri shrinks back further.

“No, I’m. I just. To have sex with someone I barely know, i can’t do that. I can’t do such a thing with someone I don’t love and who doesn’t love me. Don’t you understand that? I don’t know you! My feelings haven’t changed.”

“I do love you!” the alpha says. “You are my chosen mate. I love you Yuuri.”

“No, you don’t. You don’t even know me. I’m just another stranger. You only love me because you think you have to and I...I just can’t.” he covers his face with his hands. He feels panic setting in, he tries to keep it contained but he can’t keep from trembling.

Viktor stares down at him. He doesn’t speak, doesn’t move, just allows Yuuri a moment to collect himself before he breaks the silence. “I would never force you ,Yuuri.” he smiles, walking past the younger man and over to a tall closet. He opens it, pulls out an item and lays it across the bed. “Those are night clothes for you. Feel free to make yourself comfortable. I’ll be in a room on the west side of the building.”

Yuuri looks to him. “What?”

“I told you before. I want you to fall in love with me. I want to make you happy. I want to be a good husband. If you’re uncomfortable with my presence, then I will hold off the consummation until you fully consent to it. I will not harm you, Yuuri.” he reassures, walking to the door. “You are free to roam, though please try not to wander far. Phichit will come to you in the morning and help you get ready for breakfast.” The alpha smiles and waves. “Goodnight, Yuuri. Call for me if you need anything.”

Yuuri stays quiet as Viktor turns, closing the door behind him.

He takes a breath he didn’t know he was holding, heart calming once he was left alone. He collapses to his knees in equal parts relief and surprise.

Viktor had walked away, had left him alone. He didn’t force himself on him like his nightmares warned him he might do. He looked into Yuuri’s eyes, saw he was scared and left him alone.

The first night in this far away place he would spend alone, and he couldn’t be happier.

But tomorrow was another day entirely. Tomorrow the temple would be full of life. Full of people he didn’t know.

Tomorrow would set the tone for the rest of his life with Viktor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I really enjoyed writing this chapter and am more excited to write the next one!  
> Lets hope Yuuri has a good first day as a newly wed =D
> 
> Find me on tumblr: iceprincess-yuri


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's first morning in a strange and foreign place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your endless support! I've worked hard to get this chapter to you and am so excited to post it!!   
> All your kind comment are so motivating <3
> 
> No beta, sorry for any mistakes its like 5am right now =P
> 
> Enjoy~

Yuuri awakes slowly, warm sunlight peeking in from the window and casting light across his eyes. He turns in the bed, not really wanting to wake just yet after so little sleep. His body is heavy and he feels an overwhelming tiredness keeping his eyes closed.

He turns his body, the unfamiliar softness in the bed dragging him deeper into his want to remain asleep. 

He hadn’t slept that much to begin with. Being in a foreign space all by himself left him awake and frightened. Every noise, every shadow he saw in the room was one of the monsters that lived here sneaking up to do him harm. Instead of sleeping he laid awake, shivering in fear from the idea of sleeping anywhere but his own bed with his family near by. Right now he wants to sleep a little more but the room is just too bright. He tries pulling the covers over his head, but even that doesn’t help.

WIth a heavy sigh, he sits up, wiping the sleep from his eyes and scratching at his head.

So this was it. Today his new life began. His life as Viktor Nikiforov’s mate. His life with a pack of beasts that were nothing but strangers. He would have to find out how to cope with this new life. Have to figure out to walk through this new life without completely hating himself and everyone here.

It’s a surreal feeling. As though he’s in some sort of strange fantasy. As though he was in some make believe world that he couldn’t escape. But all this is real. The chirping of birds and running water outside was as real as the warmth of the blankets and the softness of the bed he lied on. As real as the whisper of voices outside and the creaking of footsteps scurrying across a hardwood floor.

It is all very real, and all very terrifying.

The sound of the door opening has Yuuri’s head snapping up. He clutches the silk sheets and pulls them high, hiding as much of himself as he can.

“Oh, you’re awake?” A thin and dark skinned boy with a top of dark hair enters. He wears a pale green robe tied with a tan wrap. In his hand he carries a wide wooden box decorated with red and blue stones. It’s an ornate design and Yuuri finds himself staring a little too hard at it before looking away.

“I was afraid you would be sleeping all day.” The stranger walks to the side of the bed and sets the beautiful box down on the mattress. “I hope you slept well.”

Yuuri barely gives a nod.

“Good.” The man slides the lid off the top of the box and sets it aside gently. “I was very surprised when I saw Viktor in the guest bedroom if I’m honest. Usually the first night is…” He stops himself before he continues, opening the lid of the box. His eyes meet Yuuri’s. “You must be so overwhelmed with everything. Being in a new place and with a new husband. It’s sure to be scary at first but I promise everyone is nice here.” He smiles

Yuuri says nothing back, just stares.

“Oh, my bad. My name is Phichit! You probably don’t remember me do you?” he scratches the back of his head.

Yuuri does remember. The last time he had seen him though, the young man was not a man at all, but a wolf. A beast. “I’m Yuuri…” He trails, still nervous.

“Well, Yuuri, Viktor asked me to help you out for today.”

“He did?” Yuuri lowers the protective barrier of blankets. Allowing himself to relax slightly. “Where is he?”

“Don’t worry your pretty little head. He’s getting ready for the breakfast feast, which you will be attending as well and then he’ll be out of your hair.” Phichit pulls out what Yuuri thinks looks like a high collared dark blue dress with long flowing sleeves, and a matching pair of pants. “I’ll give you the grand tour and then you’re pretty much free to do whatever. I mean, it’s your house too now.”

“This is not my home.” Yuuri says quietly, staring down and clenching the blanket tightly.

Phichit is quiet. Stares at him for a moment before sitting on the bed and giving him a gentle look. “I know it’s...not ideal. No, that’s an understatement. You didn’t even get a choice in the matter and it’s unfair. I know that. You miss your family and friends and I’m so sorry that you are feeling lost and scared. Today will be hard on you.”

“You and Viktor both know how I’m feeling and yet I’m still here. You don’t really care. If you did you’d...you’d…” They would let him go home, be free. So what was the point in them trying to comfort him when he was the reason he was here in the first place?

Of course he couldn’t put all the blame on the pack. His village and their repulsive traditions were to blame for his being here more than anything. Horrid customs that put a child through years of shame and self hatred and bitterness. No matter how much he begged his parents not to send him away he was only met by disappointment. His family, his village, they all sent him away.

Phichit continues to smile softly, a look of sympathy. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to upset you. It’s just....it’s how it’s always been. Not that that makes it right of course.” He stands and bows his head. “ Despite all this, and despite the circumstances of you being here, I hope that you will find happiness in living with us. And I hope you will at least give all of us a chance. We mean no ill will to you. Especially not Viktor. He’s a good man and an even better alpha.”

Yuuri watches as the other boy smooths out the clothing on the bed. He finds it hard to take comfort from the words. How was he to just ignore his apprehension and fear and go along with everything that has happened?

“We are having a feast in celebration of your marriage. I hope you will join us.” Phichit gives one last bow before leaving Yuuri alone in the room.

He sighs, he doesn't want to budge an inch. He would rather spend another day hiding back in this room, away from the reality of the situation. He wanted to stay away from the others and stay away from Viktor. He isn’t ready for what may happen. He’s afraid of how everyone would look at him, treat him. Would they only see him as some sort of prize? Only a bride that was meant to bare Viktor a child?

Yuuri takes a deep breath as he slides off the bed. He looks down upon the clothes he's meant to wear with a wary look.It's a flashy get up. The dark tunic like top is beautiful but like his wedding robes there was an almost shimmer of silver to it. It’s too much, like everything else he’s seen.

Quickly, he undressed before pulling the elaborate clothes on. The high collar is uncomfortable and he pulls at it nervously before sliding his pants on. He slips on a pair of matching shoes that sit by the bed and makes his way to a large ornate mirror that hangs over a small desk. He examines himself closely, turning in a circle and watching the fabric sway.

“You can do this.” He encourages himself, running fingers through dark hair. “You can do this.”

He gives himself only a few minutes of preparation before straightening his back and walking out the door.

.

.

.

To say there was a bustle outside would be a great understatement. Unlike last night when they arrived, the place is packed and full of life. He doesn’t expect to see human faces, but that’s what turns to him as he slowly exits the room. Humans in elegant looking clothes in a assortment of colors. No two look the same though all hold the same curious eyes as the eagerness is evident in their stares. Stares which Yuuri tries to avoid as much as possible while he walks.

“That’s him.” he hears their whispers as he passes.

“He’s the bride, right?”

“Why was he sleeping alone?’

“Did something bad happen?”

“Yuuri.”

At the sound of his name he looks up. Phichit is walking toward him, a small child with scruffy dark blonde hair following close behind and clutching onto his robe.

“I’m ready but, “ He looks down. “Um, is this your child?”

Phichit laughs, scooping the kid up in his arms. “Nope. His father is out on guard duty so I was watching over him. A lot of the kids here stick to me like glue since I’m clearly the most fun of the pack.” He laughs and the child smiles at the sound.

“Come Yuuri, everyone is so eager to meet you.” Phichit smiles excitedly, taking Yuuri by the hand and pulling him down the hall. They turn a few corners until they reach a large dining hall. In the center is a long table stacked with food of all sorts. Yuuri has never seen such a feast before. Not even during big holidays in the village. His eyes scan the people around the table. Men, women of all ages and sizes stare up at him with wonder in their eyes. They watch him the moment he walks through the door and never let their gazes shift.

“This is Yuuri?” a small blonde with a streak of red in his hair perks up. “Ah, he’s so pretty!”

Yuuri blinks, a bit confused though appreciative of the comment. The way everyone was looking at him...it was strange. They looked at him with a similiar wonder that the village looked at him with. Though...this gaze was warmer.

“He is.” Viktor voices and Yuuri turns and meets his gaze. The alpha is dressed in dark blue, same as Yuuri, with the same elegant designs though he wears a thick robe that wraps around his body and ties off with a golden sash. “I hope you slept well.” he smiles down at Yuuri who nods absently. Despite the slight fear Yuuri held, he had to admit; Viktor is beautiful. That fact hadn’t changed since he first saw him. Only this time, Viktor is his husband. His husband but still a stranger.

Viktor motions for him to sit which he does before the alpha drops down beside him.

“Viktor come on, don’t keep us waiting, you must introduce us!” a man with curly blonde hair and a short beard and mustache speaks.

Viktor laughs. “Chris, please be patient. Give him time to adjust to this. Or at least time to wake up.” he smiles at Yuuri, who gives a nervous smile back.

“Come on, gives us a little something, anything!” Chris leans forward. “Such a pretty little doe like you, seems like Viktor is a lucky man.”

“Chris.” Viktor warns again.

“I should consider myself the lucky one.” Yuuri says absently, like he knows he’s supposed to. He’s practiced the fake smile plenty of times at home. “You honor me with your choice. I only hope I can be a suitable husband to you.”

The older blonde snickers, covering his mouth with his hand. “You sound so rehearsed. There is no need to be so formal here with us.”

Yuuri blinks in surprise and blushes in embarrassment.

“Listen little doe, you’re not expected to act like some perfect little spouse that's completely happy with their place. We know you’re on the verge of freaking out so no need to waste your energy in pretending.” The blonde pours himself a cup of tea.

Phichit clears his throat. “What Chris means is, we understand. We just want you to eat and try and relax.”

“It’s a bit hard to relax with everyone staring at me.” Yuuri admits.

“Everyone is just curious.” Viktor adds in. “It’s been so long since anyone new has come to live with us, everyone's very excited and happy to see the new face.”

Yuuri lowers his head. “I see. I apologize”

“Don’t apologize. If you’re uncomfortable, we can cut this all short.” Viktor goes to give a motion but Yuuri puts a hand on top of his.

“It’s okay. I’m okay.” Even though he’s not fully all right, he doesn’t want all of the obvious hard work that others put into this celebration to go to waist. He saw the faces, the excitement and eagerness. To take that away didn’t seem fair. Even though he’s scared, even though he’s angry, he has no wish to spread that.

“Are you certain?”

He nods silently, before giving a bow to the others at the table. “My name is Yuuri. It’s a pleasure to meet you all.” he manages to stumble out without his voice cracking.

“Yuuri is a bit shy so I hope you will all treat him kindly.” It’s Viktor who places his hand on Yuuri’s this time, gently running his thumb over the top of his fingers.

“Tell us about yourself, Yuuri.” Chris smiles.

The question startles him. “Um, I-I’m not sure what to say.” He only knows what he’s supposed to say, what his teachers had taught him to say. He was supposed to talk about poetry, art. He was supposed to talk about how he loved to read and spend his time doing horribly stereotyped  ‘wife’ things. That’s all they saw him as afterall. Just some wife they dangle in front of the alpha.

“Don’t know what to say? What, you have no interests? No hobbies? What did you do everyday?”

Yuuri swallows. If he even had interests he wasn’t sure what they were. His life for the past few years had been a schedule. A schedule he had to keep to. He didn’t have time to explore his own likes and passions when he was being forced to take up fake ones.

“I have never given much thought to it. I...read, I enjoy being outside.” he says before looking to Viktor who is piling a plate with food. The alpha slides the plate to Yuuri. “Thank you.”

“You read? Anything in particular you like? I can have it fetched for you.” Viktor smiles.

Chris rolls his eyes. “Spoiling him after the first night? He must have been a very good mate.”

A hot blush spreads on Yuuri’s cheeks and he lowers his head.

“Chris.” Viktor warns.

A giggle comes from a redhead woman dressed in all black, shoulders exposed as her robe hangs loosely. “Don’t you know? Our little bride had the bed to himself last night.”

Chris head snaps up while Yuuri’s blush deepens.

“Now that is interesting.” a smile unfurls on the blonde’s lips.

“Mila, Chris. Enough.” Viktor’s voice deepens. There is almost a command to it. It’s causes a chill to go through the younger man. A chill that starts at the bottom of his feet and travels up throughout his entire body. He feels a reflex to move closer, but pushes it aside. Instead he picks up the fork that lies beside his plate and begins to pick at his food.

“Oh come on Viktor.” Mila says but still lowers her gaze. “We are just teasing.”

“Well don’t. Give him time to get used to everything before you frighten him more than he already is.”

The redhead sighs loudly but turns her attention to another man with thick makeup and pointed hair.

Yuuri stays silent as he eats. Not talking, just listening to those around him. He hears conversations about a multitude of things. Some gossip about him and Viktor. Most actually. He can’t hear them all exactly, only bits and pieces of conversations. Others talk about food and hunting, daily tasks. It’s all surprisingly mundane. 

Viktor also remains silent. Sipping at a cup of hot tea without so much as a glance in Yuuri’s direction. It’s strange. He expected Viktor to cling to him, to be more forceful and less sincere than he’s being. He expected him to behave like some angry husband, like the monster Yuuri had always imagined he must be. 

But instead Viktor has respected his wishes. Yuuri had asked to be left alone last night and Viktor was doing just that in the most respectful way he could.

None of this is at all what he expected. Not just Viktor but everyone else too. He thought the beasts spent most of their time in their large wolf forms, stalking through the forest or behaving in a far more ‘animal way’. Yet here they were, in human form dressed better than Yuuri ever had in his entire life.

The food isn’t even bad. In fact, it’s so good that Yuuri devours his plate in only a few minutes. His nerves probably added to his hunger but if he was going to stress eat, at least it was good food. Nothing back home compared.

Of course back home his mother had basically poisoned his food. Before then he would argue that his mother made the best homemade meals.

The thought makes his head swim. Back home...his mother was probably ecstatic, celebrating his new life. Back home there were only a few that would be happy to see his return.

Maybe...maybe he was a fool to wish to return. Maybe he was better off not returning.

He frowns, trying to push the thoughts away as he sips at his tea, watching as those around the table pile more food onto their plates.

“They’re big eaters.” Viktor says leaning toward him. “Don’t let that stop you from getting more.” He scoops a bit more food onto Yuuri’s plate. “Sara is our big cook.” he points to a woman at the far left of the table. She’s beautiful, with tan skin and dark hair pulled back into a bun. When she catches his gaze, she smiles. “Her twin brother Mickey is out on guard duty at the moment. His mate Emil is over there.” he points to the man beside Sara.

So there are other couples that live here as well? It makes sense, though he hadn’t even thought about it till now. “Are there many mates that live here?”

The alpha nods. “Some even have their own children. Emil and Mickey have a young boy just over three. He’s a smart one but can be a bit of a handful.”

Yuuri recalls seeing a young blonde child earlier hanging onto Phichit. He wonders if that’s the same child.

“And everyone lives here?”

“This is the main house. Only the alpha’s direct relatives live here. The rest live in separate houses, though they are all connected.” He laughs. “So yeah, I guess you could say everyone lives here.”

Yuuri feels a hint of pain in his heart.

Family…

“Yuuri...I’m sorry.”

The younger man continues to eat slowly, until he finishes off his plate. He downs his drink as well, hissing as the hot liquid goes down his throat.

“Would you like more to drink?” Phichit scoots himself closer to Yuuri.

Yuuri gives a small nod and the other man pours him another cup full of tea.

“How is the food?” he asks with a smile.

Yuuri, smiles back. Eating had calmed him a bit, made him relax. It hadn’t taken away his inner doubts and anxieties but it had taken the edge off enough that he was able to see the kindness in the other’s eyes for what it was. “Yes. I’ve never had something so delicious.”

“I’m glad you liked it. Sara is amazing!”

“Is she really the only cook around here? Seems like a lot considering how many people live here.”

“Well, Seung-Gil helps out as well but he and JJ are kind of in their honeymoon phase or whatever.”

Yuuri chooses not to ask anymore than that.

“Anyway. I’m glad you like the food at least. But if you’re all finished I can escort you back to the room.”

If Yuuri goes back to his room now, he’s certain he’ll go right to sleep. Certain he’ll stay in there with a heavy heart. But he doesn’t want to spend the rest of the day stuck in a room depressed about circumstances he can do nothing about. No he needs to do something other than sulk. He had promised his sister after all. Promised her he would try to be happy. He can’t give up on that promise so early.

“Maybe instead I can get a tour of the place or take a bath. I’d rather not spend the whole day alone if you don’t mind.”

The other man’s smile grows wide. “Yes! Of course. I’ll happily give you the grand tour! You’re gonna love the baths. It’s our own little piece of heaven.” He pauses. “Of course, only if you’re husband doesn’t mind.”

At that mention, Viktor turns to face them both. “Mind what?” He directs his question to Yuuri.

“Um, Phichit was going to show me around a bit...if that’s okay.” He bows. His skin prickles when a warm hand presses against his cheek, lifting his gaze.

“Yuuri, you need not ever bow to me.”

Their eyes meet, and Yuuri feels another intense pull. One that makes him want to throw himself into the arms of the other. The tingling returns as well, that chill down his spine, accompanied by a warmth coiling in his belly.

And then the hand against his cheek is gone and the feeling, whatever it was, disappears.

“This is your home know. You are my husband and are free to do as you wish.” he gives a soft smile. “Just don’t wander too far.”

Yuuri can only swallow and nod before Phichit is pulling him up by the wrist and dragging him away.

A chorus of pleasantries like ‘Have a nice day’ and ‘Well wishes’ send him off. It’s...comforting being met with such positivity. Especially considering his outlook on what would be happening these next few days was not at all good.

“I can’t wait to show you everything!” Phichit interrupts his thoughts. “This place can be a pain, and it’s pretty easy to get lost but at least it’s pretty.”

.

.

.

Yuuri is dragged from one end of the complex to the other. He really does get the grand tour. He’s shown the various rooms, shrines, kitchens, and lounging areas that decorate the enormous place. Phichit shows him all the other living spaces, the connected houses where the rest of the pack lives. He shows him the inner gardens, a room of green and the scent of flowers that shouldn’t even exist this time of the year. Phichit points out all the various types eagerly before gushing about the vegetable garden.

“I grow most of the stuff here.” He boasts and Yuuri laughs.

“It’s a bit strange to think of the Great Beasts growing their own food. I mean, I knew you all took on human form but I was always under the assumption that the alpha was the only one who stayed as such the majority of the time. Of course I suppose that’s just because when I would see you, Viktor was the only human face.”

“He’s a handsome face too, right?” Phichit pats his back.

Yuuri furrows his brow. “He’s...decent.” the words even taste a lie, and Phichit must know because he tosses his head back in laughter.

“No need to be coy. You’re married. It’s good you find him attractive.” He grabs Yuuri’s hand and pulls him further through the complex. “And if it’s any consolation, he thinks you’re the most beautiful person he’s ever laid eyes on.”

“That’s only because ‘fate’ told him so. I don’t think he has any opinion of me. Nor do I have any of him. I’m only here because I was forced to come.”

Phichit looks back at him. “Fate serves as a guide to most of us. It’s what we put our faith in. That there are some things that are just meant to be. That there is another force guiding us to our destined one, our true mate. For Viktor that is you.”

“He doesn’t even know me. I don’t know him.”

“Then get to know him and let him know you. Talk with him a bit. I’m sure you’ll become just as fond of him as the rest of us.”

“I can’t just...just pretend to be happy or excited about this arrangement. Not so soon.”

“I understand. Most of us do, really. Not everyone agrees with the tradition you know. It feels….off. And it puts so much pressure on the chosen mate and their family.”

Yuuri laughs at that. “I think my family was less stressed and more excited about my being chosen. My mother loved every second of it. You should have seen her yesterday.” His heart drops into his stomach. “I guess...in reality I should just be thankful that all of you are so kind. Because back home...there is nobody waiting for me. Even if a big part of me wants to return home, even if I want to see my parents and sister and friends, me returning would only make them sad. They would be ashamed of me. Everyone, the entire village would shun me.”

“I’m sorry Yuuri, I really am. I just...I hope you come to love this place and I hope you can slowly come to look see us as family.”

Yuuri can feel the sincerity in the other’s voice. Another comfort he has found today. Phichit is easy to talk to and his overwhelming positivity is appreciated. It’s made the morning far easier.

.

.

.

Phichit pulls him to a long hall of doors which he pulls open one at a time to reveal a beautiful stone garden covered in snow. The cool air hits Yuuri’s face and sends a chill through his body. He turns to Phichit, who is looking at him with curiosity. “I don’t mean to be cold toward everyone. I’m just trying to figure this all out in my head.” Yuuri runs his fingers along the dark wood of the door.

“That’s okay. Take your time.”

Despite all Yuuri’s thoughts, this boy is kind. “Thank you. I didn’t expect such kindness.”

“You are a treasured member of this family now, Yuuri. We will respect your boundaries.” The smaller male sits, dangling his feet over the stone garden below. Yuuri follows suit, looking out into the snow covered expanse of the world around him.

“It’s beautiful here.” he says, tucking a strand of hair behind his ears as a small breeze blows between them.

The two remain silent, and Yuuri appreciates it. He lets himself relax in the moment. Take in breath after breath as he clears his mind.

This strange world...he is part of it now, whether he likes it or not. No amount of pouting or rebellion would change that. No amount of wishing and wanting would alter his situation.

It will be lonely...but this is all he has now.

He lifts his hand, examining the wedding ring around his finger. It glimmers in the light.

The mate of Viktor Nikiforov, Alpha of the Great Ones, the Great Beasts. That’s who he is now, who he will always be. A fact he won’t be able to change.

But just who is Viktor really, other than his title? He seems kind and understanding, but would that all change as he grew impatient. The alpha was surely expecting Yuuri to comply with tradition. Last night they were supposed to consummate their marriage. They are supposed to be trying for a child but Yuuri had said no. Would Viktor grow tired of that? Would his patience run out? When?

Tonight, would Viktor sleep beside him?

“ Everything will be okay.” Phichit places a comforting hand on his shoulder. “If you ever need to talk, I’m always here to listen. We are all here for you, Yuuri. Even Viktor.”

Yuuri pulls his legs up, hugging them tightly to his chest.

“Why don’t I show you the bath. You can bathe and relax for a bit.”

“Okay.” Yuuri agrees as Phichit helps him to his feet.

.

.

.

The bath is far more beautiful than anything Yuuri has ever seen. It’s not some small cramped room with a tiny tub. In fact, it’s not even really a room at all. It was outside, in the open air. The moment Phichit slid open the door Yuuri could feel the mix of cold air and hot steam.

It was a natural hot spring, a stone haven with even a small waterfall that cascaded down the rocks. 

Despite the lack of privacy, Yuuri is more than ready to relax in the warm waters.

“I’ll leave you alone to soak and fetch you later.” Phichit smiles, placing a towel and robe on one of the dry rocks. “Take as long as you need.”

Yuuri nods, waiting until Phichit shuts the door before slowly stripping himself of his clothes. He folds everything into a neat pile before moving closer to the water’s edge.

The water is a dull blue but beautiful nonetheless, with flecks of pink and orange. He takes a step into the water, letting out a loud breath of air. Just a foot in and it already feels amazing.

He walks in  further, letting his body sink into the water so that he can escape the cold air. He rolls his shoulder, smiling as he finds a comfortable spot to sit down and lean against one of the gray stones.

Yuuri is idle for a moment before no longer being able to resist the urge to move to the waterfall. He cups his hands and lets the water pour over them, a goofy smile spreading on his face. It’s just as hot as the rest of the water, if not hotter, but it feels amazing.

He stands, stepping under the hot water and letting it wash down his body. This was far better than anything he’s ever experienced before. Even his scented baths full of herbs and oils didn’t feel this good. The water itself is even soft against his skin, like a fine silk. 

He lathers it against his skin, runs it through his hair, just completely relaxes under its protective warmth.

“It’s the salts.” Viktor’s voice fills the air and Yuuri whips around quickly, lowering himself into the waters shyly. “Sorry!” the alpha holds up his hands before turning around. “I wasn’t trying to peek.”

Yuuri gives him an accusatory glance, though the alpha doesn’t see it.

“I was just checking in on you. Phichit told me you enjoyed the tour. He doesn’t think you’ll be getting lost but the others are already making bets” He laughs. “So, how are you?”

“I’m fine. Thank you.” Yuuri replies hastily and curses himself for the obvious fluster.

“The uh, the salts in the water. They’re good for your skin and hair.” Viktor clears his throat. “I hope everything is satisfactory and that Phichit has been a kind host.”

“He has.” Yuuri moves away from the waterfall awkwardly. “It’s a comfort to have him around honestly. He’s a good man.”

“You sound, better. I’m glad. I was afraid you would— “

“Be miserable?”

Silence.

“Yes.”

There is a long silence between the two, filled by nothing but the sound of running water. Yuuri isn’t sure what to say to him. Talking with Phichit felt different. The other man had done most of the talking anyway. But he isn’t sure on how to approach Viktor. The alpha is supposed to be his husband but he had hardly even spoken to him since the ceremony.

“I’m sorry. I’ll let you have your privacy.” Viktor starts. “Later, if you’re up for it, I would like it if you would joined me for dinner. Only if you wish of course. If you prefer, I can have food delivered to the room.” He rambles.

Yuuri takes a breath, watching the silver haired man flail his arms as he spoke, back still turned to him. If any chance was to be given, this would be a good time. A moment to get to know him as Phichit had suggested. “Okay.” Yuuri answers, moving slightly closer, body splashing through the water.

Viktor turns slowly, pale skin flush at the cheeks. “Yes?”

“I’ll join you for dinner.”

The alpha’s eyes widen before genuine joy spreads on his face. “I’ll be looking forward to it then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!!!  
> the next chapter is going to have a lot of Viktuuri since the main world building aspect is done~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri struggles with his new found life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, after multiple set backs including a death in the family, I am settled down and back to writing. You can expect weekly updates again for this new year!  
> Thank you all who have kept by me and supported me during this hard time. Your love is much appreciated.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> A/N: No beta

Yuuri swallows nervously, pulling at the collar of his robe as he waits at the table. He had come as promised.

Phichit dressed him for the dinner, had chosen a dark maroon color this time. It was far more comfortable than the one he had worn earlier, though that doesn't put his mind at ease. Not with the sheer material that made the outfit look like nothing more than an elegant piece of lingerie.

Though Phichit had smiled victoriously at the ensemble, Yuuri was more than terrified that the choice would look like nothing more than an attempt at seduction. Something he didn’t want in the least bit. All he wanted now was to hold a decent conversation. If he was going to be forced into this world, forced to live with this man as his husband, then he was going to need to be able to hold a conversation. He was going to need to do something to survive without spending the rest of his life not speaking.

If anything, maybe Yuuri could convince the alpha to let him return home. Maybe once he understood that there was no way Yuuri would fall in love with him, he would give up this talk of destiny and fate. He would return to the village in shame, but at least he would be home. His parents wouldn’t...they wouldn’t hate him would they?

No, they couldn’t. And he had his friends, and Mari. He has people who love and care and he needs to return to them. Viktor has to send him back.

Yes, that would work. It had to work. Yuuri could talk and maybe Viktor would actually listen. Maybe he would show sympathy to him. Maybe he would see that Yuuri isn’t the mate he needs. That he isn’t fit to bear children. Maybe…

He had to try at least. He has to do something.

Yuuri stares across the table. Like this morning it was piled high with food. Chicken, it appeared to be. Surrounded by an assortment of savory smelling green vegetables. A bowl of assorted bread sat beside the tray, and on the other side, sweet potatoes. In the center of the spread was a tall candle, a pinkish color with a similar looking flame. It emitted a sweet smell, floraly.

If not for absolute dreadful situation Yuuri would say that Viktor was trying to be romantic. But he knows the horrible truth of it all. Viktor’s kindness isn’t genuine. It isn’t real. It’s nothing close to romantic. However kind he may be, Yuuri can’t forget the fact that he’s not here because he wants to be. He’s not here because he believes in whatever it was Viktor preached about. He was here because Viktor wanted a mate, wanted a bride, wanted a child.

All Yuuri wants, is to go home. He wants to get back to his family and his friends. He wants to get back to what he knows and live out his life surrounded by those who loved him.

But he isn’t going anywhere. That’s the reality. Unless...he can find some way to change this.

A chill runs through him. He’s afraid, very afraid.

His fear only grows at the sound of footsteps approaching. Yuuri straightens in his seat and keeps his eyes forward.

The door slides open and there Viktor stands. Yuuri does his best to keep from flinching back, his mind going to Viktor’s gaze when he caught him in the bath. That primal look in his eyes...That split second of want he had seen. It was only a split second but it was enough.

“I was worried you wouldn’t be here when I came.” The alpha admits.

Yuuri doesn’t miss the lookover. How Viktor’s eyes follow the curve of his body. He immediately feels more self aware, and an urge to cover himself makes him hunch.

He keeps his eyes down as Viktor sits beside him, adjusting before turning his face to Yuuri.

“Everyone has been kind to you?”

Yuuri nods. “Everyone here is helpful. I haven’t gotten lost just yet.” he tries to smile, but it never crosses his face.

“That’s good to hear. It already feels much more lively with you here. Chris hasn’t stopped prattling on about you and Phichit is pretty much your number one fan it seems.” The alpha takes Yuuri’s plate and begins to fill it with food. “You are well liked. A good match for our pack.”

“I’ve been here only a day. Surely I couldn’t have made that much of an impression.” He had hardly talked to anyone, and he’s certain that morning breakfast didn’t give anyone reason to like him.

“That may be true but they can sense it.” he places a full plate in front of Yuuri. “I’d like to think we are all a terrific judge of character.”

“Judge of character?” Yuuri wants to laugh.

“I chose you didn’t I?” Viktor says with a soft smile.

The smaller male rolls his eyes. “I thought fate chose me,” is his response and he puts as much venom in it as he can muster.

“You really don’t believe me…”

Yuuri turns to face him now, meets his eyes. “I believe that when I was a child, you selfishly made me part of some sick and outdated custom. I believe you wasted your life thinking you’re in love with me because of destiny and have married me without considering how I might even feel. And I believe that none of that can be erased by you treating me to a meal I would rather eat alone.”

Yuuri takes a deep breath after that, throat going dry when Viktor’s mouth parts in confusion and shock. He hadn’t intended to say it, had meant to keep it in a thought bubble. He was supposed to be trying to be civil, but how do you be civil with a delusional man?

The alpha turns away, not speaking and Yuuri focuses in on the food in front of him.

It’s quiet.

Minutes go by and neither says a word to the other. Neither even glances at the other.

Yuuri had messed up. He had messed up big time. This isn’t how you win another person over. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go.

“Tell me...about your family.” Yuuri isn’t sure if it’s the place to start, but he has to start somewhere. He takes a sip of a fruity tasting drink while he waits for an answer.

“My mother was a kind woman. Kind but not a pushover. My father, now he’s...tough. It’s hard to win him over. I have siblings, but one brother is traveling and my youngest brother is probably off rolling around with the black wolf he’s gotten attached to.” Viktor pours his own drinks and sips at it. “You’ll know him when you see him. That is, he’ll make sure you know who he is.”

“What’s your other brother like?” Yuuri asks, finally turning in the alpha’s direction. He had been taught how important eye contact was.

“He’s rough around the edges, but has a soft heart. Honestly, he’d make a much better alpha than me. He’s always so certain of everything that comes out of his mouth. It’s almost annoying.”

“My sister is the same way.” Yuuri tries to relax himself into the conversation. “She’s always been the stronger one, the reliable one. She can say what she’s thinking so easily. Even though her stubbornness has been the fault of a bunch of arguments, in the end she’s never afraid to admit when she’s wrong.” The thought of Mari makes him take a deep breath. How would she be in this situation. Would she say what’s on her mind ,tell the alpha off and demand to be taken home? Or would she choose as he has chosen.

“What kind of foods do you like?” Viktor asks, snapping Yuuri away from his thoughts.

“Am I supposed to pick just one?” the younger man laughs and Viktor audibly gasps at the sight.

“Do you prefer pork or chicken? Beef? Do you like rice? Beans?”

“Uh, i’m not particularly picky. My mom cooks a lot of pork dishes though.”

“Then we’ll have pork tomorrow!” The alpha exclaims happily.

“What about the rest of the pack? Why don’t you pick something for them instead of me? I mean, you’ve done enough. I’d rather you not...focus so much on me.” He tries to sound thankful.

Viktor goes to say something, then stops himself. Instead he takes a knife and slices himself a piece of chicken, then another for Yuuri.

“Why don’t we enjoy this food then, since everyone worked so hard to prepare it.”

“I think I can manage that.”

They turn away from each other, eating slowly. Every now and then there would be a spark of conversation. Nothing serious, just random inquiries about the temple from Yuuri and questions about food and fun from Viktor. The alpha wasn’t afraid to ask questions Yuuri would normally shy away from. Questions about his life back home, his friends, his family. Viktor wanted to know them. No, he wanted to know Yuuri.

The evening dragged on far longer than Yuuri would have thought. He figured he would snap, would break down in tears as he plead to be taken home. But he must have been tired. All day he had been on edge, on the verge of running. He had been forced to sit beside a man he didn’t love and play house. If any fighting was to be done, it would have to wait until the morning. All Yuuri wants now is sleep.

'

'

'

Viktor stretches his arms, a satisfied smile on his face. “Shall I escort you to your room? It’s been quite a day.”

The younger man nods. “Thank you.” He follows Viktor through the maze of halls. It's fairly empty, most doors closed and lights out. He recalls Viktor mentioning that only the family stays in the main house of the temple. If so, Viktor's youngest brother may be somewhere in these halls. He had yet to meet him, though he feels certain he would rather not.

“If you need me at all during the night, just call. I won’t hesitate.” Viktor speaks as they come upon the destined room. There are a few silent beats between them before he speaks again.“I’m very happy that you joined me today, Yuuri. And I must apologize if...I am in any way making you uncomfortable. I don’t mean it, and I certainly don’t mean to make you feel like some sort of hostage here.”

Yuuri decides against arguing. Decides that tonight, he would make due with this. Just for today, he will keep his mouth shut. He must keep the alpha in a good mood.

The young man is so focussed on his silence he misses the chance to swat away the hand that cups his cheek tenderly.

“Have a good night.” The alpha brushes his thumb across his husband’s soft flesh, before slipping away slowly and disappearing down the hall.

Yuuri quickly shuts the door to his room, tears the uncomfortable clothes off of himself before slipping on a simple robe that was left on the bed as nightwear.

Tomorrow he will talk to Viktor about leaving. About taking another spouse. Yuuri isn’t fit for this life. Just the thought of having to...give birth makes him ill. It isn’t right for him. It’s impossible. He can’t be forced to do such a thing. Viktor would just have to find another.

He lays in the middle of the bed, throws himself into the softness. Tonight he would sleep and gather his thoughts, tomorrow he would wake to fight again.

.

.

.

His dreams that night are of home. He’s sitting happily at the table with his family. There isn’t food on the table but they are all smiling, laughing about something Yuuri doesn’t understand. Yuuko and Takeshi are there as well. The crowd around embrace him, pat his head. Smile, laugh, smile, laugh.

Yuuri feels warmth coil around him, and he relaxes into it. Falls into its embrace. He feels the heat coursing through his veins, traveling through his body at a rapid rate. And then the heat is on his back, pushing him down and Yuuri lets out a gasp.

His family and friends are gone now, leaving just him. No, not just him. There are hands on him, heavy hand on his back bending him over.

Yuuri tries to speak, tries to say something, but all that comes out is shaky moan.

And then the hands are on his waist and the body is rutting against him.

“Yuuri…”

Yuuri knows the voice of his alpha. He should scream, he should fight, but he doesn’t. He ruts back, groans, and submits himself. He feels the alpha’s lips on his neck, sucking against a pulsing vein while his body shivers at the touch of the larger man’s arousal in the crack of his ass. The heavy weight of Viktor’s cock is hot against his skin. Since when was he naked? Why was this happening? Why was Viktor disturbing his dream? Why was Viktor so hot against him? Why was his own body quivering and his head aching?

Again, he tries to speak. “I want it. Alpha, please.”

That’s not what he wanted to say, not what he wanted to say at all, but it’s the words that come out.

He’s never had such an erotic and painstakingly vivid dream before.

It’s terrifying and yet...when he wakes his underwear is soaked, along with the blankets beneath him.

Yuuri throws the blankets off, moving away from the mess. This was different...strange. He could feel a slick coolness between his thighs and in his ass. As though it were dripping from inside him.

“What’s going on?” he says to himself, biting his bottom lip. He stares at the stain, and with a shaky hand he reaches out and touches the wet spot.

Both shame and embarrassment fill him. Only increasing with intensity when a knock sounds on the door.

“Yuuri, breakfast.” Phichit sings. “We made lots of meats for you to choose from.”

Yuuri wants to cry. This is the worst time.

Quickly, he jumps to his feet, pulling down the messy drawers just as Phichit enters the room.

“Wait!” Yuuri holds up his hand, gets tangled in his garments, and tumbles over. He hits the floor relatively hard and winces. Phichit is at his side in mere moments, dropping to his knees and putting a hand on the other’s shoulder. Yuuri doesn’t even try to pull away from his touch, just lowers his head to hide his face.

“Are you okay? What’s wrong, what happened.” Phichit’s eyes look the boy over. If Yuuri’s reddened face haven’t been a giveaway, the wet fabric in his hand certainly was. “Oh...”

That was all he had to say? ‘Oh’?

“I don’t know what happened.” Yuuri wants to shrink in on himself. “I mean, i know what happened but, there’s so much and it’s—”

“It’s slick, Yuuri.” Phichit says with a happy tone. “It’s fine. I’m surprised you’re just now—”

“What the hell is happening to me?” This isn’t what he needed. Not now. His brain was already wrecked enough, thoughts running a mile a minute. He doesn’t need this as well. Not when he still has to talk to Viktor.

“It’s a self lubricant.” Phichit gives him a reassuring smile before taking the dirtied fabric in his hand without so much as a disgusted glance. “It’s produced when you’re aroused. Helps make intercourse easier on your body.” The young wolf stands, “I’ll wash these and your sheet. You get cleaned up and changed before Viktor comes back. Your feisty husband may come to investigate the scent.” Phichit gives him a wink, leaving him alone before Yuuri can even get another word out.

Yuuri wipes himself down with a towel before quickly changing into something comfortable. By the time he’s finished panicked and has brushed through his hair, Phichit has returned.

“You are a lifesaver.” Yuuri breathes a sigh of relief as Phichit gathers the bed sheets. “I..my dream…” He’s almost too ashamed to even speak of it, but something is surely off.  Why would he have such a dream? He has no...want for Viktor. 

“Erotic dreams?” Phichit laughs, though Yuuri finds no humour in the situation. “You can blame Viktor for that. You were eating with him last night, right? Your body is just reacting to his pheromones is all.”

“How can you say it so easily! Or like I understand any of that.”

“Because that’s just how it is. Pheromones are like a natural scent. If Viktor’s an alpha, then you can be considered an omega. Your body reacts to his scent and his to yours. You’ve only just gotten into contact with each other so it may be a bit overwhelming. But you’ll adjust. Your body will level it all out so things like this won’t happen.”

“Adjust? No one told me about this!” Had what his mother done rewritten his whole anatomy? It’s too much. “Anything else I should know?” He says with venom. “Or am i going to be met with surprises every morning like this?”

“There is so much to this, Yuuri. We had figured your family would inform you about—”

“Well they didn’t! I don’t know anything.”

The young wolf is silent, staring at Yuuri until he can see the boy’s shoulder relax. “Then I’ll do my best to explain things to you.” He turns to the door with his bundle of cloth in hand. After calling for a young woman to come and take the sheets, Phichit gives his attention back to Yuuri. He guides the boy to the edge of the bed and sits beside him.

“First things first, what all did your family explain to you?”

Yuuri has to think on it. There had been so much they had informed in on, yet so much must have been left out. They were so focussed on teaching him how to make VIktor happy, they didn’t tell him much about himself. “They told me about your history, your customs, how to care for a child. Even one that shifts. Just things that are supposed to make me some kind of impressive house wife.” He swallows, fidgeting in his seat.

“What about sex? Did they talk at all about anatomy?”

Yuuri knows for a fact that this is going to turn into the most embarrassing conversation he’s ever had.

“A bit, I mean, I know how sex works, I’m not a child. I know about ruts and knotting and pregnancies.”

“Well you know all the important bits at least. You won’t have to worry about Viktor going into a rut for another month. Though alphas have been known to go into ruts with enough stimulation from an omega.” he leans back on his hands. “That’s part of the reason he went on a run today. He woke up in a similar state as you, had to run off all the energy so he wouldn’t rut.”

“Should I be worried?” Yuuri furrows his brow.

“No, of course not. We wouldn’t let you deal with something like that. Only if you want to.”

“I don’t, trust me.”

“Well don’t worry. And once you two bond, his ruts and even your heats will be regulated.”

“Heats?” A look of worry flashes across Yuuri’s face.

“Ah, well, they’re similar to ruts. Omega’s experience them once a month. It’s a period of time that you’re most fertile, and your body produces an abundance of slick for reproduction. It makes your head feel kind of funny and can be scary at first but, it’s just your body trying to have children.”

Yuuri’s eyes go wide. Another thing his parents conveniently forgot to tell him.

“It’s a bit jarring your first time. The want is...really strong, but it’s only five days. And even then you won’t have to spend it with an alpha.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel relieved?”

“No...but I hope it makes that slightest difference. Yuuri whatever you think of us, we’re not monsters. We won’t let Viktor hurt you. Hell, he won’t hurt you. We believe and trust in him.”

Yuuri practically laughs. “Are you trying to sell him to me? If that’s the game you’re playing, I’m sorry, it’s not going to work. I was forced to marry this man. I don’t want him. Not as a friend, not as an alpha, and certainly not as a spouse.”

Phichit is silent, a heavy sigh sinking his shoulders.

“I’m sorry, i know you’re all tired of hearing this from me. In your own way I know you mean well...but it’s not enough. It’s not enough just to mean well. It doesn’t make the wrong disappear, or make forgiveness so easy.”

“What would you have us do?” Phichit’s voice is soft, his eyes full of worry and concern. Full of honest curiosity.

“I want to be given a chance to go back. I want to ask him to choose someone else.”

“But the tradition is—”

“I don’t care what the traditions are. The traditions are wrong!” He stands, anger bubbling beneath his skin. “I hate this! I hate that I don’t know anything and my brain feels like it’s on fire!”

“Well I’m here to help you. All of us are. Please, try to rely on us more. You’re not just Viktor’s mate, you’re a leader to us. We want to help, let us. Let us try to make this right. Let us try to do something for you, Yuuri.” Phichit takes his hand softly. ”Please, I don’t want your time here to be like this. I want to help you.”

“Then speak to Viktor!” Yuuri exclaims. “Help me to make him see my point of view! If you want to help me, please.”

The other male takes a moment to think about it, before slowly nodding. “I will speak to him. But it’s your words he will want to hear.”

Yuuri can’t describe the emotion he feels. Like a weight that was pressed down on his shoulders has lessened just a bit. Not entirely, but at least enough to allow him to hold his head up.

“Thank you, Phichit.”

“It’s no problem. I want to help you. Even though I may not completely understand your thinking, doesn’t mean I don’t want to understand. Who Viktor is to me is different than who he is to you, and I won’t press or push you.” He gives a small laugh. “Unless of course you want me to. I’m known to be quite a matchmaker.”

Yuuri rolls his eyes comically. “Well if I change my mind, you’ll be the first person I tell okay.”   
“It’s a deal then.”

After they speak, Yuuri follows Phichit to the dining hall. In comparison to yesterday he feels his spirit lifted. Talking to Phichit was easy, listening to Phichit was comforting. If speaking with Viktor was anything similar, maybe...maybe it wouldn’t be hard. Maybe Viktor really will listen. There is hope in that. He just has to stay calmer than he had last night.

“Yuuri, good morning.” 

Viktor’s voice fills his ears, and suddenly every detail of his dream crosses his mind. It makes his cheeks redden as he approaches, taking his seat at the alpha’s side.

“Morning.” His voice comes out small, almost shy, and he hates himself for it.

“I hope you slept well. It was fairly cold out and I was worried you might freeze.”

“Is that so?” Yuuri laughs trying to hide his embarrassment. If anything, his body had been hot this morning. “I didn’t even notice.”

“I’ll have to fetch you more furs for your bed.”

Chris places his cup down dramatically. “Or you could sleep beside him. I’m sure Viktor would be more than happy to keep you warm at night.”

“Chris!” Viktor narrows his eyes. “DIdn’t we have a talk yesterday about that mouth of yours?”

“Didn’t I tell you what my mouth does is my business.” The blonde winks before turning to Yuuri. “I honestly don’t blame you, hun. Viktor is a complete bed hog. When we were pups he was constantly kicking me from the bed. I can’t imagine he’s changed much now. Still a child, still a bed kicker.”

Yuuri laughs at that. “I’ve been told I’m a blanket hog by my sister so I can’t judge him too harshly.”

Viktor turns his gaze to his mate. “Chris pretends he isn’t a hassle but Phichit is constantly nagging him about his snoring so he has no room to talk.”

Yuuri blinks in confusion.

“Oh you didn’t know?” Chris smirks. “Are you ashamed of me Phichit?” He shoots said boy a dramatic look of being hurt.

“Don’t be a baby. Yuuri isn’t interested.”

_ Another couple _ , Yuuri thinks. He can’t lie and say they don’t fit each other well. With what he’s seen at least. “How long have you been together?” He decides to ask.

Phichit answers first. “Almost four years.”

Viktor leans in close to Yuuri. “Of course they were ridiculously flirty with one another when they met. God, it was honestly the worst thing to ever happen in this house.”

Mila leans forward on the table. “I vividly remember Chris hunting down basically the entire rabbit population when he found out it was Phichit’s favorite.”

“I told him I like rabbits. I didn’t tell him I liked to eat them.”

“You ate them didn’t you?” Chris snickers, giving him a wink.

Phichit walks to him, ruffling his hair before the blonde grabs him by the waist and pulls him to his lap. He holds him tightly attacking his neck with his lips.

“Can you not?” Phichits pushes against his chest. “Some of us actually have work to do.”

“Work later, play now.”  Chris kisses him again and Yuuri turns his head away.

“Don’t mind them.” Viktor whispers.

Yuuri isn’t used to such displays. He recalls as a child accidently walking in on his sister kissing some boy. How he had been so embarrassed he ran from the house. He couldn’t look her in the eye for a week after.

“You two realize you have an audience. I don’t need this so early in the morning.” Mila throws back a drink.

The two lovers break apart, without so much as an embarrassed bone in their bodies.

The rest of breakfast continues more or less the same. Chris and Phichit bicker back and forth, Mila makes fun of Viktor’s apparent constant hair changing, Mickey and Emil are holding their child, trying to feed the little thing who refuses to open his mouth.

It all seems...so normal. At least as normal as it gets considering who they are and what they can do.

Yuuri smiles, he doesn’t really notice himself at first, but when he does it shakes him. It had...It had been far too long since a dinner seemed normal. Every dinner with his own family sparked anger in him. Every spoonful of poison made him sick to his stomach.

Yuuri holds his head, pain pulsing through his temple and behind his eyes. No no no. He wants to go home. His sister is waiting, his friends are waiting. His parents, they’ll forgive him, right? Yes, they have to they can’t hate him for such a reason. The village may shun him but…

It hurts his head to think about. There are so many thoughts swimming about. So many doubts. So many uncertainties about what he should do. One moment he wishes for nothing but home, the next he recalls just how unwanted his return will be. One moment he gathers his courage to demand his release from this forced contract, the next he all but gives in.

It’s torture…

All he wants...is a choice. A chance to make his own choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Yuuri just wants to make his own decision. Don't worry all, he and Viktor will talk this all out next chapter!  
> Chat me up on tumblr: iceprincess-yuri


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's thoughts are wrecked with confusion. All he wants is to go home, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, I told you all i was back on schedule for this hahaha Thank you all who have stayed with me!  
> Well this chapter is short, as it's mostly a transition into the 'meat' of the story. So we can get into some of that good stuff. =D Still, I hope you enjoy it.  
> Not beta'd as this is just pure self indulgence. Forgive the mistakes

 

The days that pass go by painfully slow. Yuuri is pampered beyond belief, his needs being met with gifts and food and anything else pack can provide him.  After four days his room is packed with books, paper and pen for writing, paintings and an assortment of knick knacks. Anything that Yuuri so much as whispers about having a possible interest in soon finds its ways into his hand. Chris brings him clothes, Mila brings him jewelry, Emil constantly bring his little one, Marco, around for Yuuri to play with. Though he asks for none of it, It helps take his mind off the situation. Allows him to calm his nerves while his body is kept busy.

That doesn’t take the frustration out of it all. The fact that everyone was acting like it would all be okay and Yuuri’s refusal to mate with Viktor would pass was tiring. They were all so passive, so accepting that Yuuri would just  _ ‘come to understand’ _ as Mickey had put it. They may be kind but...there was a cruelty in their behaviour as well. They just didn’t give him a chance to speak his mind, or even try to consider the life he’s come from. They talk only of the future with the pack.

All of it makes him feel almost guilty for trying to leave. As though he owes them for their kindness. Does he? 

All he knows for certain is that he needs to talk to Viktor about going home. If the alpha is as kind and understanding as the pack sells him as, they can come upon an agreement. He has talk soon to, because the alpha is getting comfortable. Though they sleep separately Viktor’s sense of personal space is flawed. He has a tendency to take his hand in his, or run his fingers through Yuuri’s hair when they speak. There are times they cross paths and the alpha will brush against him before intertwining their fingers to speak to him. And the two do quite a bit of speaking.

Talking with Viktor is almost tiring. The alpha has a lot to say. He would go on and on about their life here, their customs, food. Not that Yuuri didn’t want to know these things. On the contrary he was very interested in the life of the Great Ones. Their conversations would be fine if only Viktor wouldn’t turn the conversation around and ask Yuuri so many questions he thought his head would spin.   
They were similar to the ones the pack had asked them before. Questions about his family, the name of his friends, his favorite color, flower. Though Yuuri couldn’t particularly answer questions on his likes and dislikes well. He can’t answer something he doesn’t know himself.

He understands where the alpha is coming from, at least he understands his motivation. The alpha wants to know more about him but...it was not the time. They needed to settle the important things first, especially if Yuuri wasn’t going to be around in the future. He doesn’t want to make this harder than it needs to be.

Yuuri tries to keep their conversations short, but never gets the chance to sneak away or hide. Viktor always seems to appear when he least expects it.

The awkwardness is only made worse by the dreams. Phichit had said they were supposed to regulate but they don’t. He had the same dream almost every night. Viktor bent over him, mounting him, touching him, fingers slipping inside his heat. When he woke he could still hear Viktor’s voice in his ear, his touch on his back. His bed would be soaked. There is no doubt in his mind the entirety of the pack knew about his...dreams. Viktor especially.

The dreams had made him so aware of Viktor, Yuuri began to notice the scent Phichit referred to. It was flowery, Like jasmine with a hint of honey. It was fragrant and Yuuri hated how much it drew him in. How he would find himself sitting closer to the alpha than intended, or how he would leans in just to get a small whiff as they talked. Viktor noticed he’s sure. How could he not when it was so obvious?

.

.

.

“I made it clear with him that you wanted to speak about breaking off the marriage.” Phichit had told him one afternoon at the end of his second week in the temple. “He didn’t look pleased but, like I said, he wants to hear it all from you when you get a chance to speak to him alone.”

Yuuri gets his chance to speak to Viktor later that evening. Phichit has just shown him to the stone garden. It’s a quaint little spot covered in powdered snow. In the center sits a stone bench, though Yuuri has no plan to sit out in the freezing weather. “Please tell me we won’t be laying out and relaxing here.” he laughs, teasing Phichit.

“I guess it’s different for humans.” Phichit chuckles. “I didn’t really think this through, huh?”

“I appreciate the thought.” Yuuri says, crouching down a bit and dipping his hand into the snow. “It must be nice to be able to handle the cold so well. We spend so much time and money on firewood we hardly have an active life during the winter. When I was younger my parents and sister would spend most of the morning hunting and gathering.”

“And what about you?” Phichit cocks his head to the side.

Yuuri lets out a breath and smiles. “They made sure I stayed home, warm by our small fireplace. I was the chosen bride and they didn’t want to risk me getting seriously sick. So I would wait inside by myself and stare out the window till they got back.”

“Is that so…”

They are both silent, until a chilling wind tossels Yuuri to his feet. He shivers, ready to turn around and go inside when he collides with Viktor’s form.

“My apologies.” Viktor says, placing a hand on the other’s shoulder to steady him. “I meant to call out but you seemed so distracted.”

“It’s no problem.” Yuuri almost lowers his head, but holds back the urge. Viktor didn’t want him to do such a thing for him. “Phichit was just joining me for some fresh air.”

The alpha grins. “I would have gladly taken you for a walk. Or a perhaps a ride in the carriage?”

Yuuri looks to Phichit, who gives him a slight push forward. If there was any time to talk to Viktor about the situation, it was now. And maybe Viktor knows that as well.

“A walk sounds nice, actually. I haven’t really been further than this so…”

“Then I would be happy to escort you.” The alpha holds out an arm and Yuuri takes it hesitantly, giving one last look to Phichit before walking across the garden. “It’s actually a bit warmer today than it usually is, so we won’t have to worry about you getting too cold.” He gives the younger man a glance. “Thou I wish they would have given you something warmer. At least a scarf.”

Yuuri looks down at the thick fur cloak. “How much warmer can I get.” He manages a laugh. “This is perfectly fine. I couldn’t ask for more than they already gave me. I managed back home so…” He lets the word trail as they walk.

Viktor guides him to the front of the temple, across a small bridge and through a gate where the entry to the woods begins. The trees are still full, but their green is obscured by ice and snow.

“About that...Yuuri. Phichit spoke to me.” The alpha starts. “You uh, well he said some things I didn’t really understand so…”

“I can’t be here. I don’t want to be here.” Like a dam breaking, a flood of words begin to fall from his lips. Though he speaks fast, he keeps his tone calm. “Let me go home. I’m not fit to be who you want me to be. I’m not fit to marry or raise children. I’m sure the village will understand.” he puts a hand on the alpha’s shoulder. “We can go together. You can find another mate. There are many women and men perfectly fit to take my place.”

“You want to nullify the marriage?”

“Yes.” He says pointedly. “How can what we have be considered marriage or love when we don’t even share the same bed? I appreciate you waiting for my consent but I’m afraid you’ll be waiting far longer than you’d like. I won’t give you children. I can’t make you happy.”

Viktor stops, turns to him. “Do you realize what you’re saying? Breaking such an important thing is not...we don’t do such things. When wolves mate, it’s for life. Our bond is—”

Yuuri shifts on his feet. “Viktor let’s be honest, we don’t have a bond. Whatever you feel between us doesn’t exist.” he take Viktor’s hand tightly, looking up at him under thick lashes. “Please understand. I want to go home and make my own decision. You’ve been kind but this isn’t what I want.”

“What is it you really want then, Yuuri?”

He wants to respond. Wants to tell him ‘to go home’ as he has so many times before. But...he falters. That wasn’t all. That wasn’t...there was more...He knows in his heart there’s more but he can’t put a name to it. Yuuri finds it hard to express even to himself. He wants a chance to make his own decision but...what then?

He’s torn between two horribly awful choices and yet, he wants to choose the one that may bring him the most pain. Why?

“Do you...do you truly hate me?” Viktor slowly takes his hand back. “I’m a bit unsure on what to do. I thought maybe after a week or two here you would change your mind. I was hoping at least, that you would be more comfortable or warm up to everyone but I must have...I must have really not been paying attention.” The alpha sniffles and Yuuri isn’t sure whether it’s from the cold or something else.

“You can’t expect me to stay here and play pretend. It’s not fair to me and it’s not fair to you. The fact that I even have to ask your permission is— is horrible. All i want is a chance to go back.”

“Such a thing…” Viktor starts. “Such a thing has never been done. It would bring great dishonor on the village. They would never have it. Neither would the pack.” He swallows, looks away, and bites his jaw.

“My family...loves me. I don’t care about the village, I just.”

“Family is important to you.”

“It is!” A sudden look of determination crosses his face. One Viktor has never seen before. It pulls at his heart

“You would break...something sacred to return to your family? Even though it means you may be shunned for it.”

“Yes.”

“You really are something, Yuuri. You know that?” The alpha’s voice is soft, almost sad as Yuuri watches him closely.

“I just want to have some sort of control in my life…”

“Why can’t that life be here?”

Yuuri doesn’t answer, simply steps away from the alpha and begins walking. Viktor follows in silence.

The sound of the snow crunching beneath their feet fills the void. Makes Yuuri think of all those snowball fights he used to have with Takeshi and Yuuko.

“Is it really what you want?” Viktor says as he he steps in front of Yuuri, halting the other. “I mean, it’s not something that’s been done. For an alpha to send back a chosen mate...It won’t be taken well. At least I can’t imagine that it will.”

“My parents have to understand.” 

“What if they don’t?”

“They will!” Yuuri says with conviction. “They have to. My sister will understand and my friends.”

Viktor gives him a smile that looks more forced than genuine. His eyes are sad and he quickly looks away before stretching his arms into the sky. 

“Ah!” He gives a shout, startling Yuuri. “I can’t believe this.” He laughs. “Being the gentleman that I am,” he turns. “And since you asked so kindly, I suppose that’s how it’s going to have to be.”

Yuuri blinks.

“Are you saying…”

The alpha nods. “I’ll need to...speak to the others so they understand, but give me three days and I will personally escort you back to your village.”

Yuuri’s throat goes dry as he stares up at the alpha in a mix of emotions. There is relief of course, the weight finally lifted from his shoulder. But there is still the hint of doubt. The thought that at any given moment Viktor could snatch him up, and lock him away. The thought that all this kindness really was just a front to get Yuuri to submit.

But Viktor doesn’t attack or laugh at Yuuri’s hopeful eyes. He simply smiles softly.

“I can...go home?”

The alpha nods. “If it’s what you truly wish, how can I say no. I want to see you smile and, if you’re here maybe that won’t happen.”

Why? Why does he care? Viktor doesn’t know him! He doesn’t know anything about him.

“I love you.”

Yuuri’s eyes go a little wider. “What?”

“You look as though you want to ask why. It’s because I love you. You are my mate and I will do whatever it takes to make you happy. Even if that means taking you back to the village.”

The alpha puts a hand on his shoulder before continuing to walk.

Yuuri can hardly contain himself. He feels butterflies in the pit of his stomach and he clenches a hand over his heart in disbelief. After all this time, after all this stress, Viktor was going to let him simply return home? Just like that. The god would go against the traditions he has so much faith in?

Yuuri watches Viktor’s back as he walks. How could this be so easy? No, he can’t think on that. Viktor is letting him return home. He can be with his sister, his friends. He can be away from this all of this and clear his head. He will finally be able to gather his bearings.

The rest of their stroll is done in silence.

.

.

.

When the news is given to the pack over dinner, it’s not taken well. Yuuri didn’t expect such strong reactions but that’s exactly what he gets. Phichit looks hurt, Chris won’t even look his way. The others, most of them anyway, have the same type of reaction. They all shout at the same time, to both Viktor and him. They ask him why, how, when. So many questions and Yuuri isn’t brave enough to answer a single one.

But it’s the other reaction that makes him shrink back the most. The anger. Mickey, Sara’s twin is furious. He stands, passing his crying son to his husband and shouts.

“How dare you! We welcomed you in like one of our own and you turn around and pull this? You ungrateful little shit, we waited years to make you part of our family. But all you can do is sit around and mope and act like we’re holding you hostage.”

“Mickey.” Viktor steps in front of Yuuri when the other man rounds the table to approach him. “I’ve approved this. It’s final.”

“How is it final! He’s your mate, your pair. How can you just send him away like that? That village isn’t going to welcome him home with open arms. They’re going to be scared! If anything they’ll make this out as a sign that there is unrest in our relations. They’ll fear our wrath.”

“I’ll be speaking with them to prevent such things.”

Mickey clenches his teeth and Yuuri lowers his gaze, not daring to meet the wolf’s eyes.

“I’m sorry.” Yuuri utters and that sparks another bustle of shouts and arguments that make him go tense.

“You’re a fool.” Mickey growls. “And you’ve made our alpha’s life difficult. How could you—”

“Enough!” Viktor snarls, and the entirety of the room goes silent. Even Mickey has his mouth closed tightly, not daring a sound as his alpha speaks.

“I don’t want to hear another word of this. If you have this much energy to fuss I suggest you use it to take a run. Now!”

Not one person stays, every pack member rising from their place at the table and heading for the doors. The way Viktor commands the room so easily is almost terrifying. There is no questions asked, no arguments. They listen, taking their anger and frustration outdoors.

“Let them cool their heads.” Viktor speaks to Yuuri though he doesn’t face him. “They don’t mean to be harsh. They are fiercely protective of our family. They will come to understand.”

Yuuri doesn’t believe him

The three days that pass are like nothing Yuuri has ever experienced before. He faces them more or less alone, keeping to his room as to not agitate the Beasts more than they already are. No, he stays in his room. When he’s bored he goes to the balcony, leaning over the wooden rail and watching the snowfall. Every now and then he can see a rabbit darting from the woods, or a few white foxes sneaking about.

He even watches Viktor, who goes out quite often. Sometimes Yuuri can see him playing with the young children. They throw snowballs at each other in their human form, while their beast forms wrestle in the snow. The alpha spends hours outside laughing like a child.

It’s strange to see and makes Yuuri laugh despite his absolute depression on this entire situation.

He can practically feel the tension from the pack waiting for him outside the door. He’s afraid to open it. He doesn’t want to look them in the eye again. He certainly doesn’t want to start another fight. He would rather leave as quietly as possible.

Phichit is the only one who enters the room. The young wolf sits with him on his bed. He brings him his meals, which Yuuri refuses to eat in the dining room. Not that he’d be welcomed there.

Where was he ever welcomed?

“You don’t have to go…”Phichit says between bites of brown rice.

Yuuri can hardly touch his food. “I have to.”

“No, you don’t. We won’t make you leave. If you get there and decide you’d rather be here then—”

“Why does everyone pretend to know what i want more than me?”

Phichit remains silent for a beat. “Because we know that...the village may not respond well to you going back. Maybe even worse than you think. So I just want you to know we will be here if you want to return.”

“Noone wants me here.”

“That’s not true. I like you, Yuuri. I really do. So does Chris and Emil ad Mila. They all like you. Viktor likes you most of all. We want to make you part of this pack.”

“No you don’t.” Yuuri is tired of it. Tired of having to explain why he’s uncomfortable. Why staying here after being forced into this life wasn’t what he wanted. “I’d rather not talk about it if you don’t mind…”

Phichit doesn’t push him to speak. He only sits beside him as they finish off their food. After, he takes the dishes and leaves Yuuri to his thoughts.

On the final day Viktor brings him dinner instead of Phichit. The alpha brings a tray full of breads and meats, all cut in small squares. There are grapes and cheese and a few hard boiled eggs.

“I figured you wouldn’t mind too much if I joined you.” It sounds more like a question than a statement, and even though Yuuri doesn’t answer verbally, he nods. Viktor sits the tray on the bed and Yuuri steps out from the balcony. He closes the screen before walking to the bed.

“You’re going to catch a cold.” Viktor laughs. “At least put your coat on before going out, okay?”

Another nod from Yuuri.

Viktor purses his lips, taking a breath before lowering his head. “I know you’re leaving tomorrow but i wish there was something I could say to make you stay here.”

Yuuri chuckles. “Phichit had the same talk with me yesterday.”

“Well he likes you. When we were married, you became part of this pack. No matter what you think you do have a place here.”

Yuuri shifts on his feet before sitting on the bed beside viktor. “Why do you want me to stay so badly. You could have anyone. As attractive as you are, finding a wife or husband wouldn’t take even a little effort. You’re a god. You can have anyone so why me? Why out of all the possibilities did you pick me?”

Viktor moves tray of food aside as he gets comfortable. “Do you remember when you were younger. You were walking with your sister, climbing the mountains.” He pauses looking to Yuuri for confirmation at the memory.

“I wanted to see the Great Beasts. Mari said i couldn’t go alone so she went with me. I saw your pack transforming. At least, I think it was you.” Yuuri struggles with the memory.

“You fell right from the top. You were so entranced you forgot where you were and just, stepped off.”

“I remember thinking I was going to die. All because I didn’t listen to my parents.”

“But you didn’t. I saved you before you hit the ground and took you both home.”

“Yeah I— That was you?” Yuuri faces him with surprise.

“I’m a bit sad you didn’t recognize me when we met again.”

“I think i was a little bit overwhelmed to even recall such a thing. It happened so long ago.”

“Maybe… But it was the first time I’d met such a crazy human who would climb the snowy mountain. And a child on top of that, we were all talking about it for weeks.”

Yuuri isn’t sure where he’s going with this. “Should I thank you then?”

“No need for that I was just, pondering about what you said about fate.”

“That was a coincidence, not fate.”

“Maybe...Whatever it is, whatever sliver of connection we have, I can feel it. It’s like nothing I’ve ever felt before. I’m drawn to you. Not just me, the wolf inside of me, the alpha as well. It’s as though he’s calling for you. You take my breath away.” He avoids looking to Yuuri directly. “Everything inside of my tells me you are the one. You are my fated pair. I will never take another spouse. I couldn’t. It just isn’t our way to do so once we have been blessed with coming in contact with a mate.”

The younger man chooses silence. He doesn’t know how to respond to such a thing. Especially when the words make his cheeks blossom with pink from the sheer embarrassment of it all. How does such a thing come easily to him? This belief in fate and in himself. The confidence to proclaim so strongly a bond Yuuri can’t possibly believe in.

But Viktor is no man, he’s a God and he has both the will and power to bravely say as he wishes.

Yuuri shifts on the bed. Viktor’s scent is thick in the air around him and it makes it that much harder to focus on his thoughts. “Your words are flattering. Any man would be lucky to hear such sweet words.” Even though Yuuri’s heart is not swayed it still beats wildly. “But I’ve decided.... I’ve decided and I’m sorry.”

They finally look at eachother.

In that moment Yuuri’s chest feels an undeniable ache and longing. As though his heart has reached out from his chest and is grasping for the alpha in front of him. For his touch... It’s only a moment, only seconds, but it feels so much longer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Yuuri doesn't know what he wants, it's all confusion to him. He's overwhelmed and really just needs space and someone to actually take his upbringing into account.   
> But I think Viktor can do that ;) they all just need to get their shit together.
> 
> Next chapter takes place in the village!! How do you think Yuuri's family and village will react to his return


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is reunited with his family and Viktor finds out the truth behind Yuuri's upbringing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and kudos! Wow, I didn't expect such a huge response. Thank you for taking time to leave so many thoughts and predictions and all sorts of varying arguments. I also want to thank everyone for being so civil to one another even with strong disagreements and not breaking into name calling or harassment.   
> This series is so enjoyable to write (even though im torturing y'all with slow build hahaha)
> 
> Again, thank you and enjoy!  
> AN// No beta so i apologize for any mistakes, i try my best to catch them.

The carriage shakes and jumps against the unsteady floor of the forest. It’s snowing hard out, almost violently, and Yuuri can hardly see out of the small opening that acts as a window. Even with the fur cloak wrapped around his body he’s cold.

He rolls his shoulders, pulling the cloak tighter around his body and burying his face in the fur.

“I was hoping it wouldn’t be so bad out today.” Viktor sighs. He observes the smaller male, noticing the subtle shaking of his body. The alpha shakes his own cloak off before leaning over and wrapping it around Yuuri’s shoulders. “That should help a little. I should have bought some blankets for the trip.”

“It’s fine. You don’t have to give me yours.” He says though Yuuri makes no effort to remove the warmth. On the contrary he relaxes into it.

“My body can handle the cold far better than yours.”

“Even still. I feel like it’s colder now than it’s ever been.” He peers back out the small window. Visibility is low with the snow blowing about. “Are the horses okay?”

Viktor laughs. “Of course. Ours our different from the ones you’re used to. They can handle the cold even better than us. And in the summer their white coat changes to a beautiful auburn.”

“That’s amazing.”

“I’ll have to bring them by for you to see when summer comes. If that’s alright.” The alpha adds.

Yuuri looks down. “After all this, you still think you’d want to come visit? I wouldn’t blame you for not bothering yourself with me.”

“You’re not a bother. I told you, I’ve enjoyed your company these past days.”

Yuuri twirls a piece of fur in his gloved fingers.

“Speaking of which, there is something we must do before arriving at the village.” The alpha continues, leaning forward in his seat. He reaches for the silver clasp of Yuuri’s cloak, halting when the other moves back and away from his touch. “Sorry. I um, I thought it may be best if you remove the necklace.”

“Oh…” Is Yuuri’s response and he clears his throat before lifting his chin, allowing Viktor to continue.

In all honesty, Yuuri hadn’t though much on the necklace. At one point in time it had felt so heavy against his throat. Now it seemed like nothing more than a part of him. He would put it on the mornings without even thinking about it. Though that only comes from the persistence of his mother, who never let him leave the house without it.

Viktor’s bare fingers are warm against his skin as he unclasps the leather strap.

“It must feel strange, huh?”

“It does.” Yuuri watches as Viktor holds the necklace gently for a moment, before setting it aside on the seat. “Do you...do you want the ring back as well.”

Viktor nods slowly. “I don’t want you to feel any kind of burden. And I don’t want the villagers to see you tied to me. It will only make things harder for you.” He takes Yuuri’s hand in his, removing the soft glove slowly. He slides the ring off Yuuri’s finger and places it beside the discarded necklace.

Yuuri shivers. It was like he could feel all the warmth leave his body at once. It’s a strange feeling of loss, seeing the pieces of jewelry lay lifelessly beside the alpha.

With them gone...Yuuri was free.

He takes a deep breath, relaxing back into the seat while he puts his glove back on.

.

.

.

Stepping out of the carriage takes more strength than Yuuri would have guessed. Not just because of the violent winds whipping snow through the air, but because even though it hadn’t been that long, it feels like ages since he has seen home. The sight of it is overwhelming. He wants to run to to the front door, to shout out and cry his sister’s name, but he contains himself. Instead of rushing, he walks slowly ahead of Viktor.

“Wait, Yuuri!” Viktor places a hand on his shoulder. “I just want to say that, if anything happens...you do have people to come to for help. Me, Phichit, your friends here.”

Yuuri nods. “I know. Thank you, Viktor. Thank you for bringing me. You don’t have to stay.”

“I’d rather keep to your side until everything is cleared up. The last thing I want to happen is for them to take this out on you. I should be here to clear up any misunderstanding.”

“Okay,” Yuuri smiles. That was probably for the best.

“I also need to talk to you about, well, your heats. Even though you won’t be near me, the change in your body will still have an effect. That’s something I can’t take away and I am so sorry.”

Yuuri doesn’t say anything back to that. He knows the change his mother had started in his body couldn’t be undone so easily, if at all. His body was stuck this way.

He would have to learn to live with it. 

‘Yuuri?” The sound of his mother’s voice has Yuuri whipping around. She stands in the open door, wrapped in a thick cloth. “Yuuri, is that you?” There is shock on her face, which Yuuri expects.

Viktor puts a hand around him, shielding him from the cold as they walk forward.

“Yuuri, what are you doing here?” His mother moves to him, practically grabs him by the arm and pulls him inside to the warmth. “Yuuri, honey, what’s going on?” She looks from him to the alpha, back and forth, until her eyes fall to rest on Yuuri again.

“It’s good to see you again.” Viktor puts a hand on her shoulder. “Excuse me for intruding on you so suddenly.”

She lowers her head before quickly closing the door and ushering them both to the kitchen for a seat. “It’s no intrusion, but I must admit I’m puzzled, Great One. Has…” She looks to her son. “Has Yuuri done something?”

Yuuri’s chest tightens. Here it comes.

Viktor smiles softly. “Not at all.”

“Then why?” His mother’s voice rises. “My apologizes.” She flushes. “This is just...surprising.”

“Yuuri wished to return home.” The alpha sits slowly in one of the small wooden chairs that surround the kitchen table. Yuuri quickly seats himself as well. “Our arrangement...I’ve been reflecting on it. Yuuri has brought things to light that I, shamefully, have not considered.”

“What kind of things?” Hiroko looks to her son in worry.

“Yuuri is...his own person before all else. I’ve burdened him without his approval and I no longer wish for that.”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand. You don’t want my Yuuri?”

Yuuri wants to interject but Viktor speaks first.

“Of course I do. Yuuri is strong and he’s loved by the pack already. I’d want nothing more than to have him live beside me. But it would be selfish of me to force him to stay. He deserves to be given his own freedom of choice.” The alpha looks to Yuuri. “His choice was to return home and I plan on honoring that.”

The room is silent, unnerving. Yuuri’s lips quiver with an urge to speak but it’s not until Viktor’s scent spikes that he straightens his back and find the courage to get the words out.

“Mother...I know that this may come as a surprise. You’ve spent all this time training me and preparing me but...you never considered my feelings at all. I didn’t want this to be my life, you forced it on me. You never listened to my protests and only cared about how well I would perform as a husband. You didn’t even tell me about all the changes my body would go through. I had to find out by myself and it’s…” He chokes back tears. “It’s been scary...I’ve been so scared, mom. I just. I needed you and father to be on my side and all you cared about was my wedding day. You don’t understand how horrible it’s been.”

“Yuuri…” There is surprise in her eyes, as if she really hadn’t seen how much he was suffering. And Yuuri isn’t sure whether that should make him cry harder or not. She was ignorant to it all, so wrapped up in tradition that she never once considered herself to be in the wrong.

“I don’t know what to say…” Hiroko focuses on the alpha.

“Just promise me you’ll take good care of your son. And that you’ll let him live as he wishes, even if what he chooses isn’t what you want. He’s a good man with an even better heart.”

“You have my word, Lord Nikiforov.”

“Good.” Viktor stands and Yuuri’s eyes never leave him as he walks to the door.

This was happening, this was really happening.

“Ah, I almost forgot.” Viktor approaches Yuuri again, taking his hand and pressing a small brown bag into it. “Your heat...Phichit talked to you about them right?”

“Yes.”

“This will help ease the symptoms. Put a pinch in warm water to drink and remain in your room during the time.” He smiles and Yuuri flushes, clutching the bag tightly. “Take care, please. If you need me, just call I’ll hear.”

Yuuri can see the hesitation in the alpha’s eyes. How he is holding himself back. It’s obvious in the way his body is tensing and how his eyes are watching Yuuri so closely.

“Thank you, Viktor.” The smaller male says. “I mean it. This means a lot to mean. I know it couldn’t have been easy but...thank you.”

Viktor perks up, his smile widening. “Does that mean you won’t be opposed to the occasional visit?”

“I wouldn’t be completely opposed.”

“Then I’m very happy, and look forward to it.”

Hiroko clears her throat. “My Lord, I just have to say, I’m not sure what to do from here. The village leader will—”

“I’ll be speaking to the head now. I don’t want any misunderstandings.”

“And what about you? The marriage? Will there be another choosing?”

“No.” Viktor says clearly. “I will not marry again or choose another mate.”

“But what about an heir!”

Viktor chuckles softly. “I suppose that will fall to my brother’s and his mate’s shoulders.”

Yuuri hadn’t thought about that. He hadn’t thought about Viktor at all. How could he when he was preoccupied by his own livelihood?

What would happen now that he was no longer at Viktor’s side? Would he no longer be considered the alpha? Would that duty now go to his brothers?

The realization causes more distress in his heart than he thinks it should. Viktor isn’t a...bad man so to speak. He’s clearly loved and kind and as far as Yuuri knows he is a decent alpha. What would happen now that his position is compromised? Why didn’t Yuuri consider him until now? Why was he considering him at all when it has nothing to do with him. Damn, it must have something to do with this scent his body changing.

Yuuri is free from it, free from his obligation. He doesn’t have to worry about Viktor or the pack or....

He shakes the thoughts from him, giving Viktor one last appreciative smile and bow before the alpha turns and leaves through the door.

Viktor is gone.

His alpha is gone.

No, Yuuri free.

No…

No…

Yuuri doesn’t realize he’s crying until he feels the soft tickle of tears down his cheeks.

“Yuuri?” His mother asks. “Why are you crying?”

He can’t seem to utter an answer.

.

.

.

.

Viktor’s heart aches. He wants so badly to turn around. To run back in the house and wrap his mate back in his arms where he belongs and take him back and never let him go. His alpha wails, cries out in desperation to turn around. But Viktor trudges forward unsteady.

This is what Yuuri wanted. He would not take that away, he couldn’t.

Everything he had been working toward was crumbling around him. But that didn’t matter. All that mattered was his mate will be happy and will smile and will live free.

Never in his life did Viktor think he would break the tradition. All he had known since he was born was that he would be alpha, he would be united with his true mate, and he would marry and have children. He would live a happy life beside the one he loves most. It’s what his father has done, what all his ancestors had done.

Viktor had been raised to be a good husband and a good alpha. He was raised to give and receive love in all its many forms.

He had left his life to fate, and even though he never thought about whether it’s what he  _ wanted _ , he knew it was what he had to do. He had never questioned it as Yuuri had, and maybe that made Viktor a fool.

Why did it happen like this? Why had it worked for everyone and not him? Why didn’t Yuuri want him?

The question is almost laughable.

He knows the reason. He knows because Yuuri had told him exactly how he felt. There was no need to question yet the thoughts won’t leave him.

Viktor feels selfish. He knows he’s selfish. He wants Yuuri to choose him.

But right now, it’s not about what he wants. Right now, he just has to make sure this is a safe space for Yuuri. He’ll talk to the heads of the village before they find out and come up with their own story on what’s happening.

The alpha walks through the cold wind to the elder’s house. He knocks only once before the old man is scurrying to the door and opening it with a bow.

“Lord Nikiforov this is most unexpected. Please come in and join me, I was just about to have something warm to drink.”

“No need, I won’t be staying long.”

“How is Yuuri, he’s a stubborn one but he’s been taught well. I take it you’re here to announce he’s with child?” The elder laughs happily, closing the door behind Viktor.

“Not exactly, elder. I’ve actually just taken him home. He’ll no longer be living in the temple.”

“What?” The quickness at which the older man turns to him is astounding.

“Me and Yuuri are in agreement in this. He shall return to the village and live as he sees fit.”

“What’s that foolish boy done? Has he disgraced us so much?”

“No, on the contrary Yuuri was wonderful to meet and spend time with. The pack loves him and—”   
“He’s been known to be stubborn and misbehave. He doesn’t think about anyone but himself.”

“That’s not the case at all.” Viktor holds his hand up but the old man keeps talking.

“I knew he would be trouble since he was a child. Always questioning this and that. He has no decency on when to obey. Even after all that work we did in the beginning to hide it all and ease him in.”

“Hide it?” VIktor cocks his head to the side. “How long did you hide everything from him?”

“As long as we could. Until his classmates started teasing him. It all went sideways. He’s acted a spoiled brat ever since.”

The old man’s tune was changing rapidly. The longer he talked the angrier he became.

And this talk of hiding? Had it really all been a secret?

“Why would you keep such a thing a secret from him?”

“We thought it would be best for him.”

“You teased him with a false life and then took it away.”

“Lord Nikiforov, you must understand. We had concerns that he would rebel, run away. He actually tried at one point.”

Viktor furrows his brow in displeasure. Yuuri had spent years thinking he was going to live a normal life only to be bombarded with responsibility. You can’t just….suddenly put that on someone. Viktor was under the impression that Yuuri had always knows. It’s no wonder he had such limited knowledge. The village gave him nothing.

With Viktor’s silence the elder shifts on his feet nervously. “We did our best. Even pulled him from school so he could learn all he needed to please you and yet he—”

“Please me?” Viktor steps back in disgust. “What does that mean?”

“He learned literature, art, child rearing, he was supposed to be perfect.”

“You pulled him away from his friends?” Why would they do that? Friendship was valuable, socialization was important. Had they asked Yuuri? No, of course not. Of course they chose for him. That’s how it’s been, hasn’t it…

“We wanted to present you with the best.” The elder smiles.

The alpha stills. All the old man’s words floating through his head. He thinks of things Yuuri has said. Yuuri never had a chance. He was ripped away from what he knew and forced down a path he was clueless about. He was torn away from his friends, his peers, and isolated. 

“You wanted to present me with a slave.” Viktor says coldly, his voice dropping low. His mate had been...treated so horribly.

“No, no!” The elder shrinks back. “We just wanted him to suit you. A perfect wife for a great God such as yourself.”

Viktor can feel the air turn cold, his anger coming to the forefront of his mind. He knew Yuuri had been reluctant about his life path and that he had no faith in the future. He never thought that this was the cause.

“I entrusted my mate to this village. To raise him with love and kindness so that he might grow up as such. Instead you raise him to obey? To know nothing but submission?”

“We’ve done what’s asked of us.” The old man lowers his head, the chill in the air clearly getting to him as he hugs his body.

“You’ve done nothing to be proud of.” Viktor growls, forcing his anger and the chill in the air to recede. “I’m only thankful Yuuri has had his sister and friends beside him so he didn’t end up like some mindless child who never questions the world around him.”

“My lord I—”

“You are lucky Yuuri loves this village as much as he does.” He steps closer to the shaking man. “I leave Yuuri here because he has asked me to, and I would do anything for him. But if I hear that you have harmed or mistreated him in anyway, then I may just lose my temper enough to ignore even his will.”

It’s a threat. Viktor wants it to sound as such. In the past, their conversations had been on mutual footing, but not now. Not today. Viktor is a God and this man should tremble at his fury.

“Yes, Great One.”

Viktor turns on his heel, throwing open the door to the house before stepping back into the winter storm.

He feels a storm inside him. His want to protect Yuuri mixing with his anger at how his mate has been treated. He couldn’t even think to blame him for his lack of trust in the pack when his own village had treated him like.

Now more than ever he wants to rush back to Yuuri. He wants to hold him and tell him he’s sorry. He wants to tell him he was foolish and that everything is messed up.

Had it been the same with his mother and father? Did his mother grow up feeling burdened with a future she had no say in?

Was his birth desired or did his mother hate herself the way Yuuri had hated himself?

And what of his father? He knows he’s a good man and parent and from what he knew his mother loves him but...did his father force his mother when it came down to it?

Just what the hell is this system? Was this fate?

No, Viktor knows fate. He knows fate is not this cruel. Right?  It’s man, man and beast and Viktor has no idea how to change it.

He’s full of anger and regret and it makes his skin crawl. It’s his fault that Yuuri is so unhappy. Maybe if he had questioned his father, as Yuuri had questioned the village, things could have been different.

The alpha walks solemnly to his carriage, brushing a hand across the horse’s side gently. “Go on home...I think I’ll run the rest of the way.”

.

.

.

.

“Yuuri!” Mari yells, tossing aside her bag and throwing herself into his arms. Yuuri has never felt such warmth before. The two sink to the floor, only to be soon joined by his father who wraps him in his arms as well.

“Dad, Mari!”

“What’s going on? What are you doing here?”

Yuuri looks to his mother, who smiles sweetly.

“Yuuri is back to stay. Viktor let him return home.”

“Did something happen?” Mari takes his face in her hands and examines him. “Did he hurt you? Was he cruel?”

“No, he was very kind.” Yuuri says, leaning into her touch. “I wanted to come home. I wanted to see you all. I wanted to return.”

“If you’re back then we have to celebrate.” His father grins. “Though we don’t have much right now because of the weather.”

Mari pulls Yuuri to his feet, refusing to release his hand. “They better have fed you well. They’re gods so dinner time should have been grand, right?”

Yuuri nods. “I got to eat lots of good food but...none of that mattered because you weren’t there to tease me about eating so much of it.”

Mari laughs and the sound is music to his ears.

“You won’t have to leave again will you?” She asks, kissing his forehead. “I don’t think I can handle another goodbye like that.”

“That’s not up to any of usi.” His mother interjects and Yuuri lowers his head. “I don’t know what the elder will say about this, or how the village will respond.”

“So you’ll just send me away if they ask?” He furrows his brow. 

She shakes her head. “No, no, Yuuri that’s not what I’m saying.”

“Aren’t you? Are you upset with me? Hate me? Do you think me coming back was a mistake!” He takes a step toward her. He couldn’t deal with this. Couldn’t deal with his mother seeing him as nothing but a failure because he chose himself over an outdated tradition. “I wasn’t going to spend my life spreading my legs for a man I hardly know. I was so scared! All I wanted was to come home. All I wanted was to have a chance at making my own decision. Why is that so wrong? Why am I at fault for not wanting to live a life I was forced into. Why am—”

The words get caught in his throat as his mother wraps her arms around him. She squeezes, pulling him as close to her body as she possibly could.

Her embrace is warm. He had forgotten how it felt and how secure his mother’s arms could be.

“Yuuri, I love you so much. I have always loved you and I will always love you. I’m so sorry.” There are tears her eyes, and her body is shaking.

They stay like that for a long time. Long enough that Yuuri could hear the storm outside die down. He hadn’t expected to be met with the amount of warmth he had. He knows his parents love him. In their own he suspects they thought what they were doing was for his benefit. 

They were wrong.

He doesn’t know if they are sorry...and at the moment he doesn’t even care. All he cares about is that he’s in a familiar place in the arms of those he cares about. He won’t have to fall asleep in a foreign bed or wake to a stranger.

When night comes Mari is beside him. She crawls up on the bed with a wide grin that makes Yuuri laugh when he sees it.

Finally his body begins to wind down. Finally he could feel the weight freed from his shoulders. He falls asleep easily, closing his eyes the moment his head hits the pillow. Tonight, he would sleep. Tomorrow he would face the village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. I enjoyed writing from Viktor's perspective so i hope it gave you a closer look into what he's thinking. He's not perfect and has a lot to learn, but he's going to try help Yuuri with everything he has.   
> And Yuuri can finally relax for a night!!
> 
> Next chapter Yuuri confronts the village head, and a handful of concerned villagers.  
> Viktor also has a confrontation of his own with a family member. 
> 
> Check out my tumblr: iceprincess-yuri


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is home, but there is still so much to handle. And Viktor is met with a surprise visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Thank you as always for the comments and Kudos!!! You all are so amazing and motivating!  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! Lots of new info and mysteries.
> 
> Also the next chapter may be posted fairly soon haha, because i've already written a good portion of it. =D

Yuuri had practically sprinted across the village the moment morning light hit the ground. He ignored the shocked expressions and curious glances of the villagers who pass him, focussing only on his feet digging through the snow. When he arrived at Yuuko’s house he was met by a tight hug and tears. She kissed his head, then cheek then pulled him in for another embrace. He could see her parents in the background, hands covering their mouths but he didn’t care. He only cared about the moment and the connection with his dear friend.

They met with Takeshi only minutes later, and the three crowded in his house, making themselves at home in his bedroom. They were determined to hear it all, from Yuuri’s mouth alone. So Yuuri sits between them and talks about everything from the wedding night to the time in the carriage. He talks about how afraid he was when Viktor guided him into the temple. He talks about sleeping alone and eating with the pack. He gives them as much detail as he can recall because sharing his experience with his friends who cared for him came naturally, as it always had. He wants them to understand. They had always listened to him before and this was no different.

“He didn’t force you to...do anything then?” Takashi furrows his brow, distaste clear on his face.

Yuuri shakes his head. “He didn’t but—”

“So what if he didn’t!” Yuuko shouts before he can finish. “He still took you away and just expected you to be fine with it.”

“It’s so messed up…” Takeshi puts a hand on his shoulder. “I’m just happy you’re okay. That’s all that really matters. Though...I’m not sure how the rest of the village is going to take it.”

“Vikt— I mean Lord Nikiforov said he would speak to the elder about everything. Though even with that I’m not stupid enough to expect the rest of the village to welcome me with open arms.”

The larger boy clenches his fist. “I better not see or hear anything demeaning this village has to say. I won’t put up with it. They put you through enough as is.”

“And the Great Ones agreed.” Yuuko adds. “They have no reason to be angered. You did as they asked and it turned out differently than they wanted. You have a mind of your own it’s not your fault you didn’t want to marry him. Now he’s freed you from that burden with no ill feelings to the village. Why would they be upset?”

Yuuri shrugs his shoulders slowly, lowering in head. Why would the village be upset? It’s a valid question. They have no reason to be. It isn’t as though he’s bringing down the fury of the gods.

“Whatever happens, we’re going to be there for you. You’re not alone and you never will be.”

Yuuri smiles. “Thank you, guys. It means a lot to me. Last night was the first good sleep I’ve had in days. And to be able to wake up and walk over here.” He lets out a breath, leaning back on his hands. “It feels liberating.”

“Do you plan on seeing Lord Nikiforov again? Or that boy you mentioned? Phichit?” Yuuko questions, “You sounded fond of him.”

“I am. He was just...comforting and sweet. And really funny.” Yuuri laughs thinking back to Phichit’s smile and how the young wolf had kept him company for hours on end. “I do want to see him again and maybe introduce you to him. I think you’ll get along really well actually.”

“And what about the Alpha?”

Yuuri swallows. Now that he knows he is no longer tied by his obligation he can….relax just a little bit. He isn’t sure how quickly he can bring himself to associate the alpha with anything other than the suffering he’s gone through. But…

“M— maybe. He says he wants to come visit me so…”

“Well what about you?” Yuuko leans close to him. “Do you want him to come see you?”

Yuuri opens his mouth to speak but stops. Does he? Yes? Maybe? “I just think right now it’s best if he gives me a while to adjust. I mean. It wasn’t that long ago that I thought that man was going to force me to father children for him. It’s kind of a big change.”

“Well, that makes since. Your opinion is all that matters Yuuri. If you don’t want to be bothered with any any type of relationship with him then I don’t blame you.”

“Thank you, Yuuko.”

“All that shit you had to go through as a kid, “ Takeshi stand from the bed to stretch his legs. “Can’t believe it’s all over. Who would have thought, you know? For a while I didn’t know what to think. You were so...docile with it all. At least toward the end.”

“I had no choice, what was I going to do, run? I would have nowhere to go.”

“I know, I know. Just...not being able to help made me feel like shit. But now I wonder if maybe… if I spoke up or Yuuko spoke up, maybe you wouldn’t have felt so trapped.”

“You two gave me support in the best way possible. You listened and loved me for me. You gave me a chance to vent and be myself...whoever I am.” He chuckles softly.

Yuuko comforts him with a pat on the back while Takeshi rubs his shoulder. “That’s what friends are for, Yuuri. We’ll always be here and we’ll always be on your side.”

“You two really are the best.” He couldn’t have asked for better friends.

They talk a bit longer about all that Yuuri has missed while he was away. He’s eager to hear. Yuuko talks about how her parents reacted to her pregnancy and how she’s dreading the weight gain and sore feet. Takeshi talks about his plan on moving out into a new home to start their family. He loves his parents but he also wants his own space. It’ll be hard but he’s willing to work.

Yuuri’s stomach blossoms with happiness as his friends speak of their relationship. Even though a long time of go he would have felt an inkling of jealousy, now he was simply happy.

At one time he did love Yuuko, he still does, only it’s a different type of love. To hear two of the most important people talk about the happiness in their lives gives hope to his own. Maybe one day. Maybe once all this horribleness as passed and the anxiousness in his heart subsides will he be able to find someone who he’s comfortable enough to be with.

Maybe one day...

But Yuuri knows it’s not over. He still has to talk to the village head. If he doesn’t he’s certain the old man will seek him out anyway and try to corner him but Yuuri wants to be the one to make the first move this time.

“Yuuri, would you like to stay for dinner?” Takeshi offers as the other sits up. “It’s been forever since we’ve had a decent meal together.”

“I appreciate the offer, but I have to go. I promised Mari I would spend the day with her after talking with the elder.”

“Do you want us to go with you to talk to him?”

He shakes his head. “No, I have to do this on my own. For my sake. I want to be done with this as fast as I can.”

Yuuko nods slowly. “I understand. But, we’re not far, so please...If you need anything at all, come to us.”

“I know.” Yuuri flashes a confident smile, straightening his back as he heads to the door. “I won’t let them force me out. Not this time.” He closes the door behind him as he leaves, braving into the cold.

.

.

.

Viktor pinches the bridge of his nose, clenching his teeth as a wave of pain washes through him. He can feel Yuuri, can feel the distance. It’s painful.

Though the two do not share a physical bond, Viktor can still feel distant echoes of one longing to be made. Fated to be made. And he hates it. Hates how weak it’s making him feel. Hates how desperate it’s making him. Only one day and Yuuri’s absence was wearing him down as if they’d been together for years.

But he must push past it. He has no choice.

The alpha takes a deep breath, stepping out from his room to walk the halls. He greets members of the pack he passes with a smile. They smile back and bow, wishing him well before passing him.

Once they pass he hears the whispers. The low murmurs of sympathy.

By now the word had surely spread to the far corners of the forest. To other packs as well. How the alpha of the Nikiforov pack has lost his mate. How he had let him go without even securing an heir.

But Viktor doesn’t care. He had made his decision, and he had done it willingly and happily. He has no regrets and would not change what he had done.

“Viktor?” Chris calls for him when as he passes the the kitchen. Viktor halts and changes direction joining his friend in the room.The blonde is stirring a pot full of vegetable stew with one hand while his other holds a book.

“You’re going to burn yourself one of these days.” Viktor laughs.   
“I’m a master of multitasking. You should see me in the bedroom.” He winks, setting the book aside on the counter.

Viktor merely rolls his eyes. “You’re an idiot.”

“And you look a mess.” He places the stirring spoon aside and turns to face Viktor completely. “Just wanted to let you know your brother’s back. He was looking for you but I told him you were sleep.”

Viktor purses his lips. “He mad?”

“What do you think? Of course he’s mad. He doesn’t really understand why you did what you did. Many from the pack do not understand.” Chris pauses and sighs. “But I do. I have a mate and I would do anything for him, you know that. As long as he’s happy I feel like my own feelings don’t matter. You and Yuuri weren’t bonded. You were unable to consumate your marriage but you let him go. Because you didn’t care about all that or the tradition. You let him go because you knew that option would bring him the most happiness. Because he chose and you listened. I’m sure that means more to him than anything.”

“And now I’m left dealing with this mess.” Viktor laughs. “And I feel awful.” He brings a hand to his forehead.

“You act like you’re life’s over and you’ll never find love again.”

“I won’t.” the alpha groans dramatically and Chris smacks him on the shoulder.

“Give the boy time to find himself, okay. He’s not going to magically fall in love with you. You’re going to have to actually put those charms of yours to use. Court him like everyone else has to do in their life.”

If Viktor was honest, he would say that courting had never even crossed his mind. Why? Because he never had to think about it. His marriage had been arranged from day one and he never considered any other way of finding a mate.

But things had changed. Yuuri was not like any other human Viktor knew of. Viktor wanted to know more about him and befriend him as Phichit had. Sure he wants more but, it’s the right place to start. And if he was rejected then, at least he could say they got to know each other. Not just as a an alpha and a human, but as a good friends.

“You really think...he wants to see me again?”

“Give him time. Right now you have other things to worry about. Like that brother of yours running around and causing problems.”   
Viktor groans. “Did Otabek come back with him?”

“Of course he did.” Chris goes back to stirring the stew in the pot. “You really think Yurio is going anywhere without him. They’re basically attached at the hip.”

“That idiot. Otabek is an alpha, he has his own pack to deal with. He doesn’t need to be dragged around like that.” His brother was a mess and never thinking about his actions in relation to others. Especially when it had anything to do with Otabek, a young alpha his brother had become infatuated with a long time ago. They were friends since they were pups and took any chance they could to see each other. Now that they are both grown it’s almost impossible to see one without the other.

Viktor knows what it means. Otabek would more than likely take Yuri as his mate. It was obvious in the way they looked at each other. Viktor suspected they would be engaged by summer. And honestly, the alpha wouldn’t mind. His brother would be happy and it would lead to good relations with another pack.

“He may be an alpha but he’s still not a busy as you, idiot. So don’t nag him, you know he practically worships you. You’re like his idol or something. Which is a shame considering how much cooler he is than you.”

Viktor taps the back of Chris’ head lightly, “Oh shut up and stir your soup, I’m going to talk to Yuri.” He leaves his friend in the kitchen and makes his way back through the temple to the main room. He smiles when he sees his brother standing off to the side speaking with Otabek, who’s grown taller since he’s last seen him. There is an intimate air between them that Viktor doesn’t want to interrupt. So he gives them a moment, watching as the younger alpha brings a hand to the the blonde’s face, who puffs up his cheeks before leaning into the touch.

That’s when Yuri sees him, and his face drops into a sour scowl.

“What the hell Viktor?”

“I didn’t want to interrupt.” The alpha laughs. “It’s nice to see you Otabek.”

The Altin boy bows. “And you as well. I apologize for coming unannounced.”   
“No need for that, you’re practically family.” He takes a step forward just as Yuri does. The blonde grabs him by the collar.

“Family? What do you know about family when you completely shit all over ours?”

Viktor signs. He knew this was coming.

“Other packs look up to us, watch our every move. And you’ve just shown them weakness and stupidity. Getting rid of a mate? Are you crazy?”

“I didn’t get rid of him.” Viktor pushes his hand away. “He wanted to go back home.”

“And you just let him?” He growls. “You let your mate walk away without so much as an heir to guarantee our family’s future and our status.”

“Yuuri is more than my mate. He has a will of his own that I will support.” The older alpha folds his arms. “Whether you like it or not, it’s decided. I will hear no more of it.”

“You really think it’s going to be okay? Our family will be the laughing stock of the entire forest. They’ll call us a weak pack with a weak alpha.”

“Words mean nothing. Rumors are spread by gutless pups who have nothing better to do.”

“Words mean everything here! Our enemies are—”

“Enough. I won’t argue about this.”

“Viktor!” The blonde yells but his brother puts a hand up, stopping him.

“No more.” He says plainly, but the blonde isn’t having it.

“Fuck, Viktor. You think mom and dad are going to be happy with you? I’m sure they’ve heard by now and are on their way home this very minute. What are you going to tell them, huh? Your bride got cold feet and you just escorted him home?”

“I’ll tell them I never should have put Yuuri in that situation in the first place. With what he went through in that village...I won’t let you or anyone else take away that freedom of his.”

Yuri scoffs, biting his bottom lips before pushing past his brother and stomping angrily out of the room. Otabek gives Viktor one last bow before scurrying after him.

Viktor knows dealing with his family is going to be both difficult and awkward. But he has little choice in the matter. He’s not changing his mind. All he can do now is...be kind and be respectful of Yuuri’s wishes. No matter how badly he wants to rush down and see him.

It will take time, but hopefully Yuri will come to understand. Not everything is as black and white as he once thought. Yuuri helped him see that. And maybe he could help the rest of the pack understand.

.

.

.

Yuuri sits nervously in the large wicker chair of the village head’s home. It’s a big building, bigger than most but it’s decorated humbly. Yuuri had been in many of times for meetings and trainings with various members of the village. He’d sat in this very room in this very chair. The uncomfortable one that sits too close to the fireplace and makes Yuuri’s back ache.

As a child Yuuri was intimidated by the room. The village head would berate him for misbehaving and force him to sit in this very chair and recite hours of poetry he couldn’t even read because the handwriting was so bad. Even now Yuuri could remember most of what he’d memorized.

The elder enters silently, bringing a tray of drink and sweet bread to the center table. He motions for Yuuri to take a glass but the younger man shakes his head. He doesn’t want anything the old man has to offer.

“You look...good.” The elder says slowly, sitting in a chair across from Yuuri. He crosses his legs, leans forward as he speaks. “You’ve done us a great service, Yuuri.” The sentence looks like its a struggle to get out. “You have made a wonderful impression on Lord Nikiforov. He seems very pleased with you.”

Yuuri stiffens, not sure where the conversation is going.

“Though I can’t help but express my disappointment.”

“Because I refuse to bare his children.”

“Because we had such high hopes for you, young one. We spent years grooming you. Giving you the best education and—”

“No all you gave me was no choice in the matter. I won’t thank you for what I didn’t want. It was torture growing up like that. I felt like less of a person and more of an object that was going to be sold to the highest bidder.”

“You know very well that wasn’t our intention. You would have had a wonderful life. An alpha husband. Living with the great beasts. Children. You could have had everything most people can only dream of. An ideal life.”

“But it wasn’t my choice! You chose for me! You forced me.”

“We only wanted—” 

Yuuri bites his bottom lip. “It doesn’t matter what your intentions were. You ruined my life and almost ruined my relationship with my parents.”

“And you almost ruined our village’s relationship with the Great Beasts. And that has much more weight to it.” There is venom in the other man’s voice but he takes a breath and reels it in. “What is it you came here for, Yuuri. You already know Lord Nikiforov has spoken with me. Did you come to gloat?”

“I came because I wanted to make sure it was all clear. My...obligation to this village is over. I want to live my life freely. Without the village watching my every move and trying to control me.”

The old man leans back, scoffs. “If I could, I’d have this village rid of you for bringing such shame to us. I’d remove you and find a bride better suited for our great protector.” A pause. “But I won’t do that.”

“I wouldn’t let you.” Yuuri says shaking.

The elder ignores his comment. “Yuuri Katsuki, you are no longer bound as the chosen one.” He stands, glaring down at him. “Don’t look so afraid. I have no plan on getting in the way of your life any longer. I will spread the news to the village. Though I’m sure most of them have some sort of knowledge.”

Yuuri stands now. He doesn’t want to sit here and be belittled. He knows the village is already talking. But even if they are, it doesn’t change the situation. Yuuri is home and he doesn’t have to leave. “Growing up...I never realized how little my life mattered to you. You didn’t care about who I was. You were just ready to throw me to the Beasts.”

“I cared about the village.” He glares. “Their safety matters more than your comfort. It’s my job to keep them safe.”

“I’m a part of that village too!” Yuuri yells. “But that doesn’t matter to you. It never has and it never will. But I’m not going to let that stop me from enjoying my life here, with my family and friends.”

Yuuri pushes past the older man.

“You’re a fool, Katsuki. And you’re only bringing your family shame.”

Yuuri doesn’t respond to the taunt, instead walking right to the front door and throwing it open. He leaves without looking back, stomping through the snow and cursing into the cold air.

He can feel his heart rate increase, and his palms sweat despite the low temperature. He hates this. Hates how hard this is going to be. Hates that he may wake up to a village who has turned against him. Just like Mickey said. They would be scornful to him, afraid of being near him. Would they hate his family as much they hated him? Would his sister and friends be punished for his choices?

The thought makes his heart clench and his throat dry. He doesn’t want Mari to suffer for him. Doesn’t want Yuuko or Takeshi’s family to face scrutiny.

Even though Yuuri had gotten what he wanted and was safe at home, the elder had made him feel like it was a mistake. Just like Yuuri felt his entire life was. Was the only choice he ever made on his own wrong? Was  _ he _ the one being selfish? Was staying with the pack truly the better option?

Yuuri tries to push the thought to the back of his mind. He can’t be pulled in by them. His own mind was his worst enemy and he was constantly falling prey to it. But not now. He has come too far.

He takes a breath, a deep one, and then another. He steadies his pounding heart as best he can, ignoring those he passes as he walks.

It doesn’t matter what the others think about him. He’s used to the stares and the whispers. The words may have changed but it’s still all the same. But he won’t have to do this alone. His family is behind him this time, welcoming. And his friends are there as they have always been.

Not only them, he has Phichit now too. Phichit and Chris...and Viktor. Viktor was supporting him as well in his own way.

Yuuri isn’t alone now, and he’s unchained from his duties as some sort of sacrifice for the village.

He’s free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! The next chapter will have a small time skip in it! Also Phichit returns!!!  
> If you couldn't tell already, this fic is not going to be angst fueled i swear (even though most of my fics are)  
> Also i'm so surprised only one person has been curious about other packs and the dangers the beast protect the village from.  
> But we'll get to that in future chapters mwahahaha  
> now to sleep because work kicked my but today!!
> 
> As usual, find me on my tumblr:iceprincess-yuri


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter wohoo!! and it's early! (and im so tired and have to get up early for work yikes)  
> Thank you all for comments and kudos and BLESS those of you who visit me on tumblr and send me kind messages. It's one of the most motivating and kind things you can do for an author <3 Some questions get answered this chapter^3^  
> Enjoy!

The village had mixed responses to Yuuri’s return. Most, as everyone had told him, shunned him for his decision. The elders who had taught him had approached him all together to express their disappointment. More than that, their anger was written on their face. They felt they had wasted time, called him ungrateful and a fool. Everything he has heard before.

He doesn’t let it get to him though. Doesn’t let any of the words snake their way into his mind, though they do come close,

It’s a bit to get used to. How different everyone views him now. He goes from being considered some priceless artifact to something worthless. He no longer receives looks of wonder from adults and disgust from his peers. Now it’s all hate, as though he’s some type of plague that they go out of their way to avoid. And those that don’t avoid him don’t have anything nice to say.

Only a week back home and he was forced to hear a few old classmates berate him. They even approached him, asking about how it was living with gods. Whether he’d gotten knocked up or not.

Yuuri had simply walked passed them, not even giving them the entertainment of a response. They only wanted a rise out of him, but Yuuri wouldn’t allow it.

His parents are different at least. Though he can still see the distant look in their eyes they no longer belittle him about his choices, or try to force their opinions down his throat. They’re far from perfect, and to be honest Yuuri is far from feeling completely confident in their acceptance. But the healing starts somewhere. It has to start somewhere. For Yuuri, it meant the world that they were even trying. Of course Mari was a huge influence in that. Yuuri could consider her his shield in all this. She spoke up for him, protected him, even when he didn’t ask.

He was thankful to have her.

.

.

“Yuuri, I'm going out to collect more firewood.” Yuuri’s mother calls from the entryway of the house. She's already slipped on her boots and was about to pull on her jacket when Yuuri stops her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“I can go.” He smiles, grabbing his own cloak and pulling it around his shoulders. Before she can protest he pulls a hat on over his head. “I was going out anyway.”

His mother gives him a curious look. “Going out? I'm this weather?”

“it's only cold. It's not snowing hard yet and the winds died down a lot. It won't take me that long and I'll be right back” He doesn't looks at her as he laces up his boots. “I promised Phichit we would meet today.”

“Again? This is the third time this month, surely he can't be bothered. He must have duties, responsibilities?” She casts a worried look. “Are you sure you’re not bothering him?”

They had been over this multiple times. His mother had been so insistent about Phichit being too busy to be bothered. She told him not to bother the great beasts while in the same breath insisted he call for Viktor to reconnect with.

“Mom, it’s really fine. He’s the one who insisted.”

“I just don’t want Lord Nikiforov to think....” She pauses, pursing her lips together tightly. “You know what, it’s fine. Um...I’ll make sure to have supper ready then. Tell the Great One that he is more than welcomed in our house. Asany of your friends are.”

Yuuri smiles, relieved that the conversation hadn’t ended in arguments or tears like they once had. “Thanks mom. I won’t be long, I promise.”

He pulls on his wool mittens before exiting the house.

It had been almost a month and a half since the snowstorm, the day Yuuri had come back from living at the temple. A whole month of almost normalcy in his life. A whole month of waking up in his own bed, eating food he prepared himself, and walking outside without someone attached at his hip the entire time. It was freeing.

Of course he didn’t know what to say during his second week at home when Phichit showed up at his door. The young wolf was all smiles, and came in so casually it was as if he had been there before. He even brought a basket of lunch to share.

And Yuuri was happy to see him. He was ecstatic because he really did like Phichit and wanted to see him again. He just hadn’t expected the young wolf to be so eager after what Yuuri had done. 

But no, the moment he saw him, Phichit didn’t hesitate to sweep Yuuri up in his arms and hold him tightly.

The confusion on his mother’s face was priceless.

Phichit had spent the day with him, meeting Yuuri’s friends and exploring the village outskirts. The young wolf clicked with his friends. Only five minutes into their meeting and it was as though Phichit had always been there. And his friends loved him, which is what really mattered in it all. Yuuri was relieved.

After the first visit Phichit was determined to make this a regular occurance. Just because Yuuri and Viktor were no longer engaged didn’t mean he couldn’t still have a relationship with Yuuri.

His mother had questioned their relationship at first, wondering why Phichit was okay but Viktor wasn’t. She wondered if Phichit had been the real reason for what had occurred. Yuuri had fumed at the insinuation. He was angry with her for days after until she apologized for saying such a thing.

Phichit was a valued friend, and the one reason he didn’t go completely crazy that short time he spent living with the Great Beasts.

 

Yuuri passes the line of trees into the forest, the snow makes it all seem less dense but he knows far too well how easily one can get lost if they don’t pay mind to where they are. Yuuri didn’t know the forest as well as others, but he could manage by following the trails. Most of the villagers made markers of good hunting locations using red cloth tied around the trunk of trees. Others left green markers for herbs. It helped Yuuri zig zag through without too much worry. He and Phichit had planned on meeting a little ways out. A ten minute walk from the treeline.

Yuuri huffs over a small hill, stumbling only slightly over a tree root hidden by the snow. But he’s careful and keeps himself balance because falling in the freezing snow is not in his plans. Nor is scratching up his hands and knees.

When Yuuri finally arrives at the large rock they planned to meet at, the one shaped as if a star was jutting out of his, the temperature has dropped. In just that short amount of time the snow began falling and the wind began blowing. It was like a curse that everytime he stepped outside the winter became brutal.

He leans against the cold rock, wrapping his cloak tighter around his body. He lowers his head, keeping the wind from hitting his face directly.

“You look cold?” Phichit voice sounds behind him suddenly and Yuuri whips around so fast he almost stumbles back.

“Phichit! You can’t scare me like—”

Viktor stands beside Phichit. The alpha is cloaked in white as usual. Beautiful as he always has been. Yuuri’s insides flutter. Heat rising in his body as the wolves round the rock.

“Sorry it took so long.” Phichit smiles.

Yuuri’s eyes can’t leave Viktor.

Why was he here? Had Phichit brought him? Why?

He wants to panic but all he feels is...relief? He doesn’t understand it himself.

“It’s nice to see you again, Yuuri.” The alpha beams. “I didn’t mean to intrude or anything. I have business nearby and since Phichit was coming to see you I wanted to say hi.”

Yuuri swallows. “Lord Nikiforov! H— Hello.” He hadn’t expected to see him so soon.

“Don’t let Viktor fool you, you’re all he’s been talking about the whole way here. He spent all morning trying on clothes and doing his hair. Which is why we’re late in the first place.”

Viktor laughs. “Well, maybe I was a bit excited.it’s been over a month after all. “

Phichit elbows Viktor lightly, who then clears his throat before speaking again.

“I’d also like to extend an invitation.”

“Invitation?” Yuuri asks suspiciously.

“Just a few hours of your time. I thought...I had hoped that maybe we could get together. Maybe go for a walk?” 

Yuuri blinks. He isn’t fully certain on how to respond. “Umm…” He starts, because it’s the only thing he can think of to say as he watches Viktor’s hopeful expression. Would he be okay spending time alone with Viktor? Would he be able to handle it emotionally? Physically even?

He isn’t fully sure but...it’s his choice. He gets to decide whether he wants to. He himself has power over his own circumstances. So if he doesn’t want to meet with him, he can refuse.

And honestly, if Viktor had asked him before, he would have. He would have called him crazy to think that he’d want to spend time with him.

But...as he’s looking at him, he doesn’t feel any kind of hatred or disdain for Viktor. He didn’t feel sick to his stomach just at his presence either. He felt...well he can’t completely understand what it is he feels. And as much reason as he has to refuse the other, he doesn’t. Maybe it’s because of his lifted mood. Or maybe it’s because he is backed by an unshakeable support system. It gives him confidence and courage to speak.   
So he nods. He nods because he’s not afraid of Viktor. He knows that they met through horrid circumstances and bad upbringing. He also knows Viktor wants to rectify that. At least, he hopes the alpha was honest in his want to end this cycle.

“I wouldn’t mind it. Maybe...maybe you could join my family for dinner or something.” He figures it’s a good place to start. It would also appease his mother from bothering her with questions about him. She’ll be able to ask the alpha herself. “Though I’m sure you’re more used to buffets and full course meals.” He smiles.

Viktor straightens his back, speaking with so much excitement in his voice that he has Phichit snickering. “I’d love to. I’d be honored to. You mentioned before that your mother was a wonderful cook so I’m looking forward to it.”

Yuuri had told him that? The alpha remembers?

There is an awkward silence between them before Phichit smacks Viktor’s back. “Don’t you have business to attend to? Me and Yuuri have a whole day planned out.”

“And I need to grab some firewood.” Yuuri adds.

Viktor pouts, face completely dropping. “Right, right. Sorry. I don’t mean to interrupt.” He adjusts his cloak.

“Oh!” Yuuri blurts. “Um, when did you want to meet up? For dinner I mean.”

“How about in two days? Gives me enough time to finish up my duties for the rest of the week.”

“And it gives my mom enough time to work us to death with cleaning the house.” Yuuri laughs. “Two days it is then.”

“I’m looking forward to it.”

The alpha flashes a bright smile, and Yuuri’s heart does jumps in his chest. He hates the undeniable truth about how handsome Viktor is. Ridiculously so against the backdrop of the snow ridden forest. He has to glance away to keep his cheeks from heating up. Though he can’t manage to calm his racing heart.

“I’ll see you soon then.”

Phichit rolls his eyes, grabs Yuuri by the shoulders and shoes Viktor away. “We get it Viktor, you can’t wait to see him again. Now go on before you scare him off.” He turns Yuuri and begins walking. “Tell your parents I said hi!”

Yuuri manages to cast a last glance at VIktor over his shoulder. He doesn’t know why he does it, but he does. He meets the alpha’s gaze, a breathtaking blue gaze that pierces through him and sends shiver down his spine. A gaze that sends a shocking wave of heat through his body, and makes the back of his neck tingle with anticipation.

And once he’s out of site he vanishes, and the feeling is replaced by an almost distant longing.

He ignores it, focussing instead on Phichit’s voice.

“Can you believe him? Trying to act so cool. He practically begged me to wait for him.”

“Why would he do something like that?”   
The young wolf raises a brow. “Are you kidding me? Yuuri, you are too adorable.” He laughs, though Yuuri doesn’t understand the joke.

They gather wood as they go, which is easier with two people than one. They both gather an armful before heading toward the direction of the village.

Once their home and a fire is started Yuuri and Phichit sit with a cup of warm milk and cake that his mother had prepared for them.

“Please tell me you were at least a little happy to see Viktor.” Phichit starts off strong and Yuuri nearly chokes on his drink.

“I’m not sure if happy is the right word. Surprised, yeah. I don’t know about happy.”

“Well you could have said no, right? If you were too afraid to say it in person I could—”

“No, no, it’s not that. It’s just...I’m not sure what to say or do around him.” He sighs. “I mean, considering out relation it’s a bit…”

“Awkward?”

“Yes.” He nods, taking a sip of his drink. “Very much so.”

Phichit inches closer. “Want my advice?”

“I’m not really sure?” He teases. “Is your advice sensible?”

“Of course! I just think you should talk to him like you talk to me.”

“But Viktor and I aren’t friends. He’s a God! Alpha of the Great Beasts. I’m Yuuri, his ex bride. I’m surprised he wants to talk to me, let alone have dinner.”

“You’re an amazing guy, Yuuri. Of course he wants to befriend you.”

“I just don’t get it. He must be receiving so much...animosity because of me. I’m practically tearing apart his—”

“He doesn’t blame you, you know. Me and Viktor have both been doing lots of thinking about everything you’ve said. About this system.

“It’s outdated.” Yuuri says under his breath.

“You’re right about that. You know it all started a long time ago. The humans and beasts were enemies at the time.”

Yuuri has heard the story a thousand times over. The village ingrained it in them. Shoved it down their throats that they should be grateful to the Great Ones because they protect the village.

Phichit continues. “But the war between man and beast was bloody and both sides suffered numerous deaths. In order to put an end to the bloodshed, the village elder and alpha lord made a pact. They would bring together the two sides through marriage. A bride for every generation of pack leaders.”

Yuuri stays silent, emptying his cup before setting it aside.

“Some of the Great Beasts didn’t agree with the alpha. They didn’t want to mix blood with beings they believed were lesser than them.”

“They left the pack.” Yuuri adds. He hadn’t learned about that part of the story till he was older. “They left the pack and went back to the village to kill the alpha’s betrothed.”

“Yeah. But the alpha got there in time. Protected the village.”

“The village head always told us that you are still protecting us. Is that still true? Are there really packs out there that work against Viktor?”

“There are.” Phichit responds. “But they’ve never given us a reason to fight against them. They mind themselves and we keep away from unnecessary bloodshed.”   
“Do they live close?” He doesn’t ask from fear, only curiosity.

“It’s nothing you have to worry about. They move a lot, keeping away from villages. It’s why Viktor’s grandfather, when he was alpha, split the pack up. To keep the villages safe.”

“Even though it causes more problems for you? I mean...not that I’m ungrateful or anything.”

Phichit laughs. “We do it because it’s right. How could we not? We have the responsibility of protecting those who can’t protect themselves. Especially when it’s our own people doing the attacking.”

Yuuri can’t argue with that logic. He knows that he and the villagers don’t have the strength nor the ability to defend themselves if they were to be attacked by the other beasts, the ones who thought they were lesser. Yuuri can’t imagine how the village would fare with an attack.

The young wolf sets his cup aside. “Yuuri, have you visited other villages before?”

“Once. But I was too young to remember. My grandparents live out west. It takes almost six days to get there by carriage though. My mother said we went for a family gathering after my grandfather fell ill.”

“Well there are various packs too. Each one with a designated family looking after them. Led by alphas. Viktor is like the alpha of all alpha’s. He’s kind of a big deal. But don’t tell him that because it goes right to his head.”

Yuuri raises his brow. “So my mom isn’t kidding when she talks about how important he is.”

“He makes a lot of important decisions. Though he’s not alone. His father helps him out with diplomacy and what not.”

“Is he kind? Viktor’s father that is.” The question comes without reason. He’s heard of the past alpha of course, but he never saw him at the temple.

“Yakov is….stern. But he also has a big heart and would do anything for his family.”

“Where does he live?” Yuuri feels like he’s being nosy but he wants to know. There is so much he doesn’t know. So much is hidden from him. He deserved to know, right?

“Ah, well, he lives at the temple. But him and his wife took a small break to uh...give Viktor and his mate space. Kind of how we all left you alone on your wedding night. They were planning on returning once you two were completely bonded.”

Yuuri blushes, staring down at his hands.

“Instead of coming back right away they just decided to take a little bit of a vacation.” Phichit smiles. “Though in all honesty I think they are just hoping you and Viktor will still get together.”

“What? Why?”

“Why? Yuuri are you kidding me. Well first off, you’re gorgeous.”

Yuuri rolls his eyes.

“No seriously! Also lets not forget how you completely overturned a whole system. You’re independent and speak your mind even though you’re afraid. You have inner strength.”

“Inner strength?” Yuuri scoffs. “I’m anything but that. My mind runs a mile a minute and I’m always so...I don’t know. I’m not strong I just want to live happily.”

“And you deserve that. But give yourself more credit. Even with presumably the world against you, you refused to be pushed into a corner. You refused to simply accept your fate.”

“And fate is all the pack ever talks about.” Yuuri adds a bit more bitterly than he means to.

“It’s true.... Even I have that belief. I believe it’s fate that led me and Chris together. But...you’re the one that got me thinking beyond that. About the circumstances we live in and how very different people live very different lives. It’s not all black and white. I think fate is something we can believe in without making control or blind us.” He lets out a long sigh. “Only real question is how do we keep that balance.”

“What does Viktor think?” Yuuri asks, voice quiet.

“Oh so he’s Viktor now.” Phichit teases, poking Yuuri in the shoulder. “You’ve been referring to him as Lord Nikiforov all this time.”

“Come on, answer the question.” He responds pointedly.

“Viktor is an alpha. He’s had his whole life handed to him. He’s a good man, he really is, but even he has his faults. Of course you completely turned his world upside down. Which is a good thing considering he’s actually using that head of his now.”

The two both laugh and Yuuri feels relief and joy flood through his body. He’s happy and content and he’s determined that’s how he wants to stay.

“I hope you guys will get along from here on out. I think Viktor needs a friend like you, Yuuri. Someone who won’t let him get away with being...well him. Of course,” Phichit adds on “If you don’t want to have anything to do with h— “

“I know. I know. But I’m fine with it really. I’m happy right now and in a good place I think. Not everyone in the village is so kind to me but it’s nothing I can’t handle.”

“Well good. Viktor is probably not going to stop talking about this date till—”

“Hey it’s not a date!”

“Gotcha, not a date.” He winks.   
‘I’m serious. It’s not. It’s far from a date in fact. My parents will be there.”

“Hey no, I agreed with you. It’s not a date.” Another quick wink and Yuuri is rolling his eyes so hard, he dramatically falls back on the floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was SO tempted to write certain smut for this chapter. AKA horny Viktor getting off because he was standing so close to his mate!!! But I'll save that juicy scene for next time because I promised you all id get this chapter done early and i KNOW that scene is gonna be long (/winkwonk) and I have work these next couple of days because of valentines day. (I work in a small family owned chocolate shop)  
> ANyway, I really hope you liked this chapter, even though there wasn't a LOT of viktuuri.  
> But NEXT CHAPTER YOU WILL GET YOUR FILL
> 
> My brains is fried now and i need sleep. ill come back after work and fix mistakes because i just can't right now LOL  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Find me on tumblr: iceprincess-yuri


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor share a family meal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delay!! I ended up adding a scene hahaha  
> I can't help it~  
> Enjoy! Next one to come soon!

Viktor doesn’t go to meet his parents. Instead he rushes back to the temple, transforming into his wolf form to shave off time. He moves quickly, dodging branches and leaping over bushes, wind whistling through his ears and whisking his fur. He flies over the hills, strides long and strong until his heart is practically pouding out of his chest.

He crosses the bridge to the entrance, leaping one last time before transforming back. He lands with a thud, placing one hand against the nearest wall and leaning on it to catch his breath. Not because of the hard run, he’s used to running even greater differences. It was Yuuri who had taken his breath. He closes his eyes and pants hard, Yuuri’s image flashing through his mind at full force. His face, his scent, his everything. Yuuri, his mate was so close to him. Close enough to touch and god did he want to touch him. He wanted to touch and taste and feel. There is so much longing in his body that it’s painful. Not just mentally but physically. He feels hot, from his chest down to his groin. He’s on fire. His legs almost buckle under him as he walks through the temple’s door.

He must look just as bad as he feels because everyone stops what they’re doing just to look to him. The alpha grunts, body quivering from a sudden chill.

“Viktor?” Mickey raises a brow. He’s seated on the floor, son in his arms sleeping while clutching a small stuffed rabbit. “I thought you were going to see your parents? What happened?”

“I…” Viktor can’t gather the strength to speak. His head is full of Yuuri. His face, his voice, his scent. It had bombarded him all at once and left a devastating blow. Left his inner wolf clawing beneath his skin, just to break free and pull his mate into his arms.

But Viktor is not weak. He managed to push the wolf down in Yuuri’s presence. Managed to suppress his utter want for the other male.

“Viktor?” Mickey calls again. “Should I call Chris?”

“No.” Viktor says sharply, wiping the sweat from his brow. “I will be in my room, do not disturb me.” He takes a breath before moving purposely to the back room. The room he had planned to make his permanent residence with his mate. The room Yuuri had stayed in. The room that still held the lingering scent of the one he wanted to wed.

He’s stripping before he even closes the door, yanking off the sash around his waist and tossing it aside. He shoves off the first layer of clothing, letting the silk slide to the ground. The second robe he leaves on, letting it fall open as he climbs the bed, going to his hands and knees. A low growl rumbles through his chest as he sinks his claws into the mattress.

He can’t control the heat in his pit of his stomach.

Yuuri’s face flashes across his vision. Lips, full and soft. How they were parted slightly as he stared up the alpha. Cheeks, red from the cold. Viktor could hear his breath, his heartbeat and by the gods did it set his veins ablaze.

Viktor had always considered himself level headed and more than capable of controlling himself. But Yuuri was something different entirely. Just being close to him made his heart race.

And now this.

The only explanation Viktor can come to is that the boy had triggered a small rut in him.

He brings a hand between his legs, feeling the outline of his arousal straining against his undergarments.

“Fuck…” He hisses as he yanks the fabric down and the cool air hits him. He needs release. If he doesn’t get it then he’d be spending the rest of the day in bed, and that’s the last thing he wants.

The alpha wastes no time, wrapping a hand around the hardened flesh and stroking upward. His cock is thick and heavy in his hand, almost too thick to fit in his fingers around. Viktor knew he was large, knew that as an alpha his cock was far larger than an average man’s, larger than the average wolf’s. He knew that an average human would have trouble taking it. Yet his mind can’t help but wander to Yuuri. How the boy would look under him. How he would submit to the alpha on his hands and knees. How the slick would leak from his hole and down thick thighs.

Viktor shivers, hips buckling downward into his palm.

“Y— Yuuri!” The name falls from his lips easily. He thrusts again, and again. Closes his eyes. How would Yuuri feel writhing under him? How would he feel sucking his cock into his hole. What would he sound like as Viktor bottomed out inside him, stuffing him full?

He can picture the feel, the scent, the sound.

Fuck.

He runs his thumb over the head of his member, smearing the tip with pre-cum.

He was pulsing, hot and full and each stroke left him more numb than the last. Left him burning for something more, something warmer and tighter. Something to fuck and pump full of his seed. Something to breed. God he wanted to. He needed to. He needed his mate. Needed his body, his heart…

The alpha growls, the sound resonating through the room. His pheromones drip off his skin, the smell of arousal seeping through the halls and clinging to everything and everyone it could reach.

Viktor had never felt this before. Desire. Utter desire.

“Yuuriiii…” He moans the name longer, louder. He strokes himself faster, thrusting downward. And when his own hand isn’t enough he ruts against the bed. Doing anything he can to get friction, to get him closer to release.

But it doesn’t. He’s left chasing an orgasm that just won’t come.

Viktor clenches his teeth hard, tearing through the sheets with his claws. There is a fire inside of him and it only burns hotter as the minutes go by.

Ruts had never been easy but this was on a whole different level. Why now? Yuuri had barely said a word to him yet, this is what his presence brought. Maybe Yuuri himself was close to a heat. Maybe the alpha was picking up on a pre heat.

Whatever the case, it was wrecking Viktor.

He’s leaking now, a steady stream of pre-cum pooling on the mattress below. His pulse increases, face going flush as he chokes out a sob.

He wants to come.

He wants to come.

Fingers circle the wet head, peeling back the reddened foreskin. His lower half tingles, even the back of his balls ache with want.

Yuuri’s image fills his mind again. An image of a tight hole stretching around his cock. An image of semen trickling down milky thighs. An image of whiskey colored eyes staring back at him with want. Lips calling out for him, panting for him…

Alpha…

Viktor comes hard. Thick ropes of white shooting onto the bed. He pumps himself through it, hips jerking forward as he empties himself. His mind goes blank for a moment and he sees nothing but white as his orgasm rolls through.

When he’s caught his breath he feels dirty. Not just from the puddle of white beneath him, but because of the thoughts that had brought him there. He had used Yuuri in such a lewd way. Used his image in such a detestable way.

The alpha feels guilt. As though he had betrayed Yuuri in some manner. The other boy had been so terrified of Viktor’s intentions in the beginning. And yet here the alpha was thrusting at the thought of Yuuri taking his cock. He was a mess, a complete and utter wreck who couldn’t control his own thoughts.

He couldn’t act like this. Not when Yuuri had put so much faith in him that he invited him to dine with him. He couldn't let Yuuri see this side of him.

The alpha pushes himself up off the bed. His body still felt hot and unsatisfied, but there was no more numbing pain.

He calls for Chris, who gives him the most amused smile and Viktor for once wants to die from the embarrassment.

“You smell of sex. Bad sex.” The blonde muses. “We could hear you all the way from the dining hall.”

“Shut up.” Viktor pinches the bridge of his nose. “I need a bath, I know. I came here immediately and…”

“You saw him?”

He nods. “I went with Phichit. I just wanted to say hi but…” He pulls his robe closed. “I’m in a bit of a rut at the moment.” Though the brunt of the rut was gone, he could still feel the heat coursing through his body. If he took something for it now maybe it wouldn’t hit him as hard or as soon.

“Need me to whip something up to take the edge off?”

“That would be nice. Thank you.”

Chris was basically the best of the best when it came to remedies. In fact, that was more or less his place in the pack. He knew every cure all and was more acquainted with the forest flowers and herbs than even Viktor was. Which is why Viktor trusted him to mix up something that would lessen the intensity of his ruts.

“No problem at all. You know I’ve got your back through this.” His eyes dart to the bed. “Perhaps I’ll make you something a bit stronger than usual.” Smiling, he pats his friend on the shoulder. “I’ll have someone come in to clean. Go to the spring and bathe. We will get something together for you, to get through this.”

“You are too kind to a useless alpha like me.” Viktor sighs.

“You’re not useless. Horny, yes. Impulsive, yes. Not useless.”

It’s comforting, then again Chris had always been someone who could give him comfort. Even when he was acting irrationally Chris was there to call him a fool and set him straight. He was an irreplaceable friend and packmember.

“Thank you. I’ll do that then. And when I’m calmed I’ll make sure to tell you all the details about how I asked Yuuri to dinner.”

The blonde’s eyes go wide but Viktor gives him no chance to ask questions as he turns and hurries to the bath.

.

.

.

.

Yuuri swallows, pushing his bangs back and staring into the small hand mirror. He examines himself closely, even leaning forward and grazing his hand against his cheeks. He looked...better. The past month he had looked horrible in the mirror, in his own opinion at least. Now he could see his dark circles fading and his skin looked far less dry than before. His skin was clearer, almost...glowing now. Without the stress he looked better, he felt better. Though there was still some apprehension when he went outside, he could walk a bit more comfortably. Walk without the fear that he would be berated on the street by strangers. Not that he didn’t receive glares of disgust and disappointment every now and then.

Of course today may bring all that stress crashing back to him. Today he is all nerves. Today, Viktor was going to come to the house.

Yuuri straightens, chewing on his bottom lip before smoothing his hair back to its normal style and tossing the mirror on the table.

“I can’t believe you’re going on a date with that guy.”

Yuuri nearly jumps out of his skin when Mari’s voice cuts through the silence. He turns to her, giving his sister a pointed look.

“It’s not a date.”

“It’s dinner at your house.”

“Yes, with you and mom and dad. It’s not as though we’ll be alone together.” He wouldn’t have planned this if it meant they would be alone. Not that he was afraid of Viktor. Rather he was still anxious. How far could he trust Viktor? The question sits in the back of his mind even though he doesn’t want it to.

Phichit had given him a thorough talk to just act natural and be himself. That didn’t stop the awkward feeling of meeting with someone who at one time had been considered his husband in an arranged marriage Yuuri hadn’t wanted.

“Sure, whatever you say, little brother.” She plants herself on his bed and watches him with an amused glance. He glares at her sheepish grin.

“Seriously, Mari. You know how I feel about this.”

“I know how you  _ felt _ , Yuuri. I know you spent nights crying after coming back home. I know you’re happy to be back. I also know you love Phichit. I mean, you talk about him all the time and wear such a huge smile on your face when he comes around so you can’t even deny that at all.”

Yuuri can’t argue against that. Still… “None of that has anything to do with Viktor. I like Phichit because he is fun and kind and makes me laugh.”

“So how do you feel about Viktor then? Why are you letting him in when you have the chance to keep him at arm’s length? I’m not judging your decisions or anything. I want to look out for you. You’re my little brother and I care for you. And if you don't want to answer that’s fine.”

Yuuri lets out a long sigh. “I don’t know, okay. I mean, I’d like to be his friend. I think it’s something maybe we both need.” He can recall Phichit’s words. “I don’t want all of this hanging over my head for the rest of my life. I want to be happy and not dread waking up in the morning or dread facing Viktor.”

His sister stares him down as he speaks, watching his face before she speaks again. “If you think it’s good for you, I won’t argue. I just want you to be careful. The last thing I want is you seeing him and it bringing up bad thoughts or…”

“I know. I know and I love you for worrying about me. But I want to do this. It’s...it’s my decision and I want this to go well. I want good things to come from this awful situation and I want to form some kind of better understanding between us and the pack.”

Mari smiles brightly. “I like this confident talk.” She stands, stretching her arms up high. “Just know, I’ll be watching that guy like a hawk. God or no god, I’ll be keeping him on his toes.”

Yuuri laughs at that because he knows she will and he knows she means well. Mari was truly a gift, and he couldn’t have asked for a better sister.

.

.   
.

Though he had spent over an hour in the mirror styling his hair and choosing an appropriate outfit, he was still not prepared when a knock sounded on the door. It was Yuuri who was left to greet, opening the door slowly.

Viktor stands smiling, his scent wafting into the room with the wind. It almost knocks Yuuri off his feet it’s so strong. Far stronger than it had ever been, though he doesn’t know why. The alpha is dressed in his usual robes, a forest green color this time. His hair his pushed back and away from his face and Yuuri sees far to clearly just how handsome his features really are. He had noticed before how of course, but his minds had always been on other things. He actually took a moment to look, though he doesn’t look for long however and instead focuses on giving an inviting smile.

“Welcome.” Yuuri says nervously as the alpha smiles down at him. He hadn’t expected Viktor to be here so soon. He wasn’t sure what to say or do or— 

Hiroko smacks the back of her son’s shoulder. “What are you doing you silly boy, let Lord Nikiforov in!” She moves quickly back to the table with the rest of the family. Mari snickers as she takes her seat while his father quickly stands and bows.

“No need for formality.” The alpha beams as he enters, shrugging his coat, which Yuuri insists on taking to hang up.

“It smells amazing in here.” Viktor states.

“My mother made pork cutlet bowls. It’s one of her best dishes.” 

“Well I can’t wait to try it. I recall you gloating about your mother’s cooking.”

Yuuri leads him to the table offering the head seat to him while Yuuri sits to his left. His heart is practically in his throat at this point. Was this really a...date? Mari had said so jokingly of course but now that it was in Yuuri’s head he couldn't exactly get the thought out. Did this really count as a date? He’s with his family so it didn’t? Or it did? No, it couldn’t be. Viktor only wanted to get to know him better. It wasn’t as though it’s some sort of romantic outing. Viktor kept claiming he loved him but...that wasn’t true was it. No matter what the alpha said, he was only interested in the idea of Yuuri. Maybe if they became friends the alpha would realise that.

Yuuri’s mother serves them, giving Viktor his food first before moving on to the rest of the family. The alpha digs in almost immediately, taking a mouthful of the dinner. His eyes light up,  his mouth forms into a large smile and for a moment he has an almost childlike appearance about him.

“Wow! This is amazing!” He practically is out of his chair. “I’ve never had anything like this before! There are so many flavors!”

Yuuri can see his mother beam at the praise. “Well I’m happy you are a fan. It takes a while to make but it’s worth it.”

“I’ve never been the best cook.” Viktor says as he adjust in his chair. “Most of the time I’m too busy and the responsibility is given to others. They are all great cooks but I’ve never been good. Perhaps I was too spoiled as a child.”

“Well my Yuuri is an amazing cook.” Hiroko smiles. “Even though he won’t admit it, he learned from the best.”

“Is that so” He turns to Yuuri with wide eyes. “And here I was thinking he couldn’t be more impressive than he already was.”

Yuuri shakes his head. “I’m not impressive. I can hardly cook rice properly.” 

He wasn’t a bad cook. He had been taught by multiple people in the village to make impressive dishes. DIshes to try and entice the alpha, but he had never put his heart into it. He only blindly followed the recipe. He wasn’t even sure if he enjoyed the act of cooking. He had learned to cook the same as he had learned to write and read. He never saw it as something to brag about or put into use.

“Well if you’re so bad then maybe we can have a little contest some day. You’re bad cooking vs. mine.” Viktor takes another bite.

Yuuri laughs at the image his mind conjures. Him and Viktor in the kitchen, throwing together a mess of items on a stove that’s fire is probably turned up too high. “Ony on the condition that Phichit is the judge.” He replies. “I trust his pallette.”

“What!” Viktor raises his brows. “I won't have a chance in that case. He’s completely biased.”

“Well to make it fair we could have Chris judge with him.” Yuuri falls into conversation far easier than he could imagine. Not that he still didn’t have a small anxious voice screaming in the back of his head. It’s just, the screaming was fainter now. He could focus on the present rather than the worries of the future. For the moment at least. He had the food to thank for that more than likely.

“Chris?” The alpha tilts his head back in laughter mid chew. “Are you kidding me? He definitely likes you far more than he likes me.”

Yuuri can’t imagine that’s true. He figured his leaving had resulted in him losing favor with the pack. To think that Chris still liked him was reassuring.

“How is Chris doing?” Yuuri questions.

“He’s his usual self. Mouthy and way too nosy. But he talks a lot about you and hopes he can come visit you soon. If that’s okay.”

“I wouldn’t mind!” He says more eagerly than he had meant. “Well, it’s just...he seemed like a fun character to be around. Though he was kind of embarrassing at first. I know he meant well it’s just at the time I was—”

“You were facing a great amount of stress and discomfort. I can’t apologize enough for that.”

Yuuri shifts in his seat, he can feel the eyes of his parents suddenly. He had almost forgotten they were there. “That’s something I’m slowly coming to terms with.”

“I’m working on it.” The alpha says after taking another bite of food. “Changing that is and making changes. Within the pack and outside.”

Yuuri pushes his food around with his fork. He’s almost too nervous to eat, even though it’s his favorite dish. He’s still not sure how to act around him. Even after talking with both Phichit and Mari, he isn’t sure. He wants something good to come from this. A friendship, something. He just isn’t sure how to get to that point. Had he always been so awkward? What else should he talk about? How had he become friends with Yuuko and Takeshi?

He feels an elbow to the shoulder as Mari knocks into him. “Hey, don’t forget the rest of us here. You sat down and didn’t even properly introduce us.” She raises a brow at the alpha.

Yuuri’s face goes flush. He really had forgotten about introducing the rest of the family. “Sorry! Umm, I totally forgot you two haven’t had a decent introduction.”

“We have.” Mari corrects. “It was just I wanted to murder him.” She eyes the alpha while her mother nearly chokes on her drink.

“Mari, don’t say such things!” Hiroko shouts. “You are in the presence of Lord Nikiforov.”

“Well it’s true. He took our Yuuri.” There was no hatred in her voice, only a hint of annoyance. She was only speaking the truth. “ I never thought I was going to see my brother again. I can’t easily forgive that.” She pauses. “But you’re not the only one at fault. And I won’t hold you solely responsible.”

Viktor bows his head. “I can’t beg enough for your forgiveness. Yuuri has opened my eyes, truly. I will do my best to—”

“You brought him back.” Mari interrupts. “I’m grateful for that at least. You made the conscious decision to hear my brother out and do the right thing when you very well could have ignored his wishes. You went against your ways and I won’t pretend like that wasn’t a big deal for you. Though I can’t sit here a pretend to like you. The only reason you are here is because Yuuri said it was okay. You’re here because he wanted you to be, and I will respect his decision.” She smiles softly. “Anyway since we are doing reintroductions.” She gives a wave. “I’m Mari, Yuuri’s big sister and his biggest fan. Yes, even before Phichit.” Another pause. 

Yuuri can practically see Viktor glow. “I’m Viktor Nikiforov, and I thank you for welcoming me into your home.”

“It’s really no issue, Lord Nikiforov.” Yuuri’s father says, but Viktor shakes his head.

“Please, call me Viktor.”

“Well, Viktor, we are pleased to have you in our home. And pleased you have stayed on such friendly terms with our son.”

“We hope all has been well for you.” His mother adds in.

Viktor leans forward on his hands. “It has. We’ve been rather busy with the return of my mother and father. Along with the announcement of one of our own pack members being with child. It’s been quite an exciting past few days.”

“A baby! The parents must be thrilled.”

“They are, though JJ has taken a liking to remind us whenever the chance he gets that he’s going to be a father.”

It strange to hear such casual conversation. Viktor Nikiforov in his home, discussing normal things with him and his family. Yuuri bites back a laugh, sucking on his cheek and biting.

“What’s so funny?” Mari pinches his leg.

Yuuri pretends he didn’t hear, shoving large bites of food into his mouth. He can’t help but think how normal this all feels. Not normal in the sense that Viktor belongs here. Rather it feels like...like how he expects most dinners with friends to feel like. There is no talk of marriage or mating or bonding. There is no mention of medicines or lessons. His mother isn’t staring at him with a distant look of disappointment. The air isn’t heavy and dry with words left unsaid. There is just...small talk. Small talk and laughter and Viktor feels far less serious than Yuuri originally thought. He feels a little bit less intimidating. It’s a relief. One that makes Yuuri smile.

The rest of the dinner goes more or less the same, and in it Yuuri learns a lot about Viktor that he hadn’t even noticed before.

The first is just how much Viktor laughs. He laughs at everything. From his father’s bad jokes to the horribly witty one liners his sister loves delivering. Viktor laughs at it all,  especially if Yuuri is the one doing the talking. Though Yuuri really doesn’t understand because he’s not trying to be funny. The alpha laughs loud too. Not a slight chuckle but a laugh that moves his whole body. A laugh that fills the room. It’s infectious.

He also notices just how lively the alpha is. He’s animated, moving his hands as he speaks and practically jumping out of the seat with every dramatic laugh and exaggerated word. It’s comical the way he does it. It gives him some kind of childish air that is so very different than what Yuuri had experienced when he had been living with him. Before he seemed so much more mature, so much more refined. Perhaps that had all been an act. Or maybe Yuuri just hadn’t been paying attention.

It was...refreshing.

He also learns that Phichit was not joking when he mentioned how much Viktor cherished the members of his pack. When Mari had asked about those he lived with, Viktor’s eyes practically lit up with excitement. He gloated about Chris’ intelligence, about Phichit’s cheerfulness. He laughed as he mentioned JJ again, who he claims is the most dramatic person he has ever met. He also mentions the great contrast in the personality of his mate, Seung-Gil.

Yuuri himself had not met them, but maybe he will someday. If he’s ever ready to bring himself to visit.

By the time dinner is over and everyone’s plates are cleared from the table Yuuri is far more relaxed than he had been when they began. And Viktor has definitely made himself at home with his family while Yuuri was left clearing the table and washing the dishes. He never thought he would see the day that his mother could talk to the alpha without throwing herself to the ground and bowing before him. Or how his father paid close attention to every word out of Viktor’s mouth with actual interest instead of distancing himself from the situation altogether. They were genuinely smiling and laughing at dumb jokes and useless knowledge Viktor had. As if every word out of his mouth was pure gold. It’s comical to listen to and even more comical to watch.

“Yuuri, your family is so kind.” Viktor sneaks up behind the other, starling him into almost dropping the last plate he had to put away into the cabinet. “Sorry, sorry!” He apologizes immediately. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Yuuri laughs. “No it’s fine.” He sets the plate down gently, turning and facing the alpha. “It’s nice to see you are having fun.” Yuuri clears his throat. “At least, I hope you’re satisfied with all this.”

Viktor nods eagerly. “I am. It’s the most fun I’ve had in awhile. You have a wonderful family.”

“Well…” Yuuri shrugs. “It isn’t as though it’s always been like this. It was always about my marriage and training and telling me how i had to become a well spoken bride for you. We didn’t laugh like this or joke around at the table. Any actual family time was just awkward dinners that I could hardly stomach. I hated how being here made me feel.”

“And you wanted to come back?”

He nods. “It was worth it to me. To come back home and live my life as I want to.”

“And things are different now?” It’s a question and not a statement. One that has Yuuri shuffling on his feet in contemplation.

Things were a lot different now. It was almost like his parents were becoming two different people. Not that it was an easy transition. They still had their moments. They still gave him strange looks whenever he went out. They still had to stop themselves before expressing their opinions about his life.

“I think that they’re trying.” Yuuri fidgets with the hem of his shirt. “They’re far from perfect, and they still don’t really understand why I made the choice I did, but they’re trying.”

“I’m glad. They care enough about you to reflect on their actions.”

Yuuri stares. “Like you’re doing?” There is a moment of hesitance and Yuuri adds quickly, “Not that you care about me like that or anything! I mean, you’re making changes yourself is what I’m saying.”

Viktor laughs as Yuuri fumbles with his words. “You’re right. I am. I plan on speaking with my father on the matter.”

“Your father?” Yuuri begins walking taking the conversation to somewhere other than the middle of the kitchen where his parents and sister can listen in. The house isn’t big so his first instinct is to go to his room. It’s only when they’re already in does he realize this is going to be awkward. “Uhm, you never talked much about your father.” Yuuri avoids the area near the bed, choosing instead to lean against a wall. “Or your mother for that matter.”

Viktor chuckles. “Well my father is a hard ass. He and my mother fit well together though. She’s a lot more lenient and lets me get away with a lot more stuff. But wow if she gets angry, everyone is trouble.”

Yuuri can’t help but laugh at that. He can’t imagine the great alpha being scolded or anything of the sort. Yuuri had figured with him being the alpha he would have had a more spoiled childhood. Though Yuuri does know from Phichit’s stories that Viktor was mischievous when he wanted to be.

“What’s so funny? I’ll have you know I wasn’t one to get in trouble. My brother’s yes, but me, I was a perfect little angel.”

“You?” Yuuri raises a brow. “The same guy who Phichit talks about. He tells me about some of the pranks you guys pull on eachother.”

Viktor waves a hand dramatically. “I’ll have you know that most of the pranks are Phichit. As alpha I have a very serious responsibility.” He pauses. “It’s just my responsibility sometimes means having to get him back.”

“I can’t imagine anyone beating Phichit in a battle of gags.”

“You’d be surprised.”

Yuuri relaxes more, taking a seat on the chair  in his room while Viktor steps closer. He looks at the alpha. Really looks at him. “I’m already surprised honestly. I hadn’t expected this day to go well.”

“Well,” Viktor starts. “I was kind of afraid that eating together would bring up bad memories for you.”

So Viktor had expected the dinner to go south as well. “If you were so worried, why did you come. It would be easy to stay away.”

“Sure it’s easier but... I wanted to takes the risk. I wanted to see you and speak with you. I wanted to know more about you and how you live. I don’t want to just assume I know your life or family or struggle. I made that assumption before and it only caused pain for you and your family.”   
“I don’t want to assume yours either.” Yuuri adds, his tongue working quicker than his brain. “I mean I’m curious, about you and your life as well. We come from such different situations and you’re this well liked and respected alpha and I’m just a boy that was thrown into a mess of a situation. I don’t understand your ways and I have to admit Phichit made me curious about them. Not just about your pack but other packs as well. There is so much I don’t understand and I want to.”

His words put a smile on Viktor’s face, though he isn’t sure why. He hadn’t said anything profound or funny. He had only said what was on his mind. Something he rather liked doing these days. 

“Well you know, if you have questions, there is a perfectly good alpha who is more than eager to answer any questions you have.”

“Well I will have to remember that.” Yuuri laughs, mouth curling up into a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the endless support and kind words!! From here on out the fic is going to be full of fluff and pining hahaha The next chapter is going to be a LONG one so it may take more than a week to finish. But i will do my best ^^
> 
> Visit me on my tumblr: iceprincess-yuri


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri prepares for his heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delay~ This chapter turned out a bit longer than the others and I wanted to make sure i got some Viktuuri interaction B) 
> 
> No beta and a lot of self indulgence.

Heat. Burning. Aching. Yuuri feels it all at once. As if he’s sleeping on a pile of hot rocks in the middle of summer. Or bathing under boiling hot water. It has his skin glistening with sweat. It seeps through his clothes, drenches his hair and trickles down his face. Every breath he takes is a struggle, a rigid intake of air that makes his chest twinge.

He isn’t sure about the time. He knows he went to bed fine and well. There were no signs, no warnings. One minute he’s sleeping soundly and the next moment he’s wide awake thrashing in the sheets from a heat he has never felt before.

Heat in the midst of winter? No, it’s more than just a simple hot flash. This is a whole new level of intensity.

Yuuri tosses. He turns. He grabs at the sheets until his knuckles turn white. Until he can no longer take the heat and tosses the covers aside.

Water. He needs water. He needs air. He needs to step outside.

He tries to stand, but that only ends in the boy falling to the floor with a loud thud.

Yuuri whimpers. Once more the omega tries to move, but he can’t feel his legs, He can’t feel anything but the heat and the numbing sensation coursing through the lower half of his body. 

He shifts, a chill rolling through him. A moan escapes him. He feels slick. Trickling from his quivering hole and seeping through his pants. It’s warm and thick and Yuuri can feel himself getting soaked.

The hair on his body stands on end. Even his nipples perk up, stiffening almost painfully so.

Arousal. That’s what he feels. Sexual arousal with no idea where it stems from. He wants to touch himself. He wants to be touched.

The omega hollers, confusion and fear coursing through him.

Mari comes barging through his door in mere moments, dropping beside him and easing him back up.

“It hurts.” He flushes, yanking down his shirt to cover his straining erection. He pulls away from her, turns so she can’t see him. His face goes red with embarrassment.

“Yuuri, are you okay?” Her voice holds concern. “What’s happening?”

“No, I’m not. Ah!” He can’t describe the...itch he feels. Some strange want he hadn’t felt before. Like that dream he had when he was at the temple. It was a want for a body, a touch. For hands pressing against his back and spreading his legs. A want to be filled by something thick and heavy...

“Tell me what I can do, Yuuri! How can I help?” She goes to aid him, but he moves to his bed, hides himself under his covers. She can’t help him.

“Don’t touch me! Please! I can’t! It’s so hot. Everything is so hot.” He gasps for air but it’s not enough. He can’t breathe. 

Mari calls for him but he can’t respond. The only thing he can think of is Viktor. It’s the only face, the only name on his mind. He wants him. He wants him so badly. He needs him. He needs his soothing touch. He needs the warmth of his body against him. He needs his..his.. His alpha. He wants his alpha inside of him.

“Yuuri, I’m going to get mom, okay. Keep breathing.” Mari runs panicky out of the room.

There are tears in the young boy’s eyes as the heat takes him. He writhes on the bed, curling tightly into a ball until his mother sits herself down beside him, petting his head as he shakes.

It takes over two hours to pull himself together. Two hours and bath full of cold water to keep his temperature down. His mother knew what it was. Told him it was a sign his body was ready to have children. A sign his first heat would be coming and, if he so wished it, he could get pregnant. She gave him some of the medicine Viktor had put together for him before he left. A remedy the alpha had told him will help soothe his heats. His mother boils it in water and serves it to him. Yuuri drinks it up eagerly, thankful when the tingling sensation that dances on his skin calms down. He can breath now. He can relax.

He slept after that. Staying in his bed for the rest of the night and the whole day after. Too afraid that the dizzying heat will come again. It doesn’t. He’s thankful for that.

So this is what Phichit and Viktor had talked about. Yuuri knew it would be bad but he...he didn’t expect it to actually feel like he was losing control of his body. His mind.

He’s thankful when it doesn’t happen again. Thankful until Phichit visits him a few days later. After telling him what had happen Phichit stiffens, an expression on his face that Yuuri can’t read well.

“I guess we never really went into the uh...details of it all did we?” Phichit says, curling up beside Yuuri on the bed. The two did this often. They would lie beside each other and talk for hours until they got hungry and would crowd into the small kitchen to cook something up. “I’m sorry for that. I should have—”

“Please don’t apologize.” Yuuri shifts.

Phichit purses his lips together. “Still….At least you didn’t break into a full heat yet. Though I’m sure it won’t be far behind.”

“What’s going to happen?” Yuuri’s concern outweighs his bashfulness to ask. He wants to know. He needs to know. There was so little his family told him. Only snippets of information about mating and an alpha’s rut. He doesn’t want to feel the same confusion he felt when his body wouldn’t listen to him. He wants to be ready and to know what to expect.

“Your heat will last about four days. Maybe a week if you’re lucky.” He laughs. “You’ll have to go through what you felt for far longer.”

The omega frowns.“That doesn’t sound fun at all.”

“It can be. It can feel really good if you...you know...” The young wolf wiggles his eyebrows dramatically.

Yuuri knows. He just can’t fathom touching himself for days while his family sits not five feet from him. Where they could hear everything he was doing.

“I can’t do something like that.” He flushes.

“You won’t really have a choice in the matter. I remember when I had my first heat and—”

That catches Yuuri’s attention. “You? You mean you have heats?”

Phichit nods with a smile. “I do. Me and any other beast who chooses to conceive, just like you.”

Yuuri sits up, a million questions going through his mind. “You’re trying to conceive? With Chris? Since when? Are you pregnant?” His friend had never mentioned this. 

Phichit laughs at the assault of questions. “No, I’m not pregnant yet. But we are trying.”   
Yuuri feels a bit of relief that Phichit really must know what he’s going through.

His cheeks stain with a pink blush. “So when you have your heats...what exactly do you do? How do you handle them?”

“With Chris. He takes care of me. When you’re in heat all you will want is sex. Your body is hot and sticky and gross and all you can think of is wanting to drown in pleasure.”

Well that doesn’t help him. That only makes him more nervous. 

Yuuri moves off the bed suddenly. He paces the floor, heart sinking into his stomach. He feels sick from the nerves. “Then what does that mean for me? I’m not in a relationship or anything. It’s only me!”

“You will have to do it by yourself. Unless…” Phichit leans forward, smirking.

“Unless what?”

“Unless you ask Viktor.”

Yuuri stills, turning slowly on his feet and squinting at his friend. The suggestion doesn’t come surprisingly. Yuuri knows Phichit enjoys teasing him, especially about Viktor, which he doesn’t mind. “You know asking Viktor is not an option. There is just no way. It’s not happening.”

Another loud laugh now rolls through Phichit. “No need to get defensive. I’m just offering a solution. He’s an alpha, he could handle your heat for hours and hours on end. Apparently there is no better feeling than a heat being sated by an alpha’s knot.”

Yuuri wants to crawl in a hole and die from the way that thought. It’s just too much to even think about let alone consider. He’s not going to use Viktor for his own pleasure. And despite everything Viktor keeps saying there’s no way the alpha would want that either.

Yuuri shakes the thoughts away. “No. No way. It’s bad enough I’m having these stupid dreams about him.”

“How explicit did you say these dreams were again?”

Yuuri tackles Phichit on the bed. Laughter floods through the room as the two roll on the bed in a battle of tickling. Phichit eventually wins, pinning Yuuri down and smiling triumphantly.

“Are you going to be helpful or are you just going to keep teasing me?”

Phichit rolls off, both boys taking a breath and staring up at the ceiling.

“Well, if you want my honest advice, I say you spend your heat at the temple. We can put you in your own place where you will be undisturbed. It’ll be private. More private than a room beside your parents.”

Yuuri isn’t sure if he wants that. “I’m not welcomed there. If you recall I got yelled at before I left.”

“Mickey is just over dramatic. No one there hates you.”

“Well would it even be safe for me?” Being in heat anywhere near Viktor just doesn’t seem like a good idea.

“Of course. I would never put you in danger. Neither would Viktor.”

“I don’t know…” He ponders the pros and cons. On one hand he would have privacy. He wouldn’t have to worry about his parents or sister hearing him or coming in to his room during his heat. He wouldn’t have to feel the embarrassment. On the other hand there are so many risks with leaving. Could they really guarantee that Viktor wouldn’t go crazy with him around? Sure he trusted Phichit. He even trusted Viktor a bit more than before.

“You don’t have to say yes. I was just giving my opinion. Being close to an alpha while in heat would lessen the pain and frustration. Hell you would probably get more satisfaction from it. Plus anything you’d need will be readily available since there are others that go through heat as well there. You’d be well taken care of.”

“I really don’t know. I think...maybe I’ll just ask my parents to stay somewhere else during my heat. If that doesn’t work out then I may take you up on that offer.”

Phichit smiles. “Either way, you know I’ll support you.” He scoots closer. “And I’ll start supporting you now by making you a list of things that may help lessen the symptoms and make you more comfortable.”

Yuuri swallows, focussing in and listening intently as he speaks.

.

,

,

Phichit returns a few more days later to drop off some more items to help. Lots of blankets, towels, and a basket full of food Chris had sent him.

Phichit isn’t the only one to visit. Viktor shows up one morning at the front door and Yuuri answers with a mouth full of food and embarrassment on his face. Of course Viktor says he doesn’t mind and comes in eagerly when Yuuri invites him in.

“If you’re busy I can go home.” The alpha shifts on his feet.

Yuuri shakes his head, swallowing the last of his food. “Not busy. Just finished breakfast. I had planned on going out for a bit.”

Viktor seems to perk up. “May I join you?” He says eagerly and Yuuri laughs.

“I don’t mind, Though you’re probably going to be bored.”

“No way. I enjoy talking to you.”

“You say that now but I’m probably the least interesting person you’ve ever met.” And Yuuri really does believe that. He believes he’s bland and boring because his whole personality has been taught. But he can say he’s trying, he really is. He’s learning so much more about himself now that he’s free. About what he likes and dislikes. About what he can and can’t handle. It’s a process but it’s a start.

Viktor chuckles softly, taking a step closer to Yuuri. “Nonsense. I’ve traveled far and have met all sorts of people. Never have I met someone that was exactly like another. Which is the fun part about getting to know people. You’re not boring or uninteresting. You have thoughts and beliefs that are your own and I want to hear them all.”

Yuuri blushes. He doesn’t want to but he does. The red in his cheeks deepen and his mouth hangs open just slightly, He isn’t sure how to respond so he looks away.

“I promise you, I’m having fun learning more about you.”   
Yuuri clears his throat, changing the subject quickly. “I’ll uh, I’m going to go change into something warmer. Can you wait for me here?”

After the alpha nods Yuuri scurries off to his room, heart beating quickly in his chest.

.

.

.

It’s cold out. Cold and windy but the sun is shining high and there is a faint sound of birds chirping in the trees. It’s a nice day. Yuuri trudges through the snow with Viktor following close behind. He leads directly to the tree line, following a marked path as he goes. The two walk mostly in silence at first, though the longer they walk the more comfortable Yuuri finds himself growing.

He stops every now and then when he spots something he needs, snatching it up and shoving it in his satchel.

“What have you been up to these last few weeks.” Viktor asks, helping Yuuri up a particularly steep climb.

“A lot actually. Umm, I helped my mother sell some things. Like shawls and blankets. I also went hunting with my dad.“

“Your father let you go hunting with him?” Viktor blinks, stopping in his tracks and turning to face Yuuri. The human boy was squatted on the ground picking at a green plant sprouting up from the snow. The alpha watches as Yuuri’s gloved fingers work at the leaves, plucking them, and shoving them into his small bag.

“It’s no big deal really.” He sucks in a breath of cold air. “Okay, it was a really big deal. I mean, he’s never even considered taking me with him. It was off limits before. Not that I wanted to go hunting. It’s just when we were younger Takeshi would go hunting with his father and always came back talking about it for hours. I guess I was always really jealous of my friend’s familial relationship.” He stands, brushing the snow off his knees and continuing forward.

“And what did you think? About hunting I mean.”   
“It was far less exciting than I thought it would be. We caught nothing and my father wouldn’t let me touch an arrow. I held the bow and that’s it.”

“But hunting is always so fun. Running until your lungs burst and tackling down prey to bring home for dinner. It’s exciting!” Viktor beams.

Yuuri rolls his eyes at the alpha. “Maybe if you can transform into a wolf the size of a house.”

Viktor clicks his tongue. “We hunt in human form as well you know. It’s far more challenging, but we do it.” He moves his arms as though he’s pulling a bow string. “I’ve always been a fan of archery. My mother is the best shot in the forest. She taught me how to make my own bow, how to string it, and how to use it.”

Yuuri had heard Viktor talk often about his mother. He could tell just how influential she was in his life, and how much love and respect he has for her. To think that she is a mere human is baffling. “Your mother sounds amazing.”

“She is amazing! She’s the fiercest woman I’ve ever met. The fiercest person really. But she has such a kindness to her. I would love for you to meet her just because I know you will love her.”

Yuuri laughs. “Mmm, I’ll consider it. Phichit has been asking me to come visit but...I just don’t know.”

“We can continue like this. Us visiting you I mean. Whatever’s more comfortable for you.”

“I feel bad because you and him both come so far to meet with me and yet…”

“We understand and we don’t mind, really.” He pauses as Yuuri drops down to pick at another leafy plant. “Just what are you doing anyway.”

“I’m gathering things for a tea to brew. It’s supposed to help with nerves.”

“Nerves? Is something going on?”

Yuuri bites his bottom lip. “I’ve just been feeling off lately. A few days ago my body felt like it was on fire and I couldn’t leave the bed.” He looks to Viktor knowingly. Surely Phichit had reported the news back to the alpha. Didn’t he? The young wolf had did his best to explain heats to him. What they were and how they affect his body. He had done a better job than his parents could that’s for sure, but Yuuri still wasn’t ready. In fact, he was so nervous he was out looking for ingredients to brew together and take the edge off.

“Oh.” Viktor swallows, looking away. “You uh— your heat…”

Yuuri isn’t even sure if he wants to talk about it in the least. Obviously Viktor knows what all a heat entails, but still… It’s a bit embarrassing. Instead he nods, not even sure if Viktor is looking or not.

“Are you going to be okay?” The alpha approaches. “I hear that first heats can be particularly...tiring.” He clears his throat. “I-uh I can always bring you by more of the medicine from earlier. Chris mixes it himself.”

“I’ll be fine.” Yuuri smiles, standing back up again. “Thank you though.” He fills his bag with what he had picked. “I am honestly a little scared. Only because…” He takes a breath. “Well when it happened a few days ago It felt like I couldn’t control myself. As if my mind and body wouldn’t obey my own will. I was just…” Maybe he shouldn’t be talking with Viktor of all people about this.

“I understand.” Viktor says, and the two begin walking again. “As an alpha I go into ruts, which are kind of similar. It’s all very irritating and inconvenient.”

“Do the medicines work?”

“Yeah. I’ve never had any bad side effects either.”

If Viktor has always taken medicine does that mean he’s never asked to go through his rut with somebody? Do alpha’s just have sex with whoever they want? Does Viktor? Yuuri wants to knows but he doesn’t dare ask. Sure Viktor talks about loving him for whatever reason, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t have urges, right? Or was romance just as off limits to him as it was to Yuuri growing up?

“I’ll have Phichit bring something for you that will help.”

“Thank you but why don’t we change the subject.” Yuuri pauses at another small incline. He takes a step, his foot slipping the moment it connects with rock buried under the snow. A small yelp escapes him as he stumbles back. Viktor catched him in his arms.

“Careful now.” Viktor laughs and the sound makes Yuuri’s chest flutter. He doesn’t want to pull away and he’s certain it’s the coming heat speaking.

“Thank you.” Yuuri’s voice is quiet.

“You’re welcome.”

The smaller man regains his balance but doesn’t leave the comfort of Viktor’s chest. A scent wafts around him. He isn’t sure what it is but he knows it’s coming from Viktor. The smell makes him feel floaty, dreamy. Instead of pulling away he finds himself leaning closer.

“Y--Yuuri?”

He doesn’t respond. His head swims and he presses his forehead against the alpha’s chest. He can hear his heartbeat, feel it thud against his chest. “You smell good.” The scent seems to get stronger. “Really good.”

“M— maybe it’s uh, the soap.” Viktor clears his throat. “Yuuri, maybe we should head back. We can brew you up some of that tea you were talking about.”

Tea? Viktor wanted tea? Why? Who cares about tea?

Yuuri brings his arms up, wraps them around Viktor’s middle. “Will you stay?”

“I’m afraid not.” His voice is so soothing, but those aren’t the words that Yuuri wants to hear. His alpha should stay with him. Why doesn’t his alpha want to be with him?

Yuuri looks up at him. Warmth stirs in the pit of his stomach. A small flame. “I really want you.”

Viktor pulls away, ruffling Yuuri’s hair. “Let’s get you home. As much as I wanted to spend the day with you I think I may be triggering a response from your body.” He says, taking Yuuri by the hand and pulling him along.

Yuuri can only think of the warmth of that hand as he’s guided through the forest back to his home. Once out of the woods his head clears a bit, and he furrows his brow in frustration as he thinks about his actions. It had happened again. For a moment he had lost it. For a moment he had only one thing on his mind. Viktor.

“I hate this.” He utters.

“In a week it’ll be all over.” Viktor tries to reassure as he and Yuuri enter the house. “You’re strong. You’ve made it through so much. And you have all of us supporting you. It will all work out, I know it will.”

With every word from his lips Yuuri’s knees go weak, the effects of Viktor’s presence is strong. His body really was reacting to an alpha’s scent. ”What if it’s not? What if my body never listens to me?”

“I promise it will be okay. I know my word may not be much but...Alot of us have gone through that change. Me, Phichit, Seung-Gil, Mickey.”

“Mickey?”

Viktor nods as they move further inside. Yuuri takes a seat a seat while the alpha immediately makes himself comfortable in the kitchen. Yuuri watches as he boils water.

“He gave birth to Marco?” The omega finds it hard to imagine a man with his personality being the one to carry a child. If anything, Emil seemed more fit for the role.

“And he was even more of a hassle during pregnancy if you can imagine that.” He laughs. “I remember him tossing over the dinner table all because Emil accidently put one too many vegetables on his plate.”

“Seriously?” Yuuri can picture the scene. 

“He was more a less a monster the entire time but hey, he has his good side. Sometimes that is. All I’m saying really is that you’re not alone. And if you need somebody to talk to or anything then you can.”

“Are you trying to comfort me?”

“I’m glad you’ve noticed.” He jokes, bringing Yuuri a cup of tea before he sits. “Honestly, I just want to help you in any way I can.”

There it was again. Viktor always seemed so sure, so resolute. He was confident in the way he speaks… He’s considerate and displays his intentions at all times but...Yuuri isn’t sure what the ‘but’ is. All he knows is that at this point in time, he wants to believe that Viktor’s kindness is honest and has good intentions. That he isn’t just saying these things because he wants Yuuri to fall in love with him...Become his mate…

He wants to have a good relationship. A good friendship. Something to salvage from the past. He has to push past this distrust and paranoia that keeps sneaking up on him.

Yuuri looks to the floor, avoiding eye contact in fear that his heart will race again, fear that the fire will consume him and his mind will blank all over again. “I know. You uh, you say that a lot. I appreciate your help, I really do. I want you to know that.” Viktor stays quiet so Yuuri continues. He reaches over, places a hand on top of his. “You and Phichit are being so kind. I’ll admit, “ he clears his throat. “I’ll admit that I’m happy.” He smiles softly, lifting his head and looking Viktor in the eyes. “You two have…” He takes a breath. “,been very kind and understanding. I just wanted you to know because it may not seem like I show it very often. I don’t have much experience in making my own choices and of the like but, I’m happy that I made the choice to not cut you both from my life. And I say that because I feel that way, not because I feel like I owe you.”

Viktor stares for a moment. Eyes glistening, mouth opening to speak before stopping. He looks around, then back at Yuuri. It takes him a moment to speak “That’s, I don’t even know what to say to that. I’m happy too. And I know I’ve been a difficult person to be around sometimes but I’m glad you gave me a chance to have this relationship with you. You are an amazing and kind person. I hope I can someday become someone who is worthy of you.”

Yuuri nearly chokes on his own stammers. “I’m not that special! You’re far more special than I am. You’re a god! I’m ju— “

“Yuuri.”

“Exactly! And I’ve done nothing to be considered amazing or special or anything of the sort.” He laughs off the notion. “All I’m good at is sewing together a quilt or two and picking out plants.”

“I could go for another blanket or two.”

Yuuri can’t contain his laughter from that. He turns his head, covers his mouth as his shoulders shake from laughing.

Viktor must have been startled because the alpha stands quickly. He almost knocks the chair over as he rises. His face is flush and that only makes Yuuri laugh harder.

“Sorry um, I just recalled that I have an urgent discussion.” Viktor stammers out, sweat forming on his forehead as he steps back.

“Already?” Yuuri tries not to sound disappointed.

“I’m so sorry Yuuri. I’ll have Phichit bring you some things and maybe once your heat is all over with we could meet up for another lunch or something.”

Yuuri stands and nods. “I think that’s a wonderful idea. Maybe I could...visit you this time. If everyone else at the temple is okay with that of course.”   
“They are! I mean, they will be. Don’t worry about it in the least bit.” He takes a slow step toward the door and Yuuri rushes to see him out. “I suppose I should be going but I wish you the best of luck.”

“Thank you, Viktor.” He opens the door for the alpha.

“It’s no problem at all.” He lingers, taking one last glance at Yuuri before giving a wave and a smile. “I’ll see you soon.”

.

.

.

 

Yuuri’s heat comes soon after. Not in small waves but in harsh bursts. He barely had time to prepare himself when the fire sparked in his belly. He had dropped where he stood, arousal stirring violently enough that the brush of cloth against him made him come undone.

Mari had been there to help like before. She guided him to his room, left him a pile of blankets and a jug of water. She prepared an easy to eat meals as well, making sure he had everything he needed before promising to check in and leaving him alone to be in private.

Yuuri is thankful that his family agreed to stay elsewhere at the time. They would be at Yuuko’s house for the next few days until his heat was over.

And he isn’t sure when that will be because he loses all sense of time within the first three hours.

Yuuri strokes himself slowly, his slick hand gliding up his cock with ease. A moan escapes him and he can’t help but squeeze the head and arch his back. He thumbs the slit, smearing precum against the head and licking his lips in concentration as his hips jerk up from the pleasure.

Teasing himself had never felt so good. Yet still he needed a bit more. No. He needed a lot more.

In that moment his hole twitches and slick leaks staining the bed below. He spreads his legs eagerly, as though his body is expecting something.

With shaky hands his fingers dip between his thighs. Yuuri tosses his head back, taking a few deep breaths before he dares press a finger against his hole. It twitches in response and the boy about loses it.

Not even a finger inside and his body was hungry for more.

Another deep breath and he’s circling the tight ring of muscles, playing with the slick. Coating his fingers in it.

Yuuri wonders if Viktor would touch him like this. If they were mates sharing this heat, would the alpha touch him gently like this or…

He brings himself to push a finger inside, sinking the digit into his heat. The moan that escapes him is loud and erotic. It reverberates in the room around him, bouncing off the walls in back to him in a way that makes his whole body tremble.

“Ahh!” He pulls his finger out. Then pushes it back in. He moves it in and out slowly, each time rubbing against his entrance to collect more slick.

Once he’s used to the feel he adds another finger, closing his eyes as he stretches himself open.

Pre-cum trickles down his length, a steady flow as he curls his fingers, stretches them. Scissors himself open wider. It’s still not enough.

His breath catches in his throat as he adds another finger, He’s never taken so many in at once and he feels a slight sting from the stretch. It last only a moment before the pleasure returns and he’s lifting his legs to get a better angle.

With a curl of his finger he hits his sweet spot, and it sends another orgasm through him. He comes in thick ropes of white, shooting down his stomach and across his chest. He doesn’t stop. He keeps rolling his hips, brushing his fingers more and more against that spot.

He gasps. He shivers. He calls out a name.

“Viktor!”

Once it escapes his lips he can’t stop. He chants his alpha’s name like a prayer. He pictures his face. Blue eyes staring down at him with want and need. A heavy body moving against his. He can feel lips on his neck and hands prying his legs open wider.

Yuuri pulls his fingers free, giving his cock a few strokes before his fingers return to a messy hole, stretched and warm and quivering with need of his alpha’s cock. With need for Viktor. His heat and his seed. He wants to be filled till he’s stuffed. Till he can’t take anymore. He wants to get pregnant.

“Viktor. Viktor. Viktor.”

He rolls onto his stomach, ruts against the bed wildly. His toes curl and his body tingles. It’s too much for Yuuri’s body to handle and he just about passes out.

It’s like that for hours. An endless cycle of pleasure. He hardly gets a break the first day. Only one or two intervals, thirty minutes each of a break before the heat takes him again. And once it has him, it doesn’t let him go.

Day after day the cycle repeats. Mari does come by to check on him. Though he only faintly recalls hearing the front door open he does enjoy the the freshly cooked meal she left him.

It continues like that for seven days. Seven days of a foggy head and and a libido that would put any man to shame. Seven days of rolling in the sheets and getting himself off in any way hie can. Not four or five like everyone had said, but seven long and exhausting days. By the time it’s over Yuuri is so tired he literally can not move in the least bit. He hardly manages the strength to bathe and clean up his mess, but he does because he just can’t bare the thought of anyone else doing it.

Once both he and his room are clean he collapses on his bed. He doesn’t even get the chance to ponder the experience. He doesn’t get the chance to think on the things he had said or done, who he had thought of or what he had thought of.

All he wants at the moment is sleep. To close his eyes and regain all the strength and energy he has lost.

Today he would sleep, tomorrow he would think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!!  
> Next chapter is going to take place at the temple where Yuuri and Viktor get to know each other more!!  
> Chat me up and follow me on tumblr: iceprincess-yuri


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all~ and here is another chapter for you!  
> Thank you for all the kudos, comments, and subscriptions.  
> This chapter is more fluffy goodness!!
> 
> A/N: No beta so there may be mistakes~ please forgive me OTL I do my best

 

Heat. Pain. Desire. It floods through his veins like fire. It warms him from the inside out. Slowly at first and then violently. As though he’s being boiled alive. From his head to his toes Yuuri’s body tingles. Like there are small needles poking at his skin all at once repeatedly.

He’s touch starved. His hand isn’t enough. His fingers don’t reach far enough, don’t fill him enough.

All he wants is satisfaction, all he wants is...is Viktor. He wants him so badly. His kiss, his touch, his cock. He needs it. It’s all he can think about. It’s the only thought that brings him relief.

For a whole week, his mind is not his own. His body is not his own. It’s can’t be. This body is lewd and full of erotic desire. This body wants to be dominated, pinned down, and claimed by powerful hands.

Those can’t be his own thoughts. Can they?

Yuuri feels only relief when his heat ends. After a week of being trapped in his room and exploring his changing body he’s eager to step outside into the cold winter air. Eager to have his family come back so he’s no longer alone.

The fire in the pit of his stomach doesn’t disappear all at once but slowly fizzles away leaving nothing more than hot embers. Yuuri can finally think freely.

The first thing he does is clean up. His face is red as an apple while tears prickle the in the corner of his eyes. His bed sheets are ruined, soaked in slick among other things. He tosses them into a bucket of warm water, scrubs them hard. Even then he isn’t sure if he wants to keep them. Maybe he should burn them in the yard instead.

How is he expected to face Viktor after this? How is he supposed to look him in the eye as though he didn’t imagine his face while he touched his cock. As though he didn’t call out his name as he slipped his fingers inside himself . Moaned for him as came repeatedly.

What kind of force was this? What kind of cruel fate was at work that had him longing for the one man who had changed his life for the worst. Was...was that want real? Is that how Yuuri honestly felt? Or was it all the heat talking?

Yuuri isn’t sure how it all works. He knows that a heat can make him...strange. Like how villagers would get when they drank far too much alcohol.

It’s scary. It’s so scary to not be able to control himself or his thoughts. It’s scary how foggy his mind was and how much his body throbbed for the alpha.

Yuuri doesn’t want to feel it again, even though he knows that there will be more. It’s sickening.

Yuuri covers his face with his hands, whimpering into them.

He does the same when his family returns because he isn’t sure what to say or what face to make in front of them. They know what he’s been doing. Nothing is worse than that. Yuuri can’t help but fidget and pace the floor as his family watches him from the dinner table.

Mari raises a brow at his odd behaviour. “Yuuri can you please sit down you’re making me dizzy.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, just stop and talk to us. What’s wrong? Is everything okay?”

He doesn’t answer immediately, just turns his head and gives his sister a pointed look. “How can I be okay? This is awkward. It all feels too weird and I don’t like it.” Being able to speak his mind has been a whole new experience.

“Oh relax, it’s been a whole day and a half, we aren’t weirded out or disgusted just yet. No need to be so weird.”

“Yuuri darling.” His mother chimes in. “Have you spoken with Viktor? I’m sure he’d answer any lingering questions you might have.”

“No way. I can’t speak to him or Phichit or anyone.” The speed of his pacing increases. “I’m just. I don’t know. I can stand to go in my room. Or even look at myself.” He pauses, turns to face them. He needs to calm down. They’re concerned, of course the are. “Thank you all. For worrying about me and for going out of your way to make me comfortable and giving me space.”

His parents smile softly at him.

“It’s what we should have been doing all this time.” Yuuri’s mother stands, comes to him and wraps her arms around his middle. “We love you and we are going to get you through this.”

The comment makes Yuuri beam. Makes his chest feel warm and his heart sing.

This moment, this scene. This is what he had always yearned for. Love, attention. His parents concern and care. Ever since he was a child that was all he had ever wished for. 

Things aren’t perfect. Not in the least bit. They have a lot to mend in their relationship and Yuuri expects it will take much longer for his parents to fully be understanding. But they’re doing their best, both him and his parents. They are trying to fix what they broke and mend their relationship. It’s what Yuuri had hoped and prayed to the gods for. To just have them stand by his side and support him when no one else would. To accept him and respect his wishes and beliefs. To love him for him, not because he was chosen but simply because he  _ is _ .

.

.

.

Phichit and Viktor visit within the next few days. It’s a surprise visit that makes the Earth spin around Yuuri. He can’t say a thing, nothing. He can’t speak, his mouth barely moves when he sees the tall alpha standing in the doorway. Wearing that same beautiful smile Yuuri had envisioned during his heat.

It’s awkward at first, really awkward. Yuuri doesn’t want to bring up any mention of heats and both Phichit and Viktor are respectable enough not to ask. Instead they talk about hunting and how chaotic the temple has been of late with the arrival of Yurio. Viktor goes into more detail about his family and Yuuri laughs as Phichit mocks Viktor and his brothers comical interactions.

They stay until dark and leave once Yuuri starts yawning. Catching up on all his sleep has been a challenge. One that has been filled with lots of warm milk and teas that never really helped but made him feel better at least.

In the morning Yuuri runs errands for his mother. She figures he needs the fresh air and he can’t help but agree to that. He’d spent days in his room. Sunshine and cold air would do him fantastically.

She has him put in an order with one of their friendlier neighbors for sweet bread and some type of jam that Yuuri can’t pronounce but loves on toast. Once he’s done with that he heads to the village’s own little tailor shop to buy a basket full of dyed yarns. There isn’t much in this place he calls home but what’s here is enough for his mother.

As much as he was looking forward to spending the day out, his excitement quickly melts away into annoyance. The longer he spends out in the village the more he becomes aware of the people’s uncomfortable response to his presence.

Usually it's nasty stares and whispers but today is different. As he browses wares at the blacksmith he feels eyes on him.

Yuuri straightens his back, holding on tightly to the basket in his hand. He hopes the stares stop, but they don't. He knows the ones looking. Old classmates of his. He can see them snickering, whispering to each other. Three guys. Two tall and blonde. Another even taller with jet black hair that hung past his shoulders in a tight braid.

The blondes, Joshua and Noel. Brothers who stuck to each other like glue and fought against anyone who would come in between them. The dark haired one is Ren, an arrogant and cocky boy who used to mess with Yuuko and pick on Yuuri. He was one face Yuuri had not been sad to miss after being dropped from school. Ren had never been nice, and from what Yuuri knee of him now, he hadn't gotten better. Even recently Yuuko has mentioned his name more than once. He was...insistent. Grossly so. His simple presence has Yuuri completely regretting going out.

Ren meets his eye. Yuuri flinches, casting his gaze elsewhere.

He hears the footsteps approaching him before Ren speaks. 

“Yuuri, hi.” Ren smiles, sliding by the omega’s side. He stands tall and slender. Almost lanky. Yuuri always thought he resembled a snake and his personality reflected such.

“Hello.” Yuuri’s response is short.

“How long has it been? It almost seems unreal. You being here. Out on public.” He snickers. “I'm surprised your parents let you out. Don't they know it’s dangerous for the chosen one to be walking around all vulnerable?”

Yuuri responds quickly. “I'm not the chosen one.”

Ren gives a false look of surprise. “Oh, I had almost forgotten. The gods sent you home. Some bride you turned out to be.” he laughs again, inches closer. “You know, my father says the village is cursed because of you. That spring won't ever come because we gave the great beast a lousy mate and are doomed for an eternal winter.”

Yuuri says nothing now. He fights back any emotional response and proceeds to look around, picking up a small box of nails to keep his eyes from looking at the other male.

Ren doesn't go away. “So how was it? Living with the wolves? Did they bite?”

Laughter can be heard from the two blond boys.

Yuuri sets the small box down, walking away only to be followed. From the corner of his eye he can see two other boys watching. Their mouths curled into wicked smiles.

Yuuri's heart rate increases. He adjusts his cloak with one hand, pulling his hood over his head and quickly walking out of the store.

“Hey!” Ren calls for him, follows him. “Don’t you want to catch up?”

“Leave me alone!” Yuuri yells over his shoulder.

The other boy jogs in front of him, stopping Yuuri in his tracks. “Hey hey. What’s  the big deal? I'm just talking to you. Or are you still too good to be around the rest of us?”

“I have never said that.”

“Well you sure as hell acted like it. And look at you now. The village poured so much love and obsession into you and you get sent back. You ended up being worthless after all.”

Yuuri flinches. “I am not worthless!”

“Look at you now. Your family has you out doing grunt work. No more lying around in luxury for you.”

Luxury? Is that what he thought? Is that what everyone thought? That he was living like some kind of god in his house? That he had everything he wanted and considered himself better than everyone else? Yuuri’s life had been miserable. There was nothing glamorous about it at all. And he certainly didn’t consider his life and fate better than others. Yuuri had grown up jealous of the other’s in his class.

They didn’t know his struggle. His pain. Just days ago he was writhing in bed with a fever he couldn’t keep down. How could he claim to know a thing about him or what he’s gone through to get to where he is today? Nothing about Yuuri’s life has been luxurious. He has cried and fought and broken down. He has hated himself, hated his family.

Did everyone in the village think like Ren? Yuuri shouldn’t be surprised. He knew in his heart before coming back that no one would take well to his return. He knew that they would think ill of him. That they would hate him for breaking such a sacred vow and tradition. That his very presence would be a plague on everyone here. Even his own family.  He had hoped, but deep down he knew.

The hate had been quiet. Until now...

“They say one of them still visits. He’s not the alpha though is he? Did you let them both have a taste of the sacrifice?”

Yuuri’s gaze turns into a glare.

“Is he the reason you were thrown away? Was he that good you risked that special status of yours?” He leans closer to Yuuri, his face coming so close the omega can feel his breath. “What is about you that’s special in the first place. I’d understand if maybe that cute friend of yours was chosen, but you? Your best quality is knowing when to hold your tongue.”

It hurts.

Yuuri knows it shouldn't matter. He knows the words of a stranger shouldn’t bother him. Ren is being cruel to him for the sake of being cruel.

But the words hurt anyway. They make his chest tighten and his body shake. He can feel tears forming in his eyes and it takes all his might to keep them from falling.

“I’m right aren’t I?” Ren pauses, lifts a hand and tilts Yuuri’s chin up. “Of course who knows what you’re hiding under all that. Maybe something worth all that trouble.”

The omega jerks away.

He needs to leave now.

Without a word Yuuri turns, making for the opposite direction. He hardly gets a steps before a hand grabs his elbow and pulls him back. The basket in his hands falls to the ground it’s contents spilling out.

“Let go of me!” Yuuri snatches his arm back. “What’s wrong with you?”

“I’m just curious. What’s so special about you, huh?” He tries to grab for him again but Yuuri moves, nearly tripping over his own feet in an effort to get away. Why was this happening to him?

“Relax, Katsuki. I’m not going to hurt you. I’m just being friendly.”

“You’re being horrible. Stay away from me.” Yuuri drops to the snow covered ground to gather his things. His fingers freeze as he picks up the now wet yarn and tosses them in his basket.   
“You should take it as a compliment.”

Yuuri can’t keep the tears back any longer. He sniffles, clenching the basket tightly as he stands. “Leave me alone…”

“You’re crying now? Should I comfort you?” Ren moves closer.

“Get away from my brother, asshole.”

Yuuri feels immediate relief when he turns his head to see Mari running toward them. “Yuuri! Yuuri, are you okay?” She pulls him behind her, standing between her brother and his tormentor.

“I’m fine.” He says even though he’s not.

“Bull shit.” She glares at Ren. “I suggest you leave my brother alone before the village is short one idiot.”

Ren scoffs, rolling his eyes but stepping back all the same. “Whatever. As if I want anything to do with him. Your little brother is a waste of breath.” He turns his back to them, throwing one last nasty look over his shoulder before stomping away.

Yuuri clings to Marin like his life depends on it.    
“I want to go home.” He mutters into her chest, tears staining the cloth. “Please take me home.”

She does, and Yuuri makes himself scarce, hiding out in his room under a pile of blankets and pillows. He doesn’t want to come out, ever. At least it feels like such at the time. He was already recovering from his heat he doesn’t need all this added on top of it. 

He wishes Phichit was here. So he and the young wolf could talk. So Phichit could make him laugh with tales of the pack. He hadn’t expected it, but Phichit has become one of his closest friends.

.

.

Phichit appears at the door a few days later, arms full of food and animal pelts that Yuuri’s mother excitedly grabs and runs away with. Yuuri is happy to see him and eagerly lets him in. 

He is not alone.

VIktor stands a ways back, talking with a few villagers. One of them is an elder, a woman with short cut hair and tired eyes. Her back’s hunched and she walks with a cane. Though her body is weak that doesn’t stop the frail women from going on her late night walks across town with her eldest son who stands beside her now. Yuuri knows him as an assistant to the butcher. The third is the man’s daughter. A young girl Yuuri’s age, he remembers her from his days at school. She is tall with an oval face and dark brown hair that falls down her back in a thick braid. He remembers her being a bit of a crybaby. She was quiet and preferred to stand in the back alone. She had grown into a beautiful young woman, though the shyness is still written on her face.

Yuuri can’t hear their words they exchange but there is a soft expression on the alpha’s face as he talks. He must be in a good mood. Or perhaps his spirits had been brightened by the conversation.

Yuuri’s mouth purses into a flat line.

Perhaps the elder was talking about him. How he had refused to be Viktor’s mate. Perhaps the woman was trying to…

Yuuri’s thoughts go somewhere he doesn’t understand. His fingers tap at the bare skin near his collarbone. A faint itch dances on his skin.

“We wanted to say hi and make sure you are okay.” Phichit beams, pulling Yuuri from his thoughts and into a tight hug. “We can’t stay long though, we have some meetings with another pack to get to.”

“Oh.” There is a hint of disappointment in Yuuri’s voice.

Phichit blinks. “Hey, no worries, we’ll see you again soon.”

Viktor approaches the two now. Yuuri looks anywhere but into his eyes. “How are you feeling?”

“Better. A lot better, thank you.” The omega shifts on his feet.

Viktor touches his shoulder. “I’m glad to hear it.” His eyes glance over at Phichit for a moment, and the younger wolf turns away, walking further into the house and away from them in silence.

Yuuri raises a brow but says nothing.

After clearing his throat, Viktor speaks. “I know this is kind of sudden but I was wondering if you would be interested in having dinner with me. Just something casual of course, at the temple.”

Yuuri shifts again, mouth hanging open slightly at the question. Was Viktor asking him on a date? Now? Here? No way.

Yuuri knows he’s jumping to conclusions. Viktor just wants to get to know him better. Is that a date? They’re only hanging out for a bit. Just as they had before only this time his parents wouldn’t be there.

“Sorry, maybe I’m out of line. Forget I even said anything.” The alpha laughs nervously.

“No!” Yuuri interjects. “I would like that. It’s been so long since I’ve seen Chris and everyone else. It would be nice.”

“And dinner?”

“Dinner would be great.” The words come out quicker than he intends. More eager than he intends. He plays with the hem of his shirt.

“Fantastic! I will send someone for you in five days.”

“I’m okay with that.” Yuuri smiles softly.

“I’ll be looking forward to it then.” Viktor throws his attention to Phichit. “Come now, we musn’t be late this time around, Phichit.”

The young wolf nods, waltzing past Yuuri and winking before brushing past Viktor.

Yuuri waves the pair off, his heart thudding against his chest like crazy.

.

.

Yuuri loses his breath when he lays eyes upon the frozen temple for the second time in his life. It looks just as he had left it. Beautiful, magical, compelling. Like something out of a legend. It makes him stop in his tracks. Yuuri hadn’t seen it since he left. Since the Beasts had scorned him for refusing his place here. Not all of them, but enough to make Yuuri apprehensive about entering. He had never planned on returning. This place had been a prison to him. His room, a cold cell decorated with expensive silks, artwork, and luxurious ornate vases. Yuuri hadn’t felt safe nor welcome in this place. Had anything changed? What if they still hated him? What if they didn’t want him around?

Yuuri takes a small step back.

“Nervous?” Phichit smiles, taking Yuuri’s hand.

“A little.” He fidgets. “I know I was invited but...I’m still not sure how to feel about this place. Last time I was here I hated it. The sight the sound the smell, all of it. I felt imprisoned and all I wanted was to go home. Now I’m coming here of my own free will and it just feels very strange.” The omega takes a breath. “Do you think they’re going to all be mad at me?”

Phichit chuckles, leading the way up the steps slowly. “I can’t speak for everyone, Yuuri. I love you and so does Viktor. Lots of us are very excited about you coming back to visit. Trust me, Viktor has had us cleaning and prepping non-stop. Even made us go hunt some fresh duck and deer for your dinner tonight.”

Dinner. He was really going to have dinner alone with Viktor. He had agreed to do what he was running away from in the beginning. Yet...he isn’t scared. He is nervous, yes, but...there is no fear.

“Is he really that excited?” They reach the top of the steps as he asks the question.

“I told you. You have VIktor smitten.”

“Even though I haven’t done anything impressive. Except cry and complain.”

Phichit squeezes his hand. “Give yourself more credit.”

When they arrive at the doors Yuuri pauses. He looks down briefly, suddenly self conscious of his attire. While he was staying in the temple his clothing had been exquisite. Fine silks of beautiful colors. They were...over the top but they were also elegant in their own way. In comparison, now he was dressed in rags. At least there were no stains or holes. Though the colors are flat and boring.

Yuuri shakes the thoughts away. He has no reason to worry about such things. It isn’t as though he’s here to impress anyone. It’s just a simple dinner, not a date.

Yuuri can hardly believe his own words.

Phichit opens the door and motions for Yuuri to enter. He does. Though there is no one there to immediately greet them he can hear chatting coming from another room.

“Wait here, I’ll let Viktor and everyone know you’ve arrived.” Phichiti pats his shoulder before scurrying left and down the hallway.

Yuuri is left alone and takes the moment to let out a breath and collect his thoughts.

.

.

.

“Viktor, Yuuri is here.” Phichit says to him and Viktor’s heart skips a beat. He stands from his place at his writing desk in his room, ignoring the conversation he was having with the pack who had all crammed themselves in to discuss the topic of Yuuri.

“He’s here? Already?”

“Yes, already.”

“Damn it, VIktor!” Mickey steps close. “I can’t believe you’re seriously—”

Viktor gives him a threatening look. “Don’t you dare say another word. I will not have this discussion with you right now. If you can’t hold your tongue in his presence then you need to make yourself scarce, immediately.”

Mickey backs down. Scoffs then turns his head away.

Viktor’s face softens. He wouldn’t let anyone ruin this day. Yuuri had come to spend time with him. him. Viktor had asked and Yuuri had agreed. The alpha had been so nervous, but now all he is is excited. More time to spend with Yuuri. More time to get to know each other.

“I can’t believe you’re going out on a date with the same boy who refused your hand.” Seung-Gil folds his arms across his chest.

“It’s not a date!” VIktor clears his throat.

“It’s dinner. A nice dinner with just the two of you, you’re not seriously saying that this isn’t a date are you?”

Viktor gives pause. It isn’t officially a date. Is it? He wants to talks more with Yuuri, spend more time with him. He wants to take him on a proper date, but Yuuri isn’t ready. Yuuri may not even grow to like him in such a way. He should feel lucky that Yuuri even agreed to this.

Right now all he wants is to learn more and more about the boy who had opened his eyes. Who had changed his fate. “We’re merely friends. He’s a good person. A sweet person and I enjoy spending time with him.”

He can’t ask for more than this.

Seung-Gil rolls his eyes. “You’re an absolute mess and disgrace and I have yet to understand why you keep pursuing this boy. He clearly has no intentions of mating with you. He’s far more likely to bare Phichit a child before you.”   
Viktor ignores the comment. “I just wanted all of you to behave. This is his first time back since we were wed and I don’t want him to feel overwhelmed. Leave us both to our meals and when we’re done, please be respectful and kind.”

“We would never disappoint.” Chris gives a wink. 

The alpha straightens his white robes. “How do I look?” He directs the question at Phichit.

“Like you’re going to get that pretty face of yours broken if you so much as step out of line with that boy.” He says the words with a smile. Words Viktor knows are half a joke and half serious. He also knows that Phichit makes good on his promises. Not that he has any intention of hurting Yuuri in any way shape or form.

“Thanks, I suppose.”

Chris snickers from his place on Viktor’s bed. “You look good, just relax and stop doing that thing where you keep professing your love to the boy. You’re only going to scare him away like that.”

Viktor nods slowly. “RIght, I will work on not doing that then.” He moves from the room swiftly, his heart beating a mile a minute as he enters the front room. Yuuri is leaning against the door frame, hands behind his back and eyes downcast to the floor. He doesn’t notice Viktor enter and Viktor doesn’t bother to alert him. Instead he takes a brief moment to look, really look at the one before him.

Despite Yuuri’s own denial, the boy is beautiful. Completely and utterly beautiful. His appearance is soft, comforting. Viktor is drawn to every inch of him. Especially his eyes. Oh those eyes. The color of maple trees. Viktor could get lost in thoses eyes. Would give it all to have those eyes look at him endearingly.

It’s not just Viktor who wants that either, but the alpha wolf inside him. He desires Yuuri so strongly it’s almost painful.

Still, it’s worth it. The pain of it all is so very worth spending any time he can with the other.

He decides now is as good a time as any to speak. “Hi.”

Yuuri looks up, eyes sparkling, and Viktor doesn’t miss the hint of blush on his cheeks. He knows it’s not for him but it makes him smile anyway.

“I hope the trip here wasn’t rough.” He had insisted on sending a carriage.

“It was very comfortable actually.” Yuuri moves off the frame and approaches him. “Though I really wouldn’t have minded the walk.”

“Well, after dinner, if you’re feeling up to it maybe we can take a walk ourselves.” He motions for Yuuri to follow him. “You are hungry, right?”

“Starving.”

The alpha’s smile grows. “Good.”

He walks him to the formal dining area.

He gestures for Yuuri to sit, making sure to give him the most comfortable cushion of the bunch. The little red one with gold trim. It’s everyone’s favorite and Viktor is happy to let it go just for Yuuri.

Viktor takes the seat across from him. He didn’t want to sit beside him as he did before. He considered that the action would be too familiar.

“It smells amazing.” Yuuri beams. “Who cooked?”

“Mostly Seung-Gil. I don’t think you have been able to meet, but maybe later I can introduce you to him.”

“I’d like that very much.”

“You may regret saying that when you meet him. He’s a little rough around the edges but he’s a good guy.” Rough around the edges is probably an understatement. Seung-Gil is as prickly as one can get. No one is safe from his cold stare and icy attitude. Not even his mate, JJ is exempt. His pregnancy has only made him that much more harsh, but he’s very much loved by everyone nonetheless.

“What about your brother? Any chance I’ll be able to meet him?”

Viktor’s chuckles as he pours Yuuri and himself a glass of wine. “Perhaps. He’s out at the moment. He never stays put for long and does his best to get in the most trouble.”

“Sounds like he can be a handful.”

“Handful doesn’t even do him justice.” Viktor loves his young brother. Yurio is fun and firey. Even though he enjoys irritating me I love him dearly.”

“It must have been fun growing up with such a big family. Your siblings and the pack are all so close to you.”

“It is fun.” Viktor smiles as he fills Yuuri’s plate, passing it to eager hands. “Though privacy is not an option.”

Yuuri laughs. “My whole life has been watched so I understand that need for privacy. There were times when all I wished for was five minutes of peace and the only time I got it was before our wedding ceremony.” He takes a bit of food. The aroma itself is a treat but the taste is divine. “It’s gotten better now but my family still watches me closely.” He recalls the scene outside the blacksmith. How Mari had so conveniently appeared from nowhere to save him. He knows his mother sent her. That was the only explanation. Even when they let him free outside he was never really alone. They watched him. Followed him. He isn’t sure how to feel about it.

“When I was little.” Viktor starts after taking a sip of wine. “I would get so angry with my father for making me do boring alpha leader things with him. He wanted to teach me but he never let me be. Anytime I stepped from my room he would snatch me up to take me on another adventure. I was hardly given any time to play with my friends or siblings. It was work this and lesson that. He really turned me against the whole pack leader deal.”

“So what changed your mind? About being pack leader.”

Viktor clicks his tongue. “I still haven’t really changed my mind about that. I love the pack. I love my family. It’s just the constant pressure is a bit crushing. Even I get tired every now and then.” He pauses and takes a breath. “I’ve never had a choice in the matter of course. I’m the eldest son. I was given this responsibility at birth. It’s my destiny. One I can’t change.”

Yuuri frowns. “I’m sorry. I— I ruined the mood completely.” He flushes with embarrassment but Viktor tries to reassure him.

“Nonsense” The alpha waves his hand. “In fact, it’s really nice to be able to discuss such things. I can’t bring such things up with the pack or my parents. It feels good to have someone to talk to.”

Yuuri leans in, eyes wide. “I feel the same way! It’s like a wight has been lifted off my shoulder. Even though I’m still a bit timid in expressing myself, It’s an enormous relief to know I can. I can walk outside and explore. I can read and write what I want. I can even go hunting if I choose. Not well but the option is still there.”

Viktor laughs, nearly choking on his drink. He coughs and Yuuri fills the room with his own laughter.

“Well I suppose I'll just have to teach you a thing or two. About hunting and about being good at it. Who knows when your parents will send you out to catch dinner.”   
“I don’t think I’m capable of learning how to shoot.”

“Ah ah,” Viktor waves his finger. “That’s because you didn’t have me as your teacher.”

Yuuri has never felt more relaxed in Viktor’s presence. “So you teach me but what do you get out of it?” Yuuri is half joking. He’s not sure if the offer is serious or not.

Yuuri sees Viktor go to speak, then stop himself. “How about a trade. I teach you how to use a bow for hunting and you join me for dinner.”

Yuuri takes a bite of his food, chewing slowly as he stares down at his plate. He swallows then looks up and meets Viktor’s gaze. The alpha is waiting patiently for a response but Yuuri isn’t sure what to say. Yes? Was the next dinner a date? Does Yuuri want a date? Does Viktor? “That doesn’t seem fair. I’m the only one benefitting from the deal.” Yuuri laughs to hide his confusion.

Viktor takes another sip of his drink. “Honestly, I enjoy your company. Your honesty is refreshing here and I feel like i can be myself in front of you.You can listen to me rant if you wish.”

Why would Viktor enjoy spending time with him? Yuuri is the reason so many things must be going wrong in the alpha’s life. Surely he’s being punished for Yuuri leaving. Surely he’s suffering when everything he knows has been snatched from him. Viktor said it himself. He’s only known his destiny, and to Viktor, that destiny has included Yuuri.   
Wait. Maybe that’s what this is all about? Maybe Viktor only wants to be around him because he knows nothing else. Maybe his friendship isn’t real. It’s still just the destiny of the Great Ones talking.

The thought saddens Yuuri but he holds a smile anyway. “Then I agree. It’s a deal. Only if I get to help prepare the meal.” Yuuri isn’t sure why he says yes. Even with the thought that this could all be fake, he says yes. Maybe it’s because he wants to believe Viktor. Just like he wanted to believe his family would take him back. He has hope.

Viktor beams, and for the rest of dinner they converse with smiles on their faces and food filling their bellies.

They spend more than two hours like that. Just talking and laughing as if they are good friends catching up after years of distance. It’s familiar and joyful.

The door behind Yuuri slides open and Viktor closes his mouth, his smile fading into a look of shock. The omega blinks and turns as a young blonde boy walks in.

“Yuri, what are you doing here?”

“Yuri?” Was this Viktor’s brother? The blonde one he talked about? They had the same name?

“Ah, yes, he’s my brother. He told me he would be gone all day today.”

“I was.” The young alpha growls. “Until I heard from JJ you were bringing that boy here.”

“That boy has a name. His name is Yuuri.”

“That boy left you. Why is he here?”

Yuuri doesn’t speak. He doesn’t want to come in between the brothers.

“I invited him here for dinner.”

“Oh really?” the blonde stomps further into the room. “So he’s your boyfriend now? He won’t marry you but he’ll come here for dinner.” He looks to Yuuri. “You little pig, my brother’s reputation has been shit on because of you.”

“Don’t blame him for how others react. Hold them accountable for their own words.”

“How can you defend him?” Yuri throws his arms out.

Yuuri takes a drink of wine. It feels like his stomach is doing flips.

“No one is asking you to stick around brother. Or perhaps you’re only here because of boredom. I can only imagine how boring it must be when your good friend Otabek is busy with his pack.”

The young blond stills. A faint blush paints his cheeks.

“I don’t meddle in your affairs with your friend so don’t belittle and shame my friendship.”

Yuuri finally lifts his gaze, meeting Yuri's green eyes. They stare at each other for a moment before the blond scoffs and turns from him.

“Don’t come crying to me when you get your heart broken then.” The other Yuri runs from the room.

Viktor stands from the table. “I’m sorry about that. He’s not a bad person I swear. He’s just...confused about all this.”

“I’m okay. I’m used to it.” He frowns. Again, his mind flashes with images from his confrontation with Ren. The incident had remained in the back of his mind, though he tries his best to keep from thinking on it.

“You should never have to be used to it.” The alpha walks around the table to him, holds his hands out for Yuuri to take. The omega does. “And just to clarify. I don’t blame you for anything.” He pulls Yuuri to his feet. “And If you’re feeling uncomfortable I can take you home, no questions asked.”

Yuuri doesn’t want to leave. He doesn’t want to be alone. At the moment he needs the distraction, away from the village. “If I go home then I’ll miss out on that walk you promised.” He smiles.

Viktor smiles back, his face going back to that bright expression that makes Yuuri’s heart flutter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha, I have to say this is such a slow burn fic and my fingers are itchingggggg to make these boys smooch. But alas i will wait.  
> NEXT CHAPTER THO  
> NEXT CHAPTER IS WILD  
> there is uh some confrontation that may or may not end in injury. Oops.  
> But hey, there is also some much needed realizations that happen next chapter.  
> Also Yuuri is a blessing and so sweet and strong you all will love it!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri finds himself yearning for acceptance from the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 3am but i was DETERMINED to get this posted!!!! So ahhh  
> my eyes are sleepy so i don't have much to say but THANK YOU!!  
> you all are amazing~
> 
> Im sorry for any errors!

Yuuri’s body shivers as Viktor places a warm hand against his back, putting pressure on him ever so slightly. The omega straightens his form, extending his arm while his hand squeezes the grip of the bow.

“Good. You’re shaking though you know.”

Yuuri squints at him. “Maybe it’s because it’s horribly cold out here.” He lowers the bow, turning to face the alpha directly. “It’s been at least two hours. Can we please take a small break.”

That draws a laugh from the other. “Aren’t you the one who wanted to learn? You told me to treat you as if I was some type of mentor or coach.”

Yuuri pouts. He did ask him but he hadn’t expected this level of dedication so soon. It was more like a passing comment than a request. At least he assumed the alpha took it in such a way. He didn’t count on Viktor actually taking time to teach archery. But Yuuri couldn’t say no when he saw how excited Viktor was to teach him. Now they were here, in the dead of winter, with too few clothing, shooting arrows across the field near the temple. Yuuri is a mess of a shot. He’s missed every target and nearly nailed Chris after the blond wandered a little too close to his aim range.

“How are you supposed to hunt properly if you can’t even shoot a tree?” The alpha laughs.

“I guess I’ll starve then. Or eat berries. Or, I don’t know, buy meat from someone who does know how to hunt.”

“Mhmm, no way. As long as you and I are acquaintances, you will learn how to fend for yourself.” He lifts Yuuri’s arm, positioning him back into his stance. “Now stop complaining and keep your eyes forward.”

Yuuri takes a breath lifting his chin back while his eyes focus on his mark. A thick tree with a twisted trunk. So far he’d missed every shot he’s taken and each time Viktor would make him lift his bow and try again.

The alpha moves, pressing himself close against Yuuri and grabbing his hips. “You’re so stiff, right now. You need to relax.”

Yuuri nearly drops the bow when Viktor presses their bodies together. How is he supposed to relax in this position. When he can feel Viktor’s...body...pressing against his ass.

“When you pull the string back, take a deep breath in. Then release on the breath out.”

“G— got it.” Yuuri tries to focus, he really does, but Viktor is an entire distraction. He can feel the warmth of his hands through his clothes, and his breath against his neck. It has goose bumps forming on his skin.

His shot misses of course. It doesn’t even come close to hitting the tree. Instead it falls flat, barely making it a few feet before diving right into the ground.

“Tsk Tsk.” Viktor teases, and Yuuri can finally breathe when the alpha steps away from him. “Maybe I should have you do some training to build up your arm strength.”

Yuuri laughs. “I am not going to do push ups or pull ups or anything like that.”

“Oh and don’t forget your new diet. You have to fill your body with healthy options in order to have a healthy mind.”

“As exciting as that sounds, I don’t think using the bow is for me.” Yuuri passes him the bow.

Viktor sulks immediately. “It can be fun and rewarding to learn how to wield a bow properly.”

“All I’m getting is a sore arm.” Yuuri rolls his shoulders. This is only the fifth day of practice. The fifth day of back to back visits to the temple. The fifth day of waking up and making his own decision to visit the pack. Which was the most important part of all this. Yuuri makes his own choices. He sets the tone for his own life. He doesn’t go because the village orders or Viktor’s orders. He goes because he wants to.

After their last dinner together Yuuri was more open about visiting and about being around Viktor in general. As different as the two of them are there is comfort in the alpha’s company. Which is surprising given the fact that Yuuri used to get ill just being around him. Viktor is kind and passionate about every aspect of his life. He’s energetic and involved and he does his best to make everyone in his pack feel important. And the love he has for his pack is obvious in every aspect of his life. He takes care of them and he takes care of Yuuri when he’s around. Even after all the drama and all the coldness that once tied them together, their presence in each other’s life is, at this point, natural. Almost necessary. Yuuri can’t deny the pull. He would be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t interested in getting to know Viktor more. Being at the temple, while trying in certain circumstances, feels safe and warm. Phichit and the others really do their best to make him feel at home.

Of course it’s not the same for everyone. Others had doubts. Like Mickey who still glared at him from across the room. Or Viktor’s brother, who always found himself mysteriously vacant the moment Yuuri walked into the temple. The omega does his best not to think about it, but it sits in his thoughts.

“Sore arm?” Viktor’s voice pulls him from his thoughts. “I know just the thing to help. Seung-Gil’s specialty tea. He makes it for us after a long run and it does wonders to relax muscles and ease pain.”

“That sounds great actually.” Yuuri walks out toward where he was shooting, picking up the lost arrows and sliding them into the quiver at his back.

“Then dinner?”

Yuuri pauses as he slides the last arrow in. “Yeah, um...dinner with everyone?” He asks curiously. It’s not that he’s particularly wanting to spend alone time with Viktor. It’s just that at times having everyone around can be a bit overwhelming...Okay maybe he did want to spend a little bit more time alone with Viktor. Their dinner conversations are always fun and it’s usually during that time that they make plans for the next time. Besides, Yuuri can hardly relax when both Phichit and Chris are sending him knowing glances and sly winks that make Yuuri’s cheeks burn.

Viktor twirls the bow in one hand before tucking it under his arm. “Yes. Unless you want to have dinner alone with me. I wouldn’t oppose that.”

Yuuri purses his lips, a hint of pink staining his cheeks, though mentally, he blames the cold.

“Sorry.” Viktor quickly tacs on. “That was presumptuous of me now wasn’t it?”

“No, I was just wondering… I hope I’m not overstaying my welcome or stepping on any toes by taking your time. And food.” Yuuri laughs nervously. I think it’s nice spending time with everyone. But I think some of them would rather I go home for dinner.” He looks to Viktor for confirmation.

The alpha chuckles. “Does it really matter what everyone else thinks?”

“It does to me. I can feel their eyes sometimes. Just staring at me.”

Viktor smiles. “That’s because you have everyone smitten. Even those who don’t want to admit it. Our presence has a way of sparking curiosity and glances. It isn’t because they hate you. They just want to understand more.” The two men begin their slow journey back to the temple. It isn’t far, but they are in no rush to get back to the bustling of the pack.

“Is it really okay?” Yuuri says as they cross the small bridge. He knows he has a bad habit of...being stubbornly doubtful but he can hardly be blamed for it given his life. Sometimes he hates himself for the doubts that sprout from his own creation.

“I wouldn’t invite you if I didn’t want you here. Yuuri, if you’re worried about Mickey he’s really not as against you being here as he makes it seem. Sure he can be rude but...I think he may be a bit jealous of all the attention you’re getting. I mean, little Marco really loves you. Emil also talks about how sweet you are. Maybe Mickey just doesn’t like the competition.”

He knows it’s a joke, and Yuuri does indeed laugh but inside he knows that isn’t all.

Viktor’s shoulder brushes Yuuri’s for just a moment and the omega sucks in a breath of air.

“Yuuri, you don’t have to worry about your place here. I told you, so long as you’re comfortable you can come here anytime and we will welcome you with open arms. You’re safe here.”

The omega smiles even though he knows Viktor can’t put weight behind those words. “Thank you, Viktor. I really appreciate your patience with me.”

“Don’t thank me for something I should have been doing a long time ago. If you give me too much praise my heart just might burst.”

For a moment, their hands touch. Yuuri glances at Viktor. “Your heart? My heart’s exploding as we speak. I’m walking beside a god.”

“Are you sure it’s not from my dangerous good looks?” Viktor actually does take his hand in his. Loose enough for Yuuri to pull away. He doesn’t. He can feel his palm sweating but for the first time in a long time he lowers his guard completely. Letting his hand sit in Viktor’s while his heart beats erratically in his chest. “M— maybe.”

Viktor smiles wide.

“H— how is your brother doing?” Yuuri tries to quickly change the subject.

“He’s...himself.” Viktor clicks his tongue. “He’s away as usual. Went to have dinner with his friend from another pack.”

“Otabek?”

Viktor nods.

“I get the feeling Yuri doesn’t like me too much. He always seems to be away when I’m here.”

Viktor is quiet for a few moments and Yuuri can’t help but feel like that’s an indicator that it’s true.

“He doesn’t hate you. He just...doesn’t understand. We were all raised with the same beliefs here. And considering our position of power…”

“He thinks that it’s not my place, right?”

Viktor nods again. “Give him time. He’s brash but he isn’t cruel. He himself knows how...complicated relationships can be.”

Yuuri opens his mouth to ask about what he means but decides he’s better off keeping quiet.

 

Once inside the temple he’s startled by a small wolf pup hops into his arms.Yuuri would have fallen if not for Viktor, who catches him.

“Marco!” The alpha scolds. “You know better than jumping on someone like that. It’s not very nice.”

He’s ignored as the wolf licks at Yuuri’s face. Ever since Yuuri started coming to the temple, the child had repeatedly clung to him, despite his father’s annoyance at it. Marco is relatively quiet but playful. He’s constantly dragging Yuuri across the temple floors to get him to play or go for a walk through the forest. Yuuri doesn’t mind. It’s sweet and adorable and comforting to know that the child trusts him so much.

Within a cloud of blue sparks the pup’s body transforms back into his human form. Marco stares up at him from under a toss of thick brown hair.

“Play?” His eyes sparkle.

Viktor reaches over from behind Yuuri and lifts the child up. “You can play after dinner. Yuuri is probably tired right now.”

“Awww.” The boy pouts.

“No sad faces now. Yuuri promises, right?”

The omega nods. “Of course. As long as your parents are okay with it I don’t mind.”

Satisfied with that answer the child hops down and scurries off down the hall.

Viktor and Yuuri follow the boy into the dining room where everyone is already seated and digging in.

“Wow, you guys couldn’t bother to wait could you?” Viktor laughs.

Everyone is already eating, mouths stuffed and drinks already poured.

Chris pats the spot next to him for Yuuri to sit, which he does. “Well we didn’t want to disrupt you two. What with your side glances and smiles and shoulder touching.”

“And hand holding. We can’t forget that one.” JJ adds, holding up his drink and raising a brow.

Phicht wacks Chris across the head. “Don’t tease them about their flirting, Yuuri might not like that.”

“We are not flirting.” Yuuri insists.

Viktor sits beside Yuuri. “I was flirting a little bit.”

Chris beams and Yuuri ignores him, fixing himself a plate and chewing on a fresh roll.

“Does that mean all that archery stuff is an excuse?” says across the table, his arms sliding around his own mate, Seung-Gil, who shrugs him off. 

“I am teaching him so that one day he may be good enough to go hunting with me.”

“Well from what I saw you may be waiting for a while.” Chris teases Yuuri, patting his back. “It’s okay, if there is anything Viktor is good at, it’s wielding his bow.” The added wink makes Yuuri roll his eyes but he doesn’t remark on it.

Dinner goes by with no issues. No issues and no fights and no yelling. Mickey doesn’t taunt him. On the contrary he speaks to him like everyone else. At first Yuuri is reluctant, suspicious, but he buries the concern in the back of him mind. He wants to enjoy his time with everyone. He wants to enjoy his time with Viktor.

After dinner, the pack settles into a different room, one with chairs and cushions for relaxation. A book shelf sits at far left wall and Yuuri bee lines for it immediately. He examines the collection, finding most of them familiar. Part of his teachings growing up to be Viktor’s mate involved reading a large collection of literature. Especially poetry. And while he didn’t hate everything he read, he most certainly preferred reading for fun than being tested on every line from cover to back.

Yuuri’s fingers trail over the spines. Each book looks well read, worn but still in tact.

“Feel free to borrow any of them.” Viktor says, stepping beside him. “I have a few more boxes full of books I’ve collected over the years. I can send a few home with you if you would like.”

“I would like that actually. I’ve read everything in my house. Even more than once.” He chuckles.

“Well I’ll make sure to gather up the best of my collection.”

The omega nods, smiling happily. A smile that fades with the sound of a large bang sounds from the other room. Everyone pauses, looks to the doorway.

“It’s Yura.” Viktor says, his smile fading. “His scent reeks of alcohol.”

Just as Viktor finishes his sentence, Yuri steps into the room, shifting the atmosphere almost completely. The joyous mood is gone, replaced by something thick and heavy and crushing. The presence of an alpha. The scent of alcohol that even Yuuri can pick up on. 

The blond glares down at him, his brows furrowing and mouth frowning at the sight of him.

“Pig.” He snarls in his direction.

“What are you doing here?” Viktor stands. “You are supposed to be with the Altin pack for the week.”

“Pft, no! Beka is outttttt” He draw out the word far too long. “Beka is busy, as usual with responsibilities and planning for shit. Of course you wouldn’t know anything about that because here you are.” He spreads his arms. “Laughing and fucking around with the little pig over there.”

Phichit slides next to Yuuri protectively. He holds his hand, offering Yuuri comfort.

Viktor tilts his head toward the door. “You’re intoxicated. Get to your room, you’re ruining the evening.” The alpha orders.

The blond tosses his head back in laughter. “I’m ruining the mood? Me? When you all are the ones having a party for Viktor’s failed marriage.”

“It’s my business who I allow here. Yuuri is a welcomed friend.”

“Don’t make me laugh, old man. Friend? He doesn't care about you. If he did he wouldn’t even be here.” He stomps his foot down and Yuuri flinches back. “He’s only here to rub our noses in the fact that he won.”

“Oi.” JJ raises a brow. “You can’t just come in here and ruin a good time. The kid has been nothing but fun. Even Mickey is hushing his mouth for once.”

“Maybe everyone else is afraid of saying something, but i’m not.” Yuri jabs a finger in Yuuri’s direction. “You have everyone else fooled here. But not me. I know your game.”

“What game?” The panicked words are out before Yuuri can swallow them back down. He shouldn’t have responded to the taunt but he does. Yuri laughs in his face.

“You fucking know how much you meant to this pack. How much you meant to my brother! We have a tradition. We have rules that can’t be broken no matter how much we want to break them. You should have shut up and just accepted your place here. But no, you ran. You ran and left us to pick up the mess.” He takes only a second to pause. “Do you know just how much shit our family has gotten because of you? Everyone thinks they can just step all over us. They think we’re weak because a stupid human boy turned us down. You left us looking dumb. And Viktor refuses to seek another mate. Do you know what that means?” He’s screaming at this point, stepping closer to Yuuri. He’s stopped by JJ and Chris who grab his arms and hold him back.

Yuuri is frozen in place, unable to look away from the blond.

“That means our pack alpha will never have an heir. We’ll never have a true alpha again.”

“Yuri that’s enough!” Viktor growls. “I’m warning you.”

“Warning me? You gonna fight me over this fat human boy. You gonna give your position up for this boy whose own village hates him. If he’s not going to mate with you than he’s worthless to all of us and worthless to his people.”

The words sting. Even though Yuuri knows they’re coming from a drunken rage, they hurt. In some ways...Yuuri did feel...pointless. His whole life had been dedicated to a cause. A cause he had fought against and come out of free. And though he had won his freedom, there was always the question of ‘what now’. His whole life had been changed for the better yet in some ways he really did feel lost.

But that was before Phichit. Before Viktor. Before the kindness of the pack welcomed him into their home.

But that didn’t take the sting out of the words.

Viktor looks to Yuuri then to his brother. “Don’t be an idiot. Leave now.”

“Fuck you and fuck him.” The blond laughs. “At least that’s what you want right? I mean that must be the reason you’re acting so nice and sweet. Like some damn prince when all you are is a wolf who wants to take advantage of the fact that he has no friends and no life and a body you can pump full of— “

His words fall short as the air turns heavy, the pressure making everyone in the room drop to the floor immediately. Yuuri whimpers, his fingernails scratching at the surface of the floor as he tries to remain upright. It feels as though the breath is being sucked out of his very body. Yuuri trembles, eyes going wide. Lifting his head is impossible. Instead he crumbles, pressing his forehead against the wooden floor and baring the nape of his neck. The pressure isn’t painful, just heavy against his back. Makes him arch. Makes Yuuri’s head swirl and his mouth open in a pant.

“You fucking old man!” Yuri grunts, trying to lift himself from the floor.

“I told you to shut your mouth.”

“Why? Why the hell are you defending him? He ruined us!”

“He didn’t ruin anyone. If anything he’s bettered me. I’m not going to just sit on my hands while our people continue on this tradition. It’s wrong!”

“A tradition you believed in until he told you otherwise.” Yuri snaps back. At least he tries to, though his words fall short of impact. Viktor yells back but Yuuri can’t focus on the arguing any longer. It’s too much. This feeling is too strong. 

Yuuri can literally feel Viktor’s presence seeping through the floor and absorbing into his body. Heat bursts inside of him. He moans. It’s a sound he doesn’t mean to make, but it’s what falls off his lips as his pulse races.

“Viktor!” Chris shouts at the alpha, who only continues to argue with his brother.

The intensity of Viktor’s voice pounds against Yuuri’s ears. His own dreams come to the forefront of his mind. Hands pushing against his back, something hot and heavy pressing against his thighs. He quivers, another moan coming out like a gasp.

“Viktor!” Chris yells louder this time and finally the alpha turns.

“What?”

“Yuuri is—” He gestures as best he can.

Viktor gasps and Yuuri finally feels the pressure recede. The alpha kneels down next to him, placing a comforting hand on the middle of his back. “I’m so sorry, Yuuri. I wasn't thinking. I— I didn’t mean to!”

Yuuri hears the panic in his voice.

“I can’t believe this!” Yuri growls. “You forsake our entire pack for this pig human’s feelings. You’re an idiot and I won’t forgive you for this.” He turns, stomping out of the room.

Viktor doesn’t even pay him mind. He gives all of his attention to Yuuri who tries to reassure him that everything is okay.

The omega tries not to die from embarrassment, hiding his blush as best he can. “I’m fine. I just. It was just strange.”   
“I’m so stupid I didn’t even think about how this could affect you. I just was so mad at him.” He helps Yuuri to his feet, pulling him into his arms tightly. “I’m so sorry. It’s okay calm down.”

Yuuri shakes. Not from fear but from pleasure. The pleasure of Viktor’s body against his. He doesn’t want to let go. “I promise I’m okay.”

Viktor stares at him for a moment. As though he doesn’t believe him but he eventually relaxes and releases Yuuri from his grasp.

“I will never do that to you again. I swear it. Never do anything to take your free will away from you.”

Yuuri nods slowly, a small smile forming on his lips. “I know.”

“Stay here with the others. I’m going to have a talk with my brother.”

Yuuri doesn’t want to let him go. He wants Viktor to stay beside him, hold him just a few moments longer. Instead he nods, watching as Viktor disappears from the room. 

Phichit takes Yuuri’s hand in his, squeezing it reassuringly. “Hey, don’t let anything Yuri says get to you. We love you and we love having you here. Especially Viktor. He absolutely treasures you. More than you can imagine.”

The omega turns to his friend. “Not that I know why. I’m really not worth all this.” He doesn’t mean to sound pathetic, he just hates that his presence is bringing such a heavy amount of drama to Viktor’s family. Yuri was wrong, Yuuri does care. He cares a lot and he doesn’t want to hurt Viktor or anyone in his pack.

“Go! Go! Outside!” Marco’s voice chimes as the boy hops up and down excitedly. His little hands cling to Yuuri’s pant leg.

Mickey squints, blowing air between his closed lips as he ruffles his child’s hair. “No. You didn’t eat your dinner. You’re staying with papa for the rest of the day."

The child doesn’t respond well to the suggestion. He buries his face into Yuuri, stomping his little feet angrily. “Nooooo. I wanna be with Yuuri not papa!”

The brown haired man glares at Yuuri, folding his arms across his chest.

Phichit snickers before going to sit with his mate near the fire. He cuddles up between Chris’ legs. “Let him go with Yuuri. He’s not going to snatch the boy up.”

“I don’t want my child near a stranger.” Mickey snarls and Yuuri can’t really blame him for the hostility. Yuuri is nothing more than a headache to him. A headache who his child loves.

The omega smiles softly, bending down to get on the young child’s level. “Tomorrow we play.” He takes Marco’s hands in his. “Tomorrow.”

“No! Now!”

Yuuri sighs. “I’ll bring you a gift tomorrow. But today, maybe I should go home. I’m sure your papa would love to go play outside with you.” He stands. “I’ll just go for now.” He felt drained and he doesn’t want to cause anymore issues between Viktor and his brother. As much as he doesn’t want to leave, he figures it’s for the best. 

Phichit frowns. “Stay. Viktor will be back soon he just—”

“No!” Yuuri says a little louder than intended. He can’t help it. Today had started out so well, only to turn into a giant mess that ended with Yuuri feeling awful and more down about himself than he cared to admit. He doesn’t want to wait for the next person to be cruel to him. “I mean. I’m tired and I promised my mother I would be home before dark today.” He laughs. “So…” The omega looks pointedly at his feet. It feels like there is a lump in his throat that he can’t quite swallow. He’s….sad.  For some reason he is hurt beyond words. He doesn’t like this feeling.

“Are you certain?” His friend goes to stand but Yuuri gestures for him to sit. The omega knows Phichit well. The boy can see through lies like no one else. So Yuuri doesn’t look him in the eye.

“Yeah. I’ll just see you tomorrow or something.”

“Let me walk you.”

“No.” Yuuri stops him. “I know the way.”

“At least take the carriage. The horses can get you there. It’s cold and you’ve been out all day. You said you were tired after all.”

Yuuri can’t argue against that logic.”Fine. Thank you.” He ruffles Marco’s hair one last time before turning on his heels. As he leaves he can hear faint whispers. Mickey’s voice.

“Now all of a sudden he wants to be part of this pack. After all the shit he’s put Viktor through.”

Yuuri whimpers, tears burning in his eyes as he practically sprints from the temple, down the stairs, and to the carriage. He jumps in, slamming the door shut before adjusting his scarf more securely around his neck.

Earlier he had been so confident, so assured about his place at the temple and his place with Viktor. But just a few words. A few drunken words suddenly send his mind spiraling.

After all the progress he thought he made...How could he expect it all to just click together? How could he just expect them to accept him as a friend. He’s certain they all must hate him. Viktor’s brother is right. Yuuri is a fool. He’s a fool and he has no right to be here. They hate him, all of them. Even Phichit. He’s only pretending to be his friend. Probably because Viktor ordered him to do so. Everything else is fakes. A fantasy Viktor made happen to keep Yuuri happy. Yuuri is the cruel one in the equation. Yuuri is the one who hasn’t thought of how they might feel...how Viktor might feel. He’d taken advantage of Viktor’s feelings for him. Why? Because he was lonely? Bored? Or maybe Yuuri is just that cruel. Maybe deep down he knew that he was hurting everybody. That he should have just stayed far away from the pack. He had gotten his freedom, and then returned to his cage to take advantage of his captors.

And here he is, hurting because of it all. Because….because he wants them to accept him. He wants to stay with them. To stay close. He wants them all to like him. And for that, maybe he really is foolish.

The thoughts in his head don’t make sense. They’re ludicrous, but that doesn’t stop them from hammering in his skull. Making him feel alone and trapped and...worthless.

A sudden halt in the carriage jars the omega. He almost falls forward off of his seat. He peeks through the small window. Noone. Yuuri waits a few moments before opening the door and stepping outside into the cold. He’s met by a high pitched bark. A sound that throws him off until a small brown wolf pup rounds the carriage and hops around his feet.

“Marco?” Yuuri exclaims.

The pup jumps excitedly. This is bad. Mickey already hates him. He would probably blame him for Marco running away to see him too.

“Marco, your parents must be worried about you.” He picks up the small pup, holding him close to his body to keep him warm even though Yuuri knows that’s unnecessary. “Why did you follow me you little stinker.” He half smiles as the wolf pup licks his cheeks. He hadn’t expected the child to get attached to him so quickly. Likewise, Yuuri didn’t expect to become so smitten with the little one.

Yuuri sighs. “Let’s get you home, okay?”

“What’s the rush?”

Yuuri turns abruptly to see a man leaning against the side of the carriage. He’s young, tall, and draped in an assortment of cloth. He’s rough looking, with shaggy brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, and eyes a sharp blue that Yuuri can see even at a distance.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to frighten you. I thought you were a member of the Nikiforov pack.” The man brushes his hand against the carriage, caressing it slowly. “This is their carriage, right?”

“Sorry, uhm, I was only visiting.” He runs his fingers through the fur of the young wolf. “I’m heading home now and they told me to take the carriage.” Yuuri is never one for strangers. The people of the village made him wary of just about anyone that speaks to him.

The strange man steps toward him. Marco growls.

The noise from the wolf startles Yuuri and he takes a step back reflexively.

“Is the little one yours?”

Yuuri wants to step toward the carriage door but the other man is blocking him. “I should get going.”

“So soon? Without giving me your name? I’m Rohan by the way. Pleased to meet you.” He smiles and holds out a hand for Yuuri to shake. “And what is your name, love?”

The omega ignores the gesture, taking another step back. “Yuuri…” He says softly.

Rohan chuckles as he takes another step closer. “Yuuri? Isn’t that pretty. A pretty name for pretty face.”

“If you don’t mind, I’m actually in a hurry. People are waiting for me.” Yuuri tries to go around but an arm blocks him. Who is this man? What does he want? Yuuri’s heart thuds loudly. He holds Marco close. His mind goes to the villagers from a few days ago. The cruel boy’s he knew from school.

“I don’t think so, Yuuri, mate of Viktor Nikiforov.” An evil grin crosse the taller man’s face. “Well, ex mate apparently. At least that’s what we heard. That is you, right?”

Yuuri pauses, breath leaving him. He’s scared. Terrified. “We?”

The man’s smile melts into something more sinister. He waves his hand around in the air. Yuuri can only watch as others appear, leaping into sight from brush and trees. Is the man a wolf? It’s a foolish question of course he is. A rival pack is Yuuri’s first thought but he doesn’t know. He doesn’t know about other wolves or other packs.

“Leave me alone!” Yuuri tries to sound brave. He even takes a step forward, trying to show some form of intimidation.

Rohan’s pack begins to surround their leader. “You are right? That chosen boy from the village. The one that Viktor bragged about for years. I heard you ran. Shot down the great alpha himself like he was nothing. Who exactly do you think you are to do such a thing?”

Yuuri glances to his left and right. Running isn’t an option, he couldn’t escape them even if he tried.

“Why are you doing this?” The omega cries out. He can feel his heart rate increasing rapidly.

Rohan rolls his shoulders. “Because what better way to ruin Nikiforov’s day than take his toy.”

“I am no one's toy.” Yuuri’s brief moment of bravery is replaced by fear when a man grabs him by the arm. Marco falls from his grasp scurrying across the snow as he he barks.

“Marco! Run!” Yuuri screams out, but the pup doesn’t run away. Instead he charges right into Yuuri’s attacker, snapping his tiny jaws around his ankles.

The man hollers, stumbles back and releases Yuuri.“You little bitch!”

Laughter fills the forest and Rohan moves closer. “Aww, does the pup think he can defend you?” He turns to one of his men. “Take them both. We’ll throw the pup from a cliff and take the omega with us.”

Yuuri’s blood freezes. Is Viktor not THE alpha? Does the forest not bend to his will. Do other packs not see him as their leader? Why would they want to antagonize him? And why hurt a child? A stranger? A child who has nothing to do with any of this.

These men would hurt him, use him to hurt Viktor. Even though he’s not Viktor’s mate, they don’t care. All they want to do is take and hurt. Yuuri has to get away. He has to get Marco away. He has to do something!

“Marco run now!” He tackles the man who blocked his path. Throws his body into him to knock him over. Everything happens so fast. He sees the young wolf hesitate to take off, looking between the safety of the brush and Yuuri. He sees Rohan smile, claws extending from his fingers as his eyes lock onto the pup.

Yuuri moves without hesitation. He throws his body over Marco’s, shielding him from Rohan’s attack.

It’s the sound that gets him. Not the feeling of claws digging into his back. Or the warm wetness that follows, but the sound. The sound of cloth and skin tearing.

Yuuri screams.

It hurts, it burns, it’s unlike anything he’s ever felt before. Like he was being whipped by a hot poker and torn apart by small knives. He can’t help the screams of pain.

Still...he doesn’t move. He shields the pup like it’s his own, refusing to faint from the pain.

The scene draws joy from Rohan and his pack who howl and holler while Yuuri tremble.

“That’s quite a surprise.” The alpha watches Yuuri closely. “I took you for nothing more than a coward. A child playing with wolves.” He wipes his bloodies claws on his own shirt. “But it seems there is something more in you, isn’t there.” He looms over the omega before grabbing him by his scarf and yanking him up.

The change in position brings tears to Yuuri’s eyes. His skin feels like it’s tearing apart. “Run, Marco! Go!”

This time the child listens, taking off the moment Yuuri orders.

“Oi!” Rohan yells. “Don’t let that kid just go!”

Yuuri gathers his strength,  throwing himself into Rohan and knocking him into the snow. He loses his scarf in the process but that doesn’t stop him from bolting in the opposite way Marco ran. Yuuri knows he’s the priority. They’ll leave Marco alone and chase him instead. He just has to move.

The uneven ground makes it hard, but he doesn’t slow. He leaps over roots, charges through branches.

He hears the wolves behind him, their shouts carrying his feet faster.

In reality he knows he can’t outrun them. It takes only a minute for them to catch up. Only a minute, but it’s enough time to keep them from giving chase to Marco.

A large black and gray wolf leaps in front of him, making Yuuri shout in terror and fall back to the ground. Tears fall down his cheeks from the burning pain in his back and the fear that’s coursing through his veins.

“I should rip you apart for putting your hands on me.” The wolf snarls, it’s voice like Johan’s but deeper and distorted. “Who do you think you are?”

Yuuri swallows, his eyes the size of saucers as the wolf looms closer. “L— Leave the child alone. I don’t care if you hurt me, he has nothing to do with it.”

“Ha! And are you the one who’s going to protect him? Hmm, are you going to stop me if I decide to go chase and rip his throat out?”

“Please no!” Yuuri grits his teeth. “I’ll go with you. I swear. I won’t run but please leave him alone. He’s just a child.”

Rohan presses his snout against him, smelling him. Yuuri tries not to move, but he can’t help but flinch and squeeze his eyes shut as the wolf presses against him.

“I like this smell of yours. An omega. Unclaimed. I’m surprised Viktor didn’t take you when he could.”

“Viktor is not like you!”

“Is that what you think? You think he’s any different? Viktor is a god. He doesn’t care about your feelings or your morals. Viktor wants only one thing from you.” He pauses, his body shifting back into that of his human form. Rohan puts a hand on Yuuri’s middle. “This right here is all he cares about. Putting his seed in you. That’s all there is too it.”

“You’re wrong about him.” Though Rohan’s form is smaller now, the intimidation is still there. “He’s kind. He understands and he wants to change. He wants all of this to change so that people like you can’t take advantage of omega humans.”

“Is that what you really think? That Viktor wants to be what? Your friend?”

“He is my friend!” Yuuri shifts, wincing as the pain shoots through his body.

Rohan grabs Yuuri’s face, pulling it close. “I suppose it doesn’t matter. By the time I’m through with you, you won’t have the courage to look him or anyone else in the eye again.” He gives a small nod to his pack members who close in quickly, pushing Yuuri down and pinning his arms above his head.

Yuuri shouts and kicks, bile rising in his throat as Rohan begins to untie the sash around his waist.

“Get your hands off of me!” Yuuri screams.

“I’ll be gentle, I promi—” His words are cut off by ear shattering howl. Rohan releases Yuuri and stands, stepping back slowly.

The men holding Yuuri loosen their grip and the omega scurries to the nearest tree, sliding behind in as the forest echoes with howling.

A white wolf emerges from the brush, fur standing on end, teeth exposed.

“Viktor…”Yuuri whimpers. His lungs feel as though they are going to burst. He can’t breath. His heart is beating too fast and his body is shaking so much. “Viktor.” he says again. He tries to stand but the pain is too much. He falls back to his knees. His eyes never leave the white wolf’s form. Even as his vision blurs and his body goes limp he keeps his eyes on Viktor.

The last thing he sees is Viktor’s shift in form. Swirls of blue light dancing around his body. He runs to Yuuri and in his eyes, the omega sees melting snow. No...The omega sees tears. And everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFF HANGER AHH  
> NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA BE VERY VIKTUURI  
> Also a lot of VIktor POV  
> its gonna be great~  
> again thank you all for the support!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri connect...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short.  
> But for those that love fluff, you will very much enjoy every bit of it.  
> Lets just say it's going to be getting very explicit very soon~
> 
> No beta, but did have a friend do a quick read through for me because i needed fresh eye LOL

The emotion that rode through Viktor at the sight of Yuuri’s assault was nothing short of rage. Pure carnal rage. An emotion that he hasn’t felt in a long time. He almost loses it. Right there. He almost charges head first into the other wolves, jaws snapping, ready and willing to kill in order to get to Yuuri.

The moment the alpha steps into view the men disperse, stepping away from the scared omega. Viktor’s eyes focus on Yuuri as the boy scurries to shelter. The anger in him cools into concern. Yuuri. That’s all who matters. He steps slowly, approaching Yuuri with caution as to not alarm him. The closer he gets, the more fear— terror— he smells leaking off of the omega.

Viktor shifts. His head going light for a moment as his body bends and breaks into his human form. Yuuri’s trembling form brings tears to his eyes. Tears of relief for his safety, tears of anger for what had transpired. Tears of realization. Realization that Yuuri had thrown away his own safety to save another’s life. Realization that Yuuri is— has always been— far more remarkable than even he thought. Realization that with his whole heart, Viktor loves Yuuri.

The omega goes limp but Viktor is quick to catch him in his arms, picking him up and holding him tightly.

He doesn’t fight. With Yuuri in his arms, bleeding and shivering, his attention is held. “This will be dealt with.” He warns Rohan before ordering Chris to round up the other alpha and his pack. “Take them to be dealt with by my father. I want them as far away from Yuuri as possible.”

Chris nods. “Take him home. Me, JJ, and Emil will handle this.” The blond’s smile tells Viktor it  **will** be handled. He doesn’t ask for details, only nods with confidence before turning on his heels and running.

.

.

.

Yuuri awakens in warmth and softness. The smell of fire and mint hangs in the air around him, scenting the pillows and sheets. He’s lying on his stomach, arms to his side. He’s naked but there is a blanket that covers his lower half, and something warm laying across his back. A towel maybe? He feels a dull ache. It isn’t unbearable but it is uncomfortable and he shifts slightly.

He turns his head to the left then right, examining his surroundings. He’s in the temple. The same room he stayed in when he was first brought in as Viktor’s mate. Viktor must have brought him back after— 

Yuuri jolts up, his back splitting with pain that he ignores. Marco? Is he okay? Was he hurt? They saved him right? He had blacked out so suddenly he didn’t get to see what happened after.

The door opens and Viktor practically falls into the room. “Yuuri!” He’s crossing the floor and is at his side in seconds. “Lie back down! Your wounds aren’t healed yet!”

“But Marco! The other pack they—”

Viktor eases him back down, running his hands through his hair affectionately. From the root to the tip he lets his fingers caress dark strands. The touch calms Yuuri. “The little one is fine, thanks to you.” The alpha continues to ease Yuuri’s nerves. “No injuries or anything. He’s been prancing around all night waiting for you to wake up but he fell asleep about an hour ago. Right at the foot of your bed.” Viktor sits beside Yuuri, dipping the bed slightly. “Yuuri...are you okay?”

The omega turns his head to face him. When their eyes meet he recalls the sight of Viktor walking to him. The tears in his eyes.

“My back feels it’s being ripped open.” He laughs smally, though even that is painful to do. “Does it look as bad as it feels?”

Viktor nods. “And yet the second you woke up you were worried for another.” His hands go to the warm towel at Yuuri’s back, which he lifts then stands and wanders off to an area Yuuri can’t see. When he returns he has a different towel in his hands. One that’s steaming and clean of blood. “Deep breath, this will sting only a bit.”

A bit is an understatement. The moment the heat brushes his back Yuuri screams, his eyes burning with tears as the hot rag touches his skin.

“Shh...It’s okay.” Viktor’s hand sits heavy in the middle of his back. “This will help your wounds heal.”

“It hurts!” Yuuri squeezes his eyes shut, clenching the sheets hard in his trembling hands. “Stop, please!”

Viktor lets up, lifting the rag and tossing it aside. Yuuri can feel fingers tracing his back, stroking the sensitive skin where it’s sore. “I’m sorry…” He says in a whisper, probably not meant to be heard but Yuuri does.

“It’s not your fault.”

“Yes it is!” The alpha swallows. “I should have stayed with you. Walked you home. Instead I was throwing a fit with my brother and—”

Yuuri reaches out to him, puts a hand on his arm. “No. I know better than anyone that...some things happen that you can’t control. And they’re not always your fault. Bad things happen. But you saved me, Viktor. You came and saved me.”

The alpha pulls away, stands and fold his arms across his chest. Yuuri sees panic in him. It’s strange and misplaced and Yuuri can’t quite figure out the frustration. It had all worked out in the end. Everyone is safe. Yet Viktor seems...Strange.

The alpha stops pacing for a moment. “How can you be so calm when you were just attacked? When that bastard was…” He takes a breath. “How can you keep smiling when all these things keep happening to you. There is so much strife and so much pain in your life and yet you—”

Yuuri gives a breathy laugh. “Maybe it’s because all that’s happened. I’ve become someone who can face things that once brought me to tears. You and everyone else here. You told me how strong I could be right? It was you who said that...that that’s a part of me you liked…” His voice trails, goes quiet on the last few words. But it’s true. Before the wedding ceremony and even after, Yuuri had always surrendered to the pain. He surrendered to the misfortune. He surrendered to the fate that bound him to a cold winter. But no more. He was done with pain and sadness and living each day afraid and alone. The friendship offered by the pack had changed him. And the way the Viktor has met him halfway in all of this has been motivating. Encouraging. It hasn’t been easy, and doubt wrecks his brain time and time again but...Viktor is not the same man he was back then. Neither is Yuuri. And because of that change, because of who he has become, he could throw himself into danger to save the life of a pack member. He would do the same for any pack member easily.

“How do you do it…” Viktor takes a step toward him with a soft smile. “How do you keep surprising me in so many ways?”

“I could ask you the same question.”

There is a moments of silence between them. One full of understanding and softness. Yuuri sits up further, his back aching and making him hiss in pain.

Viktor is at his side in seconds. “If you keep moving it’s going to get worse. Wounds from an alpha’s claws don’t heal well. They have to be treated carefully.”

“Are you a doctor now or something.” Yuuri laughs as Viktor examines him.

“No but I do have a mother who is relentless in her teachings. She was adamant about me learning basic care in case my— in case whoever I was to marry fell ill.” He clears his throat. “Or gave birth but that’s a whole different story.” He smiles at Yuuri. “But I think what you’re going to need is a long soak in the warm spring waters. The waters will heal you.”

“And then what? No more pampering?” 

Viktor flushes pink, his cheeks matching Yuuri’s blush. “You have the strength to tease me it seems. Maybe you really are okay.”

Yuuri can feel his smile grow. Even though he’s in pain, there is a warmth spreading through him. A comfort. A comfort in Viktor. 

The door to the room opens and Chris enters with a silver tray topped with a tea kettle and tea cup. “Well look who finally decided to wake up.” He says, sitting the silver tray aside on the vanity. “You were out for so long we thought one of us might have to wake you with true love’s first kiss.” He shoots the omega a wink.

“How long was I sleep?”

“Well,” Chris starts. “Everyone else is sleeping now and it’s almost morning. So uh, a few hours.”

Yuuri’s eyes go wide. A few hours? How many is a few? He was supposed to home before dark. “My parents! They expected me home! They must be worried sick!”

“Don’t you worry that pretty little head of yours..” Chris exclaims as he pours a hot cup of tea. “Phichit went and spoke with them. They understand and are aware. We told them that keeping you here would be better because of how deep the wound is.” He hands the cup to Yuuri, who takes it eagerly to sip at. Just the mere motion of lifting his arms is painful.

“I hate to see you in pain like this.” Viktor frowns.

Yuuri takes another sip of tea before the pain is too much and he is handing the cup over to Chris.

The blond sighs. “You gave us such a scare…”

“Thank you all for worrying about me.”

“Of course we would worry. You are a valued member of our home, you know.” Chris winks. “Now, why don’t you take him to soak and I’ll change the sheets for him.”

Viktor nods, moving to grab Yuuri but then pauses. “May I? It may hurt you less if I carry you.”

Chris snickers and the alpha gives him a light tap on the head.

Yuuri nods, unable to meet Viktor’s eye as he’s lifted from the bed, sheets and all to cover his bare body. He hisses in pain, throwing his arms around Viktor’s neck. “It hurts!”

“I know, I’ll walk slow.”

Yuuri hates every step. Not because of the jostling and each burst of pain with each movement. But because Viktor is so close to him. His face so close Yuuri can see the length of his eyelashes. His heart pounds but he can’t look away, watching Viktor’s expression as he carries him quietly through the halls.

It isn’t as though Yuuri hadn’t noticed how attractive Viktor is. He would be blind to not see it. But so close to him, Yuuri can’t help but flush. Looking from his eyes to his lips he… Yuuri swallows. They had kissed before… During the ceremony. Yuuri had almost forgotten about it completely so why was he thinking of that now of all times. When he’s pressed so close that he’s certain Viktor can hear his heartbeat. Why is his heart beating so wildly? He feels as if there are butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

By the time they reach the spring’s room, Yuuri is certain his heart is about to burst out of his chest. Viktor sits him down gently, lets him sit on a tall flat rock.

“I’ll turn away.” The alpha says, doing so as he speaks. “I won’t peek I promise.”

Yuuri isn’t sure whether to believe him or not but he lowers the sheets anyway, lets the fabric slide off his body and onto to the ground. Slowly he stands, using the rocks as support. It hurts to move. So badly he almost turns to Viktor to ask for help. But he doesn’t, he swallows back the pain and walks until his feet touch water. He steps deeper and deeper until the water hits his waist.

“You okay?” The alpha asks.

“I am. You can turn around now.” The omega flushes violently, going further into the water. He’s surprised to find that the water doesn’t sting his wounds like he expected them to. On the contrary, he feels relief, his eyes fluttering closed for a brief moment. “That feels amazing.” He hums as Viktor watches. He can feel the eyes on him. Now more than ever.

The pit of his stomach flutters.

In a brief moment of insanity he faces Viktor, eyes locking with his. “You should get in too.”

Viktor’s mouth hangs open, his eyes going wide as he shifts on his feet. “What?”

Yuuri doesn’t want to say it again. “I feel awkward with you just standing there and watching. And I know you’re not going to leave so…” He turns away, sinks into the water till it touches his nose. He blows bubbles, pretending not to hear the sound of Viktor disrobing. At this point Yuuri is certain the beat of his heart is pulsing through the waters.

The omega turns slowly, trying to keep his eyes from landing anywhere but on Viktor. He fails. He fails horribly. He looks directly at him, directly at...IT and— 

Yuuri can’t help but very obviously turn around like he had been caught. Which now he was. But who the hell could blame him? Yuuri has about zero experience with a man’s dick but his own but he’s a hundred percent certain they’re not supposed to look like that. Not supposed to be so thick and hang so heavily. It’s no wonder Viktor wears nothing but loose robes.

Another burst of heat explodes in Yuuri’s belly. This time he cradles it, holds it there in an attempt to figure it out. But all he gets are chills that make the hair on the back of his neck stand on in.

“You look pale?” Viktor says, suddenly close. Yuuri squeaks when the alpha’s hand touches his shoulder. “If you prefer, I can stand over there.”

“I’m fine! You’re hand was just really cold.”

“Hmmm, is that so.” When Yuuri meets his eyes he feels exposed. As though Viktor can read his every thought. “Let me check your back now.”

Yuuri stands, the cold air hitting his wet body and making him shiver. He takes a breath as Viktor’s fingers wander over the expanse of his back. Tracing his spine. Rubbing his shoulder blades. Lightly brushing the fresh wounds.

“It’s a lot less red now. Which is good.” Viktor sighs. “Maybe I should just go ahead and kiss them to make it all better.”

Yuuri whips around. “What!”

A laugh erupts from Viktor. “I’m kidding, Yuuri. Though it’s not a lie. A little alpha spit never hurt anybody.” he holds out his tongue and winks.

“Isn’t that supposed to be a cat thing.” Yuuri sinks back down into the water and Viktor follows suit.

“I wouldn’t know. I’ve never tested the theory out.” He moves close to Yuuri, hand brushing against the omega’s leg.

Yuuri doesn’t recede. His pulse pounds in his ears. He can’t think so he says the first thing that comes to mind. “You were crying for me.”

Viktor’s face goes serious for a moment, then soft. “I was scared.” He circles the omega. “I could feel it, you know. The moment you were in trouble. I could...feel your fear. As though it were my own. I ran so fast and...and then I saw little Marco. I thought that perhaps, someone had stolen my precious Yuuri from this world and I couldn’t bear the thought.” He stops behind Yuuri, who turns so he can meet his eye. “I must admit, there were many things running through my head at the time. Like how I wanted to go hunting with you. How I was looking forward to spending an afternoon talking about books and poems as cliche as it sounds. And how I wanted you to meet my mother, who I know would adore you. How I wanted to have dinner with your family again. I thought of so many things I wanted to see and do and how...I might not ever get to because— “ He makes a hard pause, composing himself before bringing a hand to Yuuri’s cheek. The omega leans into the touch. His eyes wet with quiet tears as Viktor continues. “I thought...I thought about how everything started so wrong. How I was wrong. I thought about fate and wondered if it was so cruel as to bring you into my life only to snatch you away again.” He pauses once more, the water pushes them closer together. “I thought about how I’ve told you time and time again that my feelings for you are real and I realized how foolish I must have sounded because I gave those words no weight. I said them so cheaply and so arrogantly.”

Viktor brushes a tear off his cheek. “You can tell me to be quiet any time now.”

Yuuri shakes his head. He doesn’t want him to stop. Not when at this moment his heart feels so full. So light. And he can’t stop crying. He wants to hear more. The words Viktor speaks seem unreal, enchanting. Love. Viktor hasn’t said it yet but Yuuri feels it. He actually feels it leaking off of him. And he believes it. Viktor loves him. Why hadn’t Yuuri believed him before? Was it because he couldn’t? Or because he didn’t want to? When had Yuuri begun to want to believe it?   
When was it that his heart skipped that first beat?

When was it that the friendship he felt with Viktor had blossomed into something else? How long has it been there, flowering into something that was getting harder and harder to contain? It had grown so slowly. A feeling in the pit of his stomach. A feeling of home and comfort. Of attraction and hope. He liked being by Viktor’s side. He liked learning with him, eating dinner with him. He liked hearing him talk about his family.

“I love you.” Viktor says softly, leaning forward so his lips are pressed against Yuuri’s forehead. “You are full of so much strength and fire. Hidden behind a kindness that you have for others. I love you. Not because fate tells me to, but because you are you.”

Yuuri’s lips tremble.

“You don’t have to say anything. I just...I want you to know that I treasure you. And if you’re uncomfortable then—”

“No!” Yuuri says suddenly. “I’m not! I— I really am happy. I never expected to feel so happy.” He leans forward, pressing his head into Viktor’s chest. “My heart is caught in my throat right now. I’m so bad with words.” He looks up, takes a deep breath then brings their lips together. It’s only for a few seconds, barely a kiss but it is what it is. He blushes and looks down.

“Don’t look away.” Viktor lifts Yuuri’s chin, a soft smile spreading on his face. This time it’s Viktor who leads, kissing softly, tenderly. Longer this time.

They seperate with smile, a hint of laughter as they lean into each other. Yuuri is….at ease. Like all the pain that was in his body has melted away. They kissed. He kissed Viktor. The one person who he never— who he couldn’t— bring himself to think about in such a way. He kissed him. He kissed him and he felt good about it. He wanted to. And it had been better than anything Yuuri could have imagined. Sweet tasting and light. Viktor’s scent swirling around him and the water beneath him. He never imagined himself kissing Viktor. A god. And he certainly never imagined kissing him for the ‘first’ time naked in a spring, but he wasn’t upset about it.

“Was...was that okay?” Viktor asks again and Yuuri smiles shyly. “Can I do it again?”

Instead of responding Yuuri leans in for another kiss, this time Viktor’s hands find his waist. His thumbs gently graze against his skin. Once again Yuuri feels heat burst in his belly. He parts his lips, unsure really of even how to kiss. Viktor takes the lead. He traces the shape of Yuuri’s mouth with the tip of his tongue, before dipping it in inside. Yuuri moves back slightly and Viktor chuckles, smiling against his lips.

“Relax.” he cups Yuuri’s face now, thumb swiping against his bottom lip. “Open up again, breath through your nose.”

It’s embarrassing, being told what to do but Yuuri does it. He opens his mouth and once again taste Viktor against his tongue. Small gasps escape him as their tongues slide together, exploring each others mouth while Yuuri’s fingers grope the expanse of Viktor’s chest. Viktor’s skin is warm to the touch. Yuuri’s fingers burn against it. Chills cover his entire body.

“Just like that. Good boy.” The alpha praises, and Yuuri’s skin prickles with excitement. The heat in his belly grows hotter, swirling around inside. He squeezes his legs together as the heat settles low, right in his groin. But his lips never leave Viktor’s. If anything he grows bolder, sucking on Viktor’s tongue while his body grows hotter. He presses himself flush to Viktor’s body. A mistake. Viktor’s length brushes against his thighs.

The alpha pulls away quickly and Yuuri pouts.

“S— sorry it’s just...Uhm.” He licks his lips. “I can uhm, smell you.”

Yuuri furrows his brow, confused. “Do I stink?”

“No! No, you smell wonderful. What I mean is uhm. I’m an alpha so my senses are very very sharp. Especially when it concerns you and uh. I can smell your— uh— I can smell your arousal.”

Yuuri’s cheeks burns bright red and he retreats away, sinking so deep into the water only his head is visible. Arousal? Yuuri isn’t aroused! Is he? Well sure Viktor is naked in front of him. Naked with a very very beautiful cock dangling between his legs but that doesn’t mean he’s aroused? Or turned on, or any word that also means aroused.

Viktor scratches his chin, turning away from Yuuri. “S— sorry. I should uh go. You can relax a bit longer and I’ll have Chris come and get you.”

“W— wait!” Yuuri grabs at his wrist. He regrets the sudden movement as a bit of pain makes him tense his shoulders. “Ow.” He hisses.

“Don’t strain yourself. I won’t be far.” The alpha, kisses Yuuri’s head gently as he slides out of his grasp.

Yuuri wants to call out to him and tell him to stop, but he doesn’t. He can’t muster the words. With a shaky hand, he touches his fingers to his lips. He can still feel Viktor. Can still taste him.

He bites his lip. The sound of wind whistles overhead as Yuuri wades close to the waterfall he had bathed under last time he was here. There is a burning in his belly now. Arousal. Viktor really hadn’t been wrong. Yuuri is aroused and he has no idea how to handle his cock hardening under the water. With a deep breath he goes under. Blowing out air in an underwater scream. He just has to not think about it. He has to take his mind elsewhere. But he wants to touch himself. He wants…

Yuuri curses himself for the thoughts that fill his head. He hates himself for them. He feels...guilty? Uncertain? He doesn’t know what he thinks, all he knows for certain is that Viktor spoke the truth. Viktor spoke of love and happiness and there were no lies. No tricks. 

It only takes half an hour and a lot self restraint to keep from touching himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it~  
> I wanted them to finally break through that awkward sexual tension. And now that they have WOOOOOO are we in for a ride.  
> Plus c'mon, you know SOMEONE had to have seen that little makeout session.  
> But who??? Why don't you guys pick~ Leave a comment telling me who ;)
> 
> Find me on tumblr: iceprincess-yuri


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's heart feels full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After an eventful two weeks of interviews and working all day IM BACK! For those who follow my personal accounts, you know i was REALLY REALLY stressed LOL  
> BUT I did well at the interview and accepted a full time position as an admissions counselor!! Wohooo
> 
> Anyways, Enjoy this new chapter~
> 
> No beta + late hours = probably a lot of mistakes ill have to fix in the morning HAHAHA

The morning light trickles into the bedroom far too quickly, and Yuuri groans when it lays across his eyes and wakes him from his slumber. Despite his injury, he had slept well. The waters had dulled the pain and allowed him to sleep quite comfortably on his side. He wouldn’t even know the wound was there if not for a slight tingling sensation that started up when he stretched his arms as he yawned.

Yuuri rubs away the sleep from his eyes, willing his brain to awake as his eyes adjust to the bright room. He looks around. On the vanity lays clothes, which Chris or Phichit must have snuck in once he was asleep. He stands and dresses, happy that the cloth is not the silky see through material he had when he first arrived. Instead, it’s thick and soft. A dark blue top with a neckline that dips just under his collar bone. And pants, thank the gods, a dark gray color. They’re loose and comfortable and Yuuri actually smiles at how they feel against his skin.

The omega catches his reflection in the mirror and freezes. Realization hits him.

He kissed Viktor.

He kissed Viktor Nikiforov. A god. An alpha. An all powerful protector.

He kissed and was kissed back and— 

Yuuri covers his mouth with his hand as he remembers the kiss. The heat, the passion, the tongue. How he was naked and so very turned on and so very desperate for more but... He had practically spread his legs for Viktor right there in the water.

He can’t go out there. He can’t leave this room. How is he supposed to face Viktor— face anyone after such a thing? 

He paces the room, unsure of whether he would be better off sneaking out a window and running home.

It had to have been the adrenaline of yesterday’s event. They were both just acting out on heightened emotions. Maybe Viktor didn’t really love him. Maybe it was just— 

Yuuri wills his brain to stop running a mile a minute. The words Viktor had said last night had moved him beyond understanding. His heart had never felt such happiness and warmth and love. He wanted to hear it again and again. He wanted Viktor to say he loved him just one more time to make sure it was all real and not some sort of fever dream.

With a deep breath he exits, putting on a smile as he passes a few people in the hall.

“Have you seen Viktor.” He asks a young woman.

“I think he’s in the dining room. Breakfast will be served soon.” She blushes and bows her head, scurrying off before Yuuri can ask any other question.

“You’re awake.” A familiar voice sounds. Yuuri turns to meet the gaze of Seung-Gil. He had never been able to talk much with the young wolf. He always seemed more or less unapproachable and Yuuri was far too anxious to ever take the initiative to speak to him. He knew of course that Seung-Gil was the mate of JJ, the loud and cocky wolf he has had the pleasure of meeting one too many times. He also knew that Seung-Gil was expecting, if that wasn’t already obvious by the round belly that is in no way hidden by the other’s baggy clothing.

“Viktor had everyone clean and prep this morning so that you could relax and have a nice breakfast.”

“You guys didn’t have to go to all that trouble.” He goes quiet as Seung-Gil raises a brow. The wolf walks around him, lifting his shirt to get a view of his back. Yuuri stands still, a blush on his cheeks.

“It looks a lot better now. You’ll have a scar but the wound has closed which is good.”

“Closed? Already?” His voice cracks as the kiss flashes in his head.

“We told you, those waters can heal pretty much anything. Even an alpha’s wound.”

“I’m thankful for everyone's help.”

“Well, if you’re feeling up to it, the rest of them have started breakfast.”

“You’re not joining?” Yuuri asks him.

“No. I’m not much for listening to the daily gossip. Besides…” He holds a hand to his stomach. “This one won’t let me eat a thing.”

Yuuri swallows. There are so many he questions he wants to ask but he chooses to keep his mouth shut, saying his goodbye before meeting the others in the dining area.

“Yuuri!” Viktor smiles from his seat. “Are you feeling okay? We’ve been worried.”

“I slept well, thank you. And no pain, just a little sore.” He sits beside Viktor, as he’s done a billion times before. Only this time it feels different. He feels different. There is an obvious attraction between them.

“Hungry?” Viktor leans in close and asks. Yuuri nods, smiling when Viktor passes him a plate already filled with food.

The alpha watches him as he eats. He can feel the stare burning into him. As well as the stares from others as they eat in deafening silence.

The sound of munching and chewing is not enough to ease the awkwardness between Yuuri and Viktor. Nothing can. Yuuri can only pray that the rest of the pack doesn’t notice. Not that he’s ashamed of what happened. It’s just...he had so adamantly and full heartedly proclaimed his denial in any kind of romantic relationship with Viktor. At the time he didn’t  **want** to be with Viktor. He didn’t  **want** to be forced together with him because of an outdated tradition. He wanted to find his own way. His own love. He wanted to fall in love like Yuuko and Takeshi had. Like his parents had. For once in his life he wanted to choose!

To think his choice in the end would be Viktor himself is, almost unbelievable. But he does have feelings for the alpha. He can’t deny them. He doesn’t want to deny them. He wants to strengthen them.

Would the pack understand that? Would they respond with open arms or would they finally grow tired of him. He had called off the marriage and left the pack. Now he’s back and...Would they believe him? Would they believe he loved Viktor? Maybe they wouldn't. Maybe they would be angry.

Yuuri swallows a piece of food, his eyes flickering over to Viktor’s face for a moment. The two lock eyes. Viktor’s expression is soft, his cheeks tint just slightly, making Yuuri smile subconsciously. The negative thoughts don’t leave him, but they do settle down. His heart finds a steady pace while his hand searches under the table for Viktor’s hand. He brushes fingers just slightly, just enough so that the alpha knows it’s on purpose.

“What are your plans for the day?” Phichit asks from across the table.

Yuuri pulls his hand back, settling it on his own lap. “Me?”

“Yes, you.” His friend laughs. “Did you want me to take you home? I’m sure your parents would feel more at ease once they see that you’re alright.”

Viktor clears his throat. “I’ll take him.” He says all to quickly and Yuuri nearly chokes on his water. “Well, I’ll take him later in the evening. I need to just make sure he’s all healed up.”

“Of course you do.” Phichit smiles. “Considering you haven’t stopped staring at him since he walked into the room.”

Viktor laughs him off, biting his bottom lip and meeting Yuuri’s eyes again. The omega wants to crawl under a rock.

“I’m just still worried. Considering what happened yesterday it may be best if I accompany him for a while longer.”

“I get it, I get it.” Phichit rolls his eyes.

Little marco shifts on his father’s lap. “Can I go! I wanna see Yuuri’s home too!”

Emil rubs his head. “Not today little one. Let’s let Yuuri and Viktor have some time to themselves to talk.”

Yuuri laughs. “Next time I promise we can play all sorts of fun games, okay?”

“You pinky promise?”

“I pinky promise.”

Satisfied, Marco returns to focussing on the food in front of him. Yuuri does the same, scooping up a fork full of eggs and shoving them in his mouth. It’s good. The food is always good. He doesn’t know what Seung-Gil does to it but whatever it is has Yuuri wishing the wolf would come stay at his house. Not that his mother’s cooking was bad. On the contrary, she is a very good cook. But something about the ingredients here is fresh and sweet.

“You look like you’re in a good mood. Given what happened.” Chris leans on his hands, staring straight at Yuuri. It’s kind of freaking me out actually.”

“Well…” Yuuri starts. “It’s just that, it all ended well. No one was seriously injured and I don’t feel unsafe with you all around. If anything it all just feels a bit unreal.”

“You’re the unreal one here.”

“I don’t think I could ever repay you for saving my child.” Emil adds. “Marco is our world. It took a long time for us to be blessed with him, so…” He looks to his child then back at Yuuri with tears in his eyes. “Thank you, Yuuri. From the bottom of my heart, thank you.”

Mickey leans into his mate’s shoulder. “Hey, don’t start crying now of all times.” The wolf gives Yuuri a sharp glance before his expression softens. “You could have been killed you know. A wound from an alpha can easily be fatal.”

“I know.” Yuuri states simply.

“You’re stupid.”

“I know.”

“You made everyone here worry about you.”

“I know.”

Mickey clicks his tongue. “I’m stupid too, you know.” He blinks. “I was so stupid to treat you like I did. I called you all sorts of names instead of getting to know who you are. And who you are is someone who would lay down their life for my child. A person who doesn’t run from danger, but throws himself in the midst to protect a child.”

“You’re going to make him blush.” Viktor laughs.

Yuuri lowers his head in embarrassment. This he is not used to. Mickey hardly ever wanted to look at him let alone speak to him. Now hear he was saying words that made the omega’s heart flutter with happiness.

“Thank you Mickey. I’m not perfect I know. And I know that I’ve caused issues but I really do enjoy being here. I enjoy spending time with everyone here and I really don’t want that to change. So…”

Mickey laughs. “Well as far as I’m concerned, you’ve more than proven yourself to me.”

Breakfast continues with little conversation. At least Yuuri doesn’t pay much attention to the conversation. The omega is far too distracted by Viktor’s whole existence. As though he’s suddenly very very aware of everything about the alpha. The sound of his voice, the way he talks, the way he laughs. It comes out of nowhere and Yuuri can’t stop it. It stirs something in him. Butterflies maybe? Or perhaps something else. He isn’t sure. All he knows it that how he feels about Viktor only increases with each passing moment.

“I guess all we need now is for Yuri to come around, then you’re on everyone’s good side.” Phichit teases. “Of course it’s impossible to get on his good side so you may be out of luck.”

“Who needs him.” Chris takes a sip of his drink. “He’s all bent out of shape because Otabek has been ignoring him. That boy can’t stand to see anybody even a little bit happy. All he really needs is a good fuc— “

Phichit clamps a hand over his lover’s mouth. “KISS.” He says loudly. “He needs a kiss and he will be very nice.” The darker skinned male gives a nod toward Marco, who is listening intently.

Chris clears his throat, realising his mistake. “Yes, you are absolutely right.”

Yuuri holds in his laughter.

“Kiss?” Marco tilts his head. “Like Papa and daddy? They always kiss so they must be really happy!”

Mickey’s ears turn red while Emil simply smiles. “That’s right sweetheart. We are very happy.”

The child beams ear to ear. “That must be why Viktor looks so happy! Yuuri’s kiss must have helped.”

The room goes absolutely quiet. Both Yuuri and Viktor still in place. Neither daring to move as every eye in the room locks on them.

Phichit, of course, is the first to speak. “Dear sweet Marco, please do tell us more.”

Marco pokes at his food. “Yeah! I saw them last night! They kissed for a long time in the water.”

Phichit raises his brow, his eyes going wide as saucers. “Really now. Well that is just  **so** interesting.”

“Uhm.” Yuuri can’t find the words as his cheeks go bright red.

“Uhm is right.” Chris snickers. You were just going to keep this all to yourself I assume. Leave us in the dark? How could you both do this to me?”

“Let me explain. We were—”

“Making out in the springs. How classy.” Chris folds his arms.

“Come now, we did no such thing.” Viktor tries to laugh it off but Yuuri can’t help but speak the truth with the panic in his eyes. Anyone who looks at him must know that that’s exactly what happened. It’s out in the open.

Emil begins laughing, shoulders shaking as Chris dramatically feigns hurt.

“Are you telling me what I think you’re telling me?” Mila, who has been quiet till now speaks. “You left, came back and now you two are...kissing casually. Is anyone else confused or is it just me?”

Yuuri’s pulse quickens. “I’m sorry!”

“Why are you apologizing.” Phichit takes a deep breath. “I’m just relieved it didn’t take about three years like i imagined it would.”

That is...unexpected.

“Oh what you think your best friend doesn’t notice how you stare at his alpha. I see those looks you two exchange.”

“Exactly!” Chris chimes in. “And who do you two think you are fooling with the whole ‘oh I’m teaching him archery’ bullshit. Your mouth said archery but your hands all over his body said something entirely different.”

Yuuri doesn’t know what to say. Instead he looks to Viktor, begging for the other to say something with his eyes. Viktor doesn’t speak. On the contrary he leans over and kisses Yuuri on the lips. It’s a quick kiss but it’s enough to make Yuuri’s body jump.

“What did you do that for?”

“A kiss makes you happy, remember.” He winks. “And I want you to be very happy considering Marco just spilled everything.”

“Hey keep it in your pants.” Phichit points in Viktor’s direction. “I will not allow my sweet innocent Yuuri to swoon so easily!”

The omega hides his face by pressing his forehead to the table. This is too much. When he can no longer take it, he clears his throat. “Thank you for the food but I think I’m going to get some fresh air now.” He doesn’t dare glance at Viktor as he stands, moving across the floor with purpose and leaving the room.

“Wait! Yuuri!” Viktor calls for him but the omega ignores him. He just needs a moment to collect himself.

His heart pounds in his chest. It’s stupid Yuuri knows. All this time he had been trying to keep away from Viktor, and now that he’s realized how much he truly does care for the alpha, he can’t stop thinking about him. As though some dam has broken inside of him and all his emotions are flooding out all at once.

“This is so embarrassing!” Yuuri says to himself, covering his face in his hands as he stops and leans against a wall. He blows air into his palms before straightening his back.

What does he do now? What do he and Viktor do now? Where do they go? They’ve kissed and kind of made out. They’ve confessed feeling for eachother, Yuuri doesn't know what comes next. Do they go out on walks? Hold hands? Sex? How is he supposed to tell everyone else? How does that conversation start? Mari would kill him. Well, she would kill Viktor. At least his parents would be happy, right? Would the village welcome this new information as well as the pack did.

Yuuri sighs, then pinches the bridge of his nose.

“You look lost in thought?” Viktor leans beside him, starting the poor omega.

“I’m not!” He exclaims.

“You sure?” Viktor cocks his head to the side, a smile forming on his lips. One that has Yuuri flushing fiercely. “Perhaps you should say what’s on your mind.”

_ You _ . Yuuri wants to say but doesn’t.

Viktor moves close. He places a hand on the small of Yuuri’s back, turning his body so they are facing each other. “Do you regret it perhaps? Kissing me I mean.”

Yuuri quickly shakes his head. “No, it’s not that, I just...I’m not really sure what you’re thinking. Or what I’m thinking for that matter.”

“Well...I’m thinking that I want to kiss you again.” The alpha smiles brightly and Yuuri laughs. “If that’s okay with you?”

Yuuri nods shyly and Viktor kisses him almost immediately. It’s a quick kiss. Almost too quick. So Yuuri kisses him again, taking his hand in his and leaning into the movement.

They pull away slowly, eyes glued to each other.

“We maybe shouldn’t do this in the middle of the hall.” Yuuri smiles. “Someone might…”

“I don’t mind if anyone sees.” Viktor adds quickly. “They already know and they already accept it.”

Yuuri laughs, sliding out of Yuuri’s grasp and taking his hand, which grows hot the longer he holds it. In fact, everything in Yuuri feels hot. From his chest to the pit of his stomach he feels something bubbling inside of him. It makes his head feel light, just like last night.

A thought comes to him. A thought he has never had before. One of limbs tangled in each other, lips flush against lips. “Still, I think if anyone sees me like this I’ll die of embarrassment.”

“Hmmm…” Viktor presses a finger against his lip in thought. “Then perhaps we should go somewhere where you won’t be seen.”

 

“How is this somewhere we won’t be seen?” Yuuri laughs nervously as he eases his bare body down into the warm waters.

“Because I told them to give you some space.” Viktor begins stripping off his robes right in front of Yuuri’s very eyes. Once again he shies away. Well, he almost shies away. He can’t help but stare. Viktor is...perfect. Infuriatingly so. Yuuri feels inadequate in comparison. It’s strange though. Viktor has two forms. All of them do. But which one is the real them. The human or the wolf.

“How long do you stay in human form.” Yuuri asks.

Viktor responds with raised brows and it’s only then Yuuri realizes that it was probably a strange question to ask while he’s staring between Viktor’s legs. Which he hadn’t meant to do.

“What I mean is, “ He quickly corrects, moving back in the water. “I don’t see you in your wolf form often.”

“It depends really.” Viktor finishes unwrapping and tosses his clothes aside. He wades into the water. “I don’t particularly think about it really. None of us do really. I was born as a human baby. My human form came first but that really doesn’t mean I’m more ‘human’ so to speak. My elder brother was born as a wolf pup though even now he hardly takes that form.”

“Which do you prefer then?”

The alpha thinks about it for a moment as they move to the opposite end. Yuuri sits on a conveniently placed rock that lets the water sit at his chest and Viktor follows suit.

“Well, as a wolf there is a feeling of strength and lightness that is hard to explain. The feeling of running is unimaginably thrilling. It makes my heart pump fast and my head clear. I feel as though I’m one with everything around me.” He closes his eyes for a second, taking in a breath.

“And your human form?”

“Ah well, my human form feels heavy, slow even. It’s sometimes difficult to bare the cold. But i love wearing good looking clothes. And...well this form is much more acceptable when speaking with humans.”

Yuuri laughs. “I don’t know if humans are really all that work speaking too. Especially compared to when you’re running.

“I think you’re worth speaking to.”

Yuuri flushes. “Well, I don’t really mind if you’re in your wolf form or human form. Both are Viktor. It isn’t as though one is more you than the other.”

“Mmmm. But you prefer this form more. Most humans do. This form humanizes us. People forget that we are who we are in this form. Easier to speak to.”

Yuuri thinks for a moment. He hasn’t really interacted with Viktor too much in his beast form. Viktor had always come to him as human. Talked to him as human. Ate with him as human. Was Viktor okay with that? “I prefer whatever form you’re more comfortable in. You don’t have to be in this form around me.”

“You say that until you wake up and there’s a giant wolf trying to cuddle with you.” The alpha laughs.

“I’m serious.”

“As am I.” Viktor shifts, moving in front of Yuuri. “That form is heavy and when I’m in it I get excited easily. Just by the smell of you I…” He leans in, smelling the scent gland on Yuuri’s neck. The omega shivers. “It would be too much to deal with daily. I’d want to eat you up.” He kisses the soft skin and Yuuri closes his eyes. “I don’t want to scare you away.”

“I— It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.” Yuuri stutters out. Of course he had only seen Viktor in his wolf form a small number of times. All at a distance. The closest he’d been to that form was as a child. “I’m not afraid of you.” He adds just as Viktor’s teeth scrape against the pulse in his neck.

Heat blossoms. Yuuri tries to close his legs on impulse but Viktor moves between them.

“You should be.” Viktor growls into his ear. A sound that rumbles through his chest and coaxes a moan from Yuuri’s lips.

The omega’s head goes blank as a finger brushes over his nipple, which harden just as quickly as the finger vanishes.

Another growl from Viktor. This time deeper. The alpha presses closer and Yuuri feels the head of Viktor’s cock poking at his belly. 

“W— wait!” The omega gasps and Viktor pulls away immediately.

“Sorry. Too much.” He pants. “I— I’m getting carried away.”

Yuuri chuckles at Viktor’s flushed face. “No, it’s not that. Uhm” He lifts his hand from the water and points. “We have a guest.”

Phichit waves as he enters, clasping his hands together and smiling.

“Didn’t I say to give him some space.” Viktor keeps low in the water, and Yuuri can gather why. The omega himself curls in. His body is hot and throbbing and something in the air smells so very sweet it’s enough to make him light headed. Maybe that’s what has him so very desperate for Viktor’s touch.

“Oh, like you’re giving him space.” Phichit throws back. “I just came to let you two love birds know that Yakov said he and your mother will be returning in three days.” He holds up three fingers, wiggling them around.

“Don’t tell me you told them.” Viktor moves away from Yuuri, turning his body toward his pack member. “I wanted to be the one to tell them!” He pouts.

“We didn’t snitch okay! It was probably that brother of yours. He’s always messing in someone’s business.”

“And here I though me and Yuuri were going to spend the next few days getting to know each other more.”

Yuuri furrows his brow. “Will I not be allowed over when your parents are here.”

“It’s not that.” Viktor smiles, taking his place beside Yuuri again. “I just think it may be for the best if I talk to them first. I can’t assume what their reaction is going to be, and I’d rather you not be around for when I completely destroy my brother and his big mouth.”

Yuuri still doesn’t understand why Yurio has so much animosity for him. He hardly knew him. I was strange to think he’d actively be trying to start any amount of drama.

“It’s nothing to worry about, Yuuri.”

Even though Viktor says so, he isn’t sure. Viktor’s father...he had never met him face to face. Well...he had as a child but that was long ago and the alpha’s opinion of him could have changed in the worst possible way. Or maybe not. Yuuri won’t know until he meets him. If he even chooses to.

“Can’t I meet them? You said you wanted me to meet your mother.”

“Oh I do, certainly. I just want you to meet them when they are at their best and not yelling at me like I am a child. It’s a bit embarrassing and I can only have you see me as the cool alpha you know and love.” He wraps his arms around the omega, pulling him tightly and kissing his head. Viktor’s body is still hot to the touch and Yuuri knows both of them are still very much so aroused.

“Thank you for letting me know, Phichit.”

“Welcome.” The wolf clears his throat. “Now I’ll leave you two alone but be mindful that other people use this place.” He winks then disappears through the doors.

Yuuri fills the new silence with a sigh. “I should really get home. I know my parents must be worried about me.”

“I understand.” Viktor says. “Though I can’t say i’m not a bit disappointed we were interrupted.”

Yuuri swallows hard, his face going red. “I— if it’s not strange to say I would like to meet up with you again soon.”

“Of course! Anything. Anytime. Whenever you call me.” Viktor grasps his hands. “The moment I’m able I will come for you and hold your hand and walk the forest with you at my side. Oh Yuuri I’m so very honored.”

The excitement in his voice makes the younger man laugh. His heart feels full and happy.

“It’s a date then.”

“It’s a date.” Viktor confirms leaning in and pressing his forehead against Yuuri’s.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter!!  
> Next chapter you will get to meet the rest of Viktor's family!! and perhaps some uh...uninterrupted smut ;) 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr if you can: iceprincess-yuri


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A winter storm takes the forest, but Yuuri finds warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's heeerreee  
> ahhhh  
> the chapter you all have been waiting for.  
> I hope you enjoy <3
> 
> Thanks Larithia for reading through last minute for me. Read her fics for some otayuri goodness ;)

Viktor stands at attention as his father enters the formal meeting room. A room he had not yet shown Yuuri. A large circular room with golden pillars and a red carpet embroidered by a swirl of gold. Painted screens border the room;images of snowy terrain and white furred creatures running across the white landscape. In the center sits a square table, low to the floor. Viktor sits upon one cushioned seat while his father and mother enter and take a seat of their own.

Yakov is an alpha by every sense of the word. A stern face and stubborn personality made him difficult. But his leadership and guidance inspired loyalty to all.

Viktor’s mother, Anissa, is a woman of both incredible beauty and incredible kindness. A human with fair skin like Viktor’s own and light blond hair that fell down upon her shoulders just as straight as Viktor’s own. At first glance, one would not suspect the woman to be over thirty. Yet truth is Viktor can not recall a time where she didn’t look as she does now. Time had slowed for her. As do all humans who mate with an alpha.

“Viktor.” Yakov says as he adjusts in his seat.

“I hope you two enjoyed your little vacation.” Viktor smiles. His mother smiles back happily.

“I’m surprised. I half expected you to introduce us to your Yuuri the moment we walked in the door.”

Yakov rolls his eyes in response. “I’m sure as hell happy he didn’t. I can’t believe what a mess of a thing this has all turned into.”

“Dear, there really isn’t any reason to be upset. Hasn’t this just all turned out the way it’s supposed to?”

“No it has not. That boy left us. Embarrassed us, now all of a sudden he’s back and our son is making out with him in the springs!” With every word Yakov’s voice grows harsh. This was the exact reason Viktor didn’t want Yuuri here. His father isn’t unreasonable. He isn’t cruel. And in his heart Viktor is certain that his father doesn’t hate Yuuri.

“That boy has a name.” Viktor’s mother elbows her husband. “And you should use it from now on. “ She clears her throat before speaking to Viktor directly. “I’m very happy for you. I know how...difficult it must have been for him. When I was chosen, I hated it honestly.”

Viktor blinks in surprise. He hadn’t thought that before. He had always assumed his mother was happy, in love. That she had always been happy and in love. Was that not the case?

“You look so confused.” She chuckles. “With all my heart I love your father and all the children he has given me. But as a young girl I despised the thought of marrying a man I hardly knew. I was just some simple girl from the village. I had no money or power or anything special. When I was chosen I resented everyone and everything.” She sighs. “But I kept my mouth shut and smiled because I wanted the village to be proud. I did what was supposed to be my life’s purpose. I was...relieved that your father was as kind as he was.” She looks to her husband with a smile, who shyly looks away from her glance. “What Yuuri has gone through is scary. Fighting against everything he’s ever been taught. To be able to plant his feet in the ground and take control of his own fate. It’s admirable. And a trait worthy of our pack. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Viktor smiles and nods.

“You really love this boy...Yuuri, don’t you?” Yakov taps his fingers against the table.

“I do.”

“And he loves you?”

“He does.”

The older alpha groans, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Damn you, Vitya. You were always such a fan of dramatics even as a pup. You have my blessing to pursue this...thing whatever it is. Yuuri is welcome to come and go as he pleases in this house.”

Viktor’s smile grows wide. He can’t help but clasp his hands together. “Thank you father, mother! I know you will both love him and I’m certain he—”

The doors to the room slides open. Yurio stands angry, face red, body shaking. “What the hell is this all about, huh?” The blond alpha stomps across the floor. “I did not seriously hear you say that boy is welcome here? The little pig who ruined our name and turned our family into a laughing stock?”

Viktor laughs. “Someone just can’t stay out of their big brother’s business can they?”

Yurio glares in response. “Listen here you old man. If it involves the whole pack then it’s MY business too. You have no right to parade around with that fat little— “

Viktor is on his feet in mere moments, hands grabbing at his brother’s robes and yanking him close to his face. “Keep your insecure remarks to yourself, brat.” His glare is returned by Yuri.

“Boys, enough of that.” Their mother interrupts, clapping her hands together. “If you two don’t quit with all this fighting then I’m going to have to ground you both.”

Viktor allows himself to relax, releasing his grip from the blond’s clothes. “You don’t have to like Yuuri but you will show him respect when he’s here.”

“Why should I? Just because he’s your little play thing.”

The older alpha scoffs. “I’ve known you for too long Yuri to be fooled by this little act of yours. Don’t patronize me because of your own issues.”

The blond’s glare only intensifies.

“Whatever is happening between you and the Altin alpha, should stay between you and him. Do not bring me or Yuuri into this.”

The boys’ mother steps between them. Putting a hand on both their chests. “Enough of this bickering! Take a walk, both of you. And don’t you squabble on the way out either. I didn’t raise you all these years for you both to continue to act like children. You’re brothers. Alpha’s of the Nikiforov bloodline. If you can’t be cordial with each other then who can you be cordial with?”

Viktor sighs. She’s right though. He doesn’t take any pleasure arguing with his brother, but sometimes Yuri knew just what to say to make Viktor snap. Maybe going for a run was a good thing. He could go see Yuuri. Surprise him with the forest’s winter flowers. The icey blue roses that clung to the vines behind the temple.

Yes, he’ll do just that.

.

.

.

Yuuri opens the front door for his parents as they carry a few heavy crates out. They are followed by his sister who has the most sour look on her face.

“If you want,” Yuuri starts. “I can go with them and you can do the cooking.” He watches as his parents load the crates into the family’s carriage. They had received a letter a few days ago from a family friend. A man who own a quilt and knitting store a few miles away in the next town over. They had always loved his mother’s work and made the effort to sell her things every winter. And boy did she have plenty. Boxes of hats and mittens. All top quality that she worked on any time she could. It may be a hobby, but she made quite a bit of money from it.

“We do not want to leave Mari in charge of any cooking.” His mother laughs.

“I can cook.” Mari argues, placing her hands on her hips. “Not well but I can definitely boil water and throw things in a pot.”

“No no, darling. Please leave the cooking to your brother.” Hiroko smiles as she slides the last crate into the carriage. “Besides, Mari you know that Mr. Takeshi asked to see you specifically.”

Yuuri catches the eye roll Mari does behind her back.

“The only reason he wants to see me is because his son makes heart eyes at me the moment I walk into the store.”

“Maybe you should give him a chance then?”

“Wow, really? Yuuri gets an actual god and I get what? The store clerk boy who drools at any female with a beating heart who looks at him?”

“Don’t be dramatic, dear.”

Mari looks to Yuuri with pleading eyes. He shrugs his shoulders.

“I can go if you want, Mari.”

“No.” She crosses her arms. “I’ll deal with the store creep and you deal with the stew.” She pulls him in for a quick hug. Yuuri’s mother and father follow suit.

“We’ll only be gone a few hours. You know how chatty they can be.”

“I know. I promise not to completely destroy the house while you’re gone.” Yuuri of course only has plans to cook and relax. He’d grown accustomed to everyday interaction with others. Whether it’s the pack or his friends or his family he was spending so much time around other people he hadn’t had time to spend with just himself.

A hot bath would be nice. Or maybe he would read a book. Though he’s read a little bit of everything in the village, Viktor was kind enough to loan him some from his own collection. Cuddling up under the covers with a new book sounded like a good plan.

So Yuuri does exactly that. After putting on dinner to stew he soaks in the tub until his fingers prune and the water goes cold. Then, he hops into his bed with his books and pulls the covers up to his neck.

Yuuri gets peace and quiet for all of half an hour before a knock at the door pulls him from the pages of the book. With a heavy sigh he sets it aside. It’s most likely Yuuko or Takeshi, come with news about the pregnancy. Or perhaps some villager who wants to make snide remarks at him for being home. Whatever the case, he just wants a few more minutes of peace and quiet.

When Yuuri answers the door it’s not the frigid cold that takes him by surprise, but the sight of his alpha. Covered in snow and standing with a bouquet of the the most beautiful flowers Yuuri has ever seen. He stands with a smile on his face, cheeks flushed from the cold.

“Surprise!” The alpha exclaims.

Yuuri can’t help but stand and stare. His heart grows and the smile that forms on his face is automatic. Of course he also suddenly becomes aware of everything. Like how he forgot to brush out his hair. Or how he’s in nothing but sleeping pants and a shirt. He looks completely disheveled while Viktor looks just as radiant as he always does.

“Surprised to see me? Viktor says holding the armful of flowers out to Yuuri. “I told you I would be by to see you as soon as I could.”

Yuuri’s face brightens as he accepts the gifts, taking the bouquet into his arms. “These are beautiful, Viktor. I’ve never seen anything like them before.” Surely the flowers are something not viable in the human realm. These are something mystical and magical. Something secret and powerful. All Yuuri cares about however is that they are from Viktor.

“I’m glad you like them.”

Yuuri steps aside and lets Viktor enter. Before he shuts the door he takes note of the snow. Just an hour ago it was a gentle dusting. Now it falls almost violently. A start of a storm perhaps?

Did Viktor walk all the way here in his human form?

“Why don’t I make us something warm to drink. It’s the least I can do for you.” He sets the flowers in the nearest vase. “Sorry for the mess.” He tries to laugh off how messy it really is, secretly hoping however that Viktor’s focus is on the mess on the floor and not the mess that Yuuri is right now. “I was preparing dinner and haven’t gotten a chance to really clean up.”

Viktor smiles. “It smells amazing.” The alpha shrugs off his heavy cloak, laying it across the back of a kitchen chair before sitting. He watches Yuuri quickly make up two cups of tea for them both to enjoy. The citrus smell it emits is supposed to be calming. Which Yuuri really needs at the moment because Viktor is here in his house. Alone.

He swallowed the lump in his throat as he places a mug in front of Viktor. “I hate that you had to walk through the mess outside to get here.”

Viktor picks up the drink and sips at it. He takes a moment to smell it’s scent before speaking. “I don’t mind. It doesn’t bother me at all. Besides, I get to spend time with you. So I’d say it’s been a fair evening.”

“I’ve been reading most of the day, in between preparing dinner.”

“Ah. Where is everyone if I may ask?”

“Out. The next town over. If the snow gets any worse they will probably spend the night there.” For whatever reason he can’t bring himself to look at Viktor directly when he adds that.

“Well I can always join you for dinner. If you’ll have me?”

Yuuri smiles softly. “I would love that.”

Dinner is done within the hour. The snow doesn’t let up nor does it seem like it plans to stop at all. Yuuri decides not to wait up. He serves Viktor and himself two big bowls of the stew and cuts both of them some homemade bread. Dinner talk is mainly focussed on the pack. Even though it’s only a few days Yuuri wants to know how everyone is. Viktor tells him in great detail about how they miss Yuuri. How Phichit complains everyday because his best friend isn’t around to talk to. How Marco talks nonstop about wanting to see him.

It makes Yuuri happy to hear and more eager to visit again.

When dinner is done the two of them work together washing dishes. They playfully push and shove at each other. Talking about nonsense and things that don’t matter. Like what they’re favorite type of soup is or what they would bring with them if they were forever lost on an abandoned island.

They talked about winter, about spring, fall, and summer. About long trips to the ocean when the good weather returns. Perhaps they will go together. Just the two of them. Yuuri would like that. A chance to be together away from the pressures and judgment around then.

After putting away dishes Yuuri peaks out the window. The snow hasn’t stopped. If anything it has gotten much worse. He can hardly see a few feet away from the house.

“I hope everyone is safe.” He says under his breath. His concern is genuine. Most times when storms were this brutal, his family would all huddle in one room to keep warm. Sipping on hot tea flavored with a little lemon. They would all sleep under the warmth of a thick fur blanket his mother had made as a young girl. It’s old and worn but does its job. They keep it stored in the closet, breaking it out for only special occasions.

So to have his family absent was odd feeling. But Viktor is here, at least for now. He hopes the alpha doesn’t plan on leaving in this weather.

“I’m sure they are fine. Probably worried more about you.”

“Well, that’s because they don’t know that you’re here.” Yuuri smiles and Viktor returns the soft look.

“That’s right.” He puts away the last glass before crossing the room to Yuuri and placing a hand on the omega’s face. He stands entranced for a moment. “Though I’m afraid however I must return.” He clears his throat. “Though it’s very very hard to have to say goodbye.”

Yuuri furrows his brow. “You don’t have to leave. I— my mother has some dessert made that we have yet to try.”

Viktor kisses him. His lips soft and warm against Yuuri’s own. He peppers another against the omega’s cheek, then head. His thumb stroking over the top of Yuuri’s hand. “That is very tempting Yuuri but… as much as I pride myself on self control, being so close is...well. My alpha is constantly wanting…”

Yuuri holds Viktor’s hand. Threads their fingers together and squeezes. His cheeks warm. “It looks horrible out there. You shouldn’t go out in this weather. Even for a god it’s dangerous.”

Viktor looks at him conflicted. As though every instinct in his body was pulling him closer while something else was yanking him in the opposite direction.

Yuuri puts a gentle hand on the alpha’s chest. A sign. A nonverbal gesture that he really doesn’t want Viktor to leave. Not because he’s scared of the storm, no. But because the very thing Viktor feared would happen was what Yuuri wants. He wants to touch and be touched. He wants to feel Viktor’s skin against his. The caress of his fingers and softness of his lips. He wants it all. He’s ready for it all. Viktor has been so careful, so gentle with him. But at this point the omega can practically see the sexual tension between the two of them.

He wants to express his love, his warmth, his heart. He wants to express it in a way he never has before. In a way he never thought he would, until now.

Viktor takes Yuuri’s hands in his, kissing the back of them and then smiling. “I have to go, love. I...can’t.”

Was he really not getting it? Would Yuuri really have to say it? His cheeks flush at the mere thought.

“I have truly enjoyed today but I’d rather not intrude too long and overstay my welcome.”

He tries to slip away but Yuuri pulls his hands back.

“I want you to stay.” He says loudly with confidence, finally expressing what he’s wanted this whole evening. “Stay the night.”  He closes the space between them, hands going to the exposed skin of Viktor’s chest. He drags his fingers across the skin and down toward the deep red sash that wraps around his waist. He slips fingers between the folds and pulls. “Please stay.” Yuuri dares a glance.

Before he can say any more Viktor’s lips are on his. Wanting and desperate and hungry.  Yuuri stumbles back from the force alone, the only thing keeping him upright is Viktor’s hand on the small of his back.

Yuuri, of course, returns the kiss. His hands working on Viktor’s robes while the two stumble back into the nearest wall. The shelves in the room shake. Something falls and breaks on the ground but Yuuri doesn’t acknowledge it.

The omega had fantasized about this before. Far more than he cares to mention. His entire heat was filled with fantasies of Viktor. Viktor touching, kissing, and entering him. Of Viktor panting over him with glossy eyes and red cheeks. Yuuri wants to see that sight before his very eyes. Not some fantasy, but a reality.

Finally the sash comes loose, and Yuuri is quick to toss it aside.

Viktor pulls away long enough to speak. “Slow down, love. I promise I won’t leave.”

Yuuri blushes in embarrassment at his own hastiness, pulling back his hands like a child who had just been caught messing in the cookie jar.

“I won’t leave.” Viktor repeats before lifting Yuuri into his arms. The omega gives a startled yelp before holding onto Viktor’s shoulders. “If you don’t want me to leave, I won’t.”

Yuuri feels as though his heart will beat its way right out of his chest. He watches Viktor’s face as the alpha carries him back to his room. A place Yuuri would never think to invite anyone back to. Especially not for...such intentions.

He’s placed on the middle of the bed, gently. Viktor straightens, shrugging his robe off of his shoulders. The alpha is even more beautiful in front of him than in his fantasies. Even more beautiful in the soft glow of his kerosene lamp than he was that night under the moon at the temple. And Yuuri studies every line. Every curve and every crease steals the breath from his lips. Beautiful does not properly describe it. Viktor is ethereal. His body and face— every feature of his— seems beyond perfect for this world.

But those eyes. Those eyes are what draws Yuuri in the most. He remembers those eyes in all forms. Gentle and soft. Eyes full of kindness. Eyes that reveal so much truth and love. Had it always been there? How had Yuuri not seen it?

“You’re staring.” Viktor speaks up and Yuuri once again feels embarrassment. 

“Can you blame me?” Viktor is naked in front of him. No shadows or water to hide any part of him. Yuuri tries not to look below his waist. At least not so obviously.  But how can he not as Viktor steps close to the bed.

“I’m a bit more nervous than I thought I’d be.” The alpha places a hand on the bed, then a knee.

“I am too.” Yuuri plays with the hem of his shirt. “I’ve never…” He stops himself. Of course he’s never had sex. He had been raised a virgin. Meant to save himself for Viktor alone as was fated.

How ironic.

Yuuri had tossed aside his so called fate only to fall right back into it.

No. Not fall. Yuuri had run into Viktor with open arms and an open heart.

“I haven’t either.” Viktor reassures. 

Viktor helps Yuuri lift the shirt over his head. They have seen each other naked before. Touched each other naked. But there is so much more purpose now. So much more heat in every glance, every movement. Yuuri feels like he’s balancing on the edge of a cliff. His heart caught in his throat.

Viktor’s hand finds its way to Yuuri’s lap, moving slowly up and down while he leans forward for another kiss. Yuuri leans into it. Each move they make is exploratory. They try to read each other. To feel and kiss their way into comfort. Yuuri finds Viktor’s most sensitive area below the ear. He kisses the spot and the alpha gasps. Viktor notes Yuuri’s own sensitivity right at the collarbone. Viktor nips and sucks at the spot until his skin blossoms flowers of red and purple.

The two embrace in a tangle of limbs. Each kiss increases in heat, in desperateness. Yuuri’s length hardens beneath his trousers. Skin exploding with fire every time Viktor touches him. Giddiness fills the omega.

At some point Yuuri is naked. He doesn’t know when it happens, he doesn’t care. All that matters is that the two are entangled. Their bodies moving against each other in the middle of the bed. The alpha lays atop him slotting between his legs. Fingers eagerly touching every inch of the omega’s body. And Yuuri melts at the touch. He mewls and moans. Limbs shake and quiver at every kiss and caress.

Viktor caresses perked nipples. Fingering the little nubs before latching onto one.

Yuuri lifts his hips. “V— Viktor.” He hisses the name. He’s never known such pleasure. Didn’t know he could feel such pleasure.

The alpha bites gently, not enough to hurt, only enough to pleasure. He slips a hand between thick thighs and smiles. “Look at you.” His hand barely grazes Yuuri’s penis and the omega flinches, calling out the other’s name and digging nails into flesh. The alpha laughs at the reaction while Yuuri blushes. “I’m glad to see you’re as excited as I am.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Yuuri pulls Viktor in for a kiss. Moaning against his alpha’s mouth as he’s stroked and teased. His cock swells, heavy, each slide of Viktor’s hand making his hips buckle up.

Yuuri pants, hard and heavy. Slick trickling from his body and dampening the sheets beneath them.

“You small amazing.” Viktor buries himself in Yuuri’s neck, taking in his scent. “Are you sure it’s okay?” He asks against Yuuri’s ear.

The omega intakes a sharp breath as the other’s finger slides between the cheeks of his ass. A moan passes his lips as the alpha touches the rim of his hole.

“I want you. I love you.” Yuuri responds. He means every word.

“Tell me what you want from me.” Viktor moans. “I want to make you feel good. More than anything in this world.”

Yuuri’s mind is frayed. He can’t think or speak. Viktor is already making him feel so good. What more can he do?

As though Viktor reads his mind, a finger dares push past the slick ring of muscle. Yuuri clenches around it, hips moving up and pressing the tip of his cock into Viktor’s stomach.

“Does it hurt?” Viktor asks, pausing for clarity.

Yuuri shakes his head. “No. it feels good.”

“Good.” The alpha smiles, though Yuuri doesn’t see it behind closed eyes.

Viktor continues, pushing the finger deeper into Yuuri’s hole. Hissing when the warmth clings on to the digit for dear life. He continues slowly, moving the finger in and out, letting Yuuri adjust slowly despite knowing that the omega’s body can easily take more. He spends a few minutes doing this. Simply enjoying the small whimpers and moans that Yuuri makes as he clings to him for dear life.

Then he adds another, soothing Yuuri with sweet words as the second finger enters. “You’re doing so good.” He moves the fingers slowly, stretching Yuuri open little by little. There is no rush. Here, in complete privacy with no nosey wolves standing outside their door, they can do as they please.

Viktor scissors his fingers, pushing against the tightness of Yuuri’s insides. He moans at the sound. The squelch of slick. And just as the heat begins to pool in Yuuri’s belly, Viktor removes the fingers.

“N— no!” Yuuri bites at his lip. He wants them back inside. But he can only watch as Viktor balances on his knees while he strokes his own cock. It sits large and heavy in his hand. So engorged in fact, it strains to stand. Just hangs red and wet in Viktor’s fist as he pumps himself. Pre-cum leaking from the slit and gathering in a pool between Yuuri’s legs.

Yuuri can’t bare to watch. Something in him thobs for that cock. Throbs for every inch of it. To touch it to feel it to taste it.

He can’t help himself. He rises up on the bed, licking his lips as he lowers himself between the alpha’s legs. It’s as though he becomes someone else. Not Yuuri, the boy with soft features and blushing cheeks. Rather he becomes something completely different. Someone hungry, filled with heat. Someone not afraid to kiss the tip of an alpha’s cock before wrapping his lips around and sucking.

Viktor pulls at his hair, muttering intelligibly, but that doesn’t stop him from dragging his tongue across the head and down the side. The enormous length is heavy against his tongue. But the girth encourages him. Makes him work harder. Open his mouth wider. Yuuri has hardly touched a cock let alone tasted one. Yet here he is. His body acting on instinct.

“Yuuri, you’re killing me.” The alpha pants.

Yuuri takes a moment to lift his gaze. “Does it feel good?”

“God, yes.” Viktor breathes just as Yuuri takes him into his mouth again. And Yuuri tries, he really tries to take more of Viktor in but his jaw hurts. He remains suckin on the head, letting his tongue dance across the tip and lapping up each bead of pre-cum that forms there.

“Sto—ah!”

Yuuri pulls away with a loud pop, licking his lips. “Viktor.” He repeats his name over and over before Viktor is on him again, shoving him down into the bed with a heavy growl that travels through his chest. Viktor’s fingers dip between his thighs again. Yuuri’s lips tremble as Viktor shoves fingers inside of him. Two? Three? He doesn’t know. The pain is minimal, mainly a burn that passes while Viktor takes him apart. Shoving and curling the digits inside of him.

Yuuri sees stars as the tips of Viktor’s fingers brush against the sweet spot inside of him. A thrill fills him. His legs quake and his toes curl. He calls out Viktor’s name, twisting his body as pleasure rips through him. As Viktor’s fingers enter him repeatedly, hard and fast and at just the right angle.

Yuuri comes apart. Finally the heat within him spills over. His back arches as he releases between their bodies. He holds fast to Viktor’s shoulders, nails digging into his skin and leaving crescent shaped marks.

The sound of ragged breathing fills the room. Viktor looks down at Yuuri, eyes almost glowing in the soft orange light.

Yuuri isn’t sure what happens next. He doesn’t know who moves first. Whether it’s him or Viktor who initiates the slow kiss. His head is filled with Viktor and only Viktor. With his touch and kiss and love. He feels it deep inside of him. Beneath his skin buried deep into his soul. Something that goes beyond knowing. Beyond feeling. A binding.

And then slowly, slowly Viktor slips inside of him.

It’s painful and wonderful all at once. He thrashes and screams and yet holds on so tightly begging for more. With each inch Viktor holds him tightly close against his chest. Neither cares about the mess of come, sweat, and slick between them.

“You’re doing so good.” Viktor whispers between kissing against his skin. “So good, love.”

They stay locked together. Still in the sheets. Still as the air in the room around them. Just holding each other. And then Viktor moves and Yuuri sees stars flash behind his eyes. His body, stretched and slick, gives easily. He starts slow gentle, cock dragging in and out of Yuuri’s hole. Each thrust pushing against his prostate and making him gasp for air.

The silence of the room is quickly filled as Viktor picks up speed. Filled by moans paired with the slap of skin against skin. With Viktors’ growls and Yuuri’s panting. With the sound of a mattress being torn and pictures falling off the walls as the bed moves under their weight.

Yuuri sucks in a breath as another orgasm washes over him. Who could blame him. Viktor is so deep inside of him. Filling him so much Yuuri’s stomach aches and his hips burn. And when Yuuri looks he can see Viktor inside of him. Can actually see his stomach move and bulge from the alpha’s size. How can he fit such a large thing inside of him? How is this even possible.

“Are you okay?” Viktor asks, thrusts slowing.

Yuuri smiles and nods. He strokes Viktor’s face, pushing the bangs that stick to his forehead out of his face. “Do you feel good?”

“I feel amazing.” Viktor kisses the middle of his forehead. “Can you keep going.”

“Yes.” Yuuri is nowhere near finished.

They pick up the pace once more. Making love hard and heavy, until Yuuri can no longer keep his breathe and Viktor’s limbs grow sore. Until the omega comes once more between them, clenching around Viktor’s cock as he has the best orgasm he has ever experienced.

Viktor’s own release follows. He bites down hard into Yuuri’s shoulder as he releases comes inside of him.

Yuuri can feel the warmth flood through him. Fill him. It leaks from him and pools on the bed. Viktor rocks himself through the bliss. Saying something Yuuri doesn’t quite understand before their lips connect and the alpha is collapsing onto the bed beside him.

Yuuri winces as the other’s cock slides out of him, releasing what feels like a gush of semen. Despite the mess, Viktor pulls Yuuri into his arms, nuzzling against him with a smile.

“You are amazing.” Viktor laughs, breathing heavily. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt anything like that before. I nearly lost control.”

“Me either.” Now of all times Yuuri blushes. He looks toward the window. Outside it’s pitch black. His family wouldn’t be back for hours. Which means…“Can we do it again?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading WOW!  
> So yeah, i wrote three pages of smut alone hahahaha  
> but hey, i can't help it.  
> Thank you everyone for your support. Comments and Kudos and private messages are so encouraging and sweet. I know i've been busy for work but I only have a few more travel days left (8 total I thing, spread out not it a row)
> 
> Find me on tumblr : iceprincess-yuri and let me know your thoughts. Or just come and chat (my inbox is always open to convo)
> 
> BONUS CONTENT for BOW available on tumblr btw ;)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is fluffy goodness ;) Short, but needed!  
> Thank you all for support!!

“It’s all red.” Viktor says with a sad expression, pushing Yuuri’s legs further apart and making the omega squeak in embarrassment. Yes, embarrassment ever after all that had occured last night. “And swollen too, I’m so terribly sorry.”

Yuuri’s face burns red as he squeezes the pillow in his arms. The alpha had insisted on...checking him for injury. “A— Are you done yet?” He wasn’t sure when his parents and Mari would return but the last thing he wants is to greet them in such a vulgar way.

“Almost.” Viktor says softly, picking up the warm rag from the bedside dresser. He uses one finger to slip past the ring of muscle, curling the digit in an effort to scoop whatever cum remained after their warm bath.

Yuuri flinches at the touch. There is still a dull ache and a lot of soreness. He isn’t sure if he’ll even be able to walk properly for the next few days. Perhaps he can feign illness.

“I wish I had been more prepared.”

“It’s not like either of us planned this out.” Yuuri says. “Besides, I really enjoyed myself last night. And this morning.” His blush deepens as Viktor’s finger brushes against a sensitive area. The omega wills back his arousal.

“Next time I’ll make sure to prepare you better.” Viktor pulls his finger free, then wipes Yuuri down with the damp cloth. “There. All done.” He leans across Yuuri and kisses him.

The omega rises, wincing as he forces himself to his feet.

Getting dressed takes a lot out of him. At one point Viktor has to offer a hand to steady him, but he manages to slide into a comfortable pair of pants and shirt.. After, the two eat a small breakfast of ham and toast, complete with tall glasses of milk. It’s not extravagant, and Yuuri is kind of embarrassed to even serve such a meager meal to a god. But it’s all he can offer and Viktor hasn’t made a complaint just yet.

“Are you sure you’re feeling okay?” The alpha asks for the millionth time.

“I’ll be okay. Don’t worry about me.” He clears his throat. “What are your plans for the rest of the day? Going back to the temple.”

Viktor looks toward the window. “Well since the snow has let up I think I’ll make my rounds.”

“Busy day?”

“Not necessarily. Just a few visits so the other packs can get a glimpse of me.” He winks. “My father says it’s necessary to keep myself in the public eye. If not, other packs may begin to forget who’s in charge.”

The way the alpha says it sends chills down Yuuri’s spine.

“Of course I don’t mind the attention too much. It’s nice sometimes...yet...lonely.”

The omega pauses his chewing. “Lonely?” he swallows. “I suppose even someone as popular as you has thoughts like that as well.”

“More often than you’d think.” Viktor leans forward on his hands. “Everyone puts me on a pedestal. Even as I child. I was born with the pressure of an alpha. Put on a path I had to follow exactly or face ridicule and shame for my family.”

Yuuri can understand that all too well. “And now? Do you face ridicule and shame?”

Viktor smiles. “Proudly. I know now that my fear of bringing shame to my family was misplaced. I was so focussed on myself I didn’t see the wrongness of my actions until you brought them to me. If anything, that’s where my shame lies.”

“You’re not that same person now.” Yuuri stands. “And you’re not alone anymore.”

Before Yuuri can blink Viktor is crossing the floor to embrace him. The omega ignores the pain in his body to lean into the touch.

“And neither are you. You are here with me and I promise, so long as there is breath in my body you will never be alone.”

Yuuri believes him. For once, his anxiety doesn’t win this battle.

The two finish off their food in the bedroom, sitting in the middle of Yuuri’s bed while they talk more about all the places Viktor has been, and all the different villages and packs he’s visited.

Yuuri can’t help but feel a little bit jealous. One thing he’s never been able to do is travel. His village didn’t permit it, nor did his parents. Of course that didn’t stop him from sneaking off as often as he could when he was a child. Dipping into the woods with Mari with only a backpack full of food and a blanket for them to share while they watch the deer run about. Other than the pack’s home, he’s never seen much of elsewhere.

“Can I travel with you?”

Viktor smiles. “You want to go with me? In your condition?”

He has a point. If it hurt this much to sit he couldn’t imagine how it would feel to try and walk around.

“Don’t look so down, love.” He chuckles, cupping Yuuri’s face in his hands.  “Once you’re feeling better I would be more than eager to take you on a little trip. We can go visit the Altin family or maybe you’d be interested in seeing something more scenic.”

“Can we go see the ocean?” Yuuri’s face lights up. “I’ve never been but I remember my grandmother talking about her trips to the ocean on the rare occasion she visited. She said it was warm. That the water felt like it had been heated up just for her.”

“The ocean? Yuuri Katsuki that sounds more like a honeymoon than a trip.”

“I— I didn’t mean it like that.” He quickly back peddles his statement but the alpha only smiles as he leans forward and presses a kiss to his lips.

“Well it’s a nice thought. I think both of us could...benefit from such a trip. The first of summer, when the snow melts and flowers blossom again. I promise I’ll take you.”

“It’s a date then.” Yuuri leans forward into Viktor, who pulls him in for a tight embrace.

The alpha stays only a few minutes longer. Long enough for Yuuri to not want to let go when the time comes. He wants to be with him longer. Talk to him more. He knows it’s a selfish urge but...he has the right to be selfish after all that he has gone through.

“Again, your eyes look so sad.” Viktor kisses his cheek. “I can’t possibly leave if you’re acting like this.” Viktor moves back, pulling Yuuri on top of him. “Perhaps I should stay...just a little bit longer.”

Yuuri smiles.

.

When Yuuri’s family returns they look worn out. Which he expects considering the storm and the long trip back. They must have started the journey home in the early morning. It shows on their face. Mari groans when she enters, practically throwing herself into the nearest chair.

“Welcome home!” Yuuri says softly.

“Glad to be back.” His mother passes him a bag. “Bought goodies back for you. Chocolate.” She grins. “Your going to love it. It’s made with crushed roses.” She shrugs off her coat and hangs it on the hook by the door. “You must have been lonely. Sorry, we just couldn’t make it in that storm.”

Yuuri swallows.”I was fine. I uh, I slept most of the day.”

“Good.” Mari says from her place slouched on the chair. “Then you don’t mind taking the horses back. I’m worn out from the trip.”

Yuuri really doesn’t want to. His thighs hurt just standing. But it isn’t as though he can tell the truth. That he had spent all night and all morning having sex with with Viktor. That Viktor had fucked him so thoroughly he hole body was screaming. Still screaming. The last thing he wants to do is tend to the horses.

“Mari dear don’t be ridiculous. You’re already in your coat now go.”

Mari rolls her eyes but complys, sticking her tongue out at Yuuri as she passes.

He takes that moment to give his mom and dad a hug before slipping into his room and hiding himself in his bed.

.

“Are you going to lie in bed all day or are you going to act like a part of the family?”

Mari stands over his bed with a frown. Yuuri turns away from her, too exhausted to respond.

“Don’t ignore me Yuuri, I know Viktor was here.”

Yuuri’s eyes open, he tries not to move. If he does he just knows she’ll see the truth over any lie he comes up with.

Mari audily sighs, then sits on the bed. “Yuuri, look. I’m your big sister. I’m not mom or dad and i’m not going to tell them if you don’t want them to know but…”

Yuuri’s heart skips a beat. He knows he’ll be berated. Scolded at least.

“He didn’t force you, did he?”

Oh.

That’s what had her so worried? So that’s what those looks were about?

Yuuri turns to her and sits up. “No. No, he didn’t. It wasn’t anything like that. I’m the one who…” He flushed. “Are you not mad?”

Mari lets out a loud laugh. “Am I mad? No way. I mean, it’s all your business. I was just afraid he had pressured you or something. If anything, I’m impressed. What happened to my cute little innocent brother?” She ruffles his hair.

Yuuri doesn’t know how to respond to that. Instead he sinks low into the bed, pulling the covers over his head.

“Please tell me that’s not the reason you were limping around the house.”

Yuuri peeks from under the cover. “Please don’t tell mom and dad.”

Mari stands, rolls her eyes, then throws her hands in the air. “You know what. I don’t want to talk about this. You’re grown and can sleep with who you want but god, Yuuri, please be careful. He’s not a human.”

“I know that. He’s, he was...gentle.”

As clear as it is that Mari wants to make some sort of retort, she doesn’t. Instead she smiles softly. “Are you happy?”

“Yes.” Yuuri says quickly. He only speaks the truth.

“Then that’s all that really matters now, isn’t it? You deserve a little happiness in your life. Even if that means I have to look you in the eye after you’ve been deflowered by a god.”

“Thanks. I think.” Yuuri laughs and Mari’s voice joins him. “For now, I think I’ll sleep and rest. I’m still really—”

“Sore?” She raises a brow. “Yeah, I bet. I’ll leave you to that then.” She gives him a smile and wave before leaving him.

Once alone, Yuuri tosses himself against the pillows. He grins against the fabric, laughing to himself. He’s giddy. Never before has he felt such..such clarity and peace of mind. He and Viktor are— this is really happening. It’s not some sort of trick or manipulation. Viktor really loves him.

Yuuri rejoices in the moment. He rolls across the bed back and forth before settling in the middle on his back. He stares at the ceiling, a stupid grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be fun (and a lot longer)!!! Yuuri returns to the pack and meets Viktor's parents. ALSO THERE MAY BE SOME SMUT ;)
> 
> You can follow me on my social media~ I post lots of goodies and bonus stuff on them.  
> Tumblr:iceprincess-yuri  
> Twitter:dia-dove

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!  
> This will in no way be as dark as SIL btw but that's not to say there won't be any angst hahaha  
> For those who read my other works, no worries, im still writing them as well. My beta has been very busy so once everything's beta'd i will update =D
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr my friends: iceprincess-yuri


End file.
